Digimon: The Digidestined of Darkness
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: A boy lived in darkness and hated the light for his whole life. He was given a chance to get a better life by joining a Digimon called Myotismon. He finds out that he was a digidestined of Darkness. The boy's name is Shadow, watch as he joins the Digidestined and show that Darkness isn't all evil and to protect a girl that changed his life. OCXKari and Oc DigimonXGatomon. complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Digidestined of Darkness and his partner and the Girl that takes away the boy's hatred.**

In a dark ally of the city Japan, a 9-year-old boy was setting down against the wall with his head down. The Boy has Dark Raven hair that was untamed, but not fully spiky and a few bits of his hair covered his forehead and the front bit of his hair was Dark Purple with a Purple stray of his hair that went over his left eye, giving him a mysteries look, had pale skin, was wearing a Black long sleeve torn jacket over a Purple torn shirt, Black torn pants and purple shoes.

The boy was an Orphan, but doesn't want to go to an orphanage because he refuses to be adopted by a family. He wants to be somewhere where the Darkness is. The Boy loves the Darkness more than anything else in the world. The Darkness has protected him all his life from any people that tried to capture him.

The Boy never knew his parents, because they were never found when he was born. The Boy doesn't know if he has any family besides his parents. The only thing that counts as family to the boy was the Darkness, for it was always there for him when he was alone.

The boy would often dream that there was no Light in the world and that the sky was always Dark like how it was when the Night comes. The Boy always loved to play when the night comes. He always feels at home when the night comes.

People from an Orphanage always tries to capture the boy to take him to an Orphanage, but they always failed because the Darkness hides the boy from them. The Boy saw how the people of the world hates the Darkness, so he hates the world back for hating the Darkness.

The Boy had no friends, because kids would call him a freak of his hair and eyes. He would sometimes watch a Family from the Darkness and saw how they love each other, making him wish that he had a family.

The Boy was also quiet smart for his age, easily being smart enough to know things an adult should. The boy hates the world even more for taking his family away from him.

However, one night something happened that the Boy would never forget. A giant egg appeared in the night sky, before it hatched and a giant Green bird came out. The Giant green bird fought against a Yellow dinosaur, before it changed into a giant red or orange Dinosaur with blue lings.

The Giant Dinosaur took a hit from the Green bird and the Boy thought the bird won against the Dinosaur. But then the Boy heard a whistle next to the Dinosaur and the Dinosaur woke up and fired an attack from its mouth and a flash happen that knocked the boy out.

When the Boy woke up, he saw the Orange Dinosaur and the Green bird were gone and the city was a mess. The boy always thought about that Night and where those monsters came from.

The Boy never even tried to make Friends. Because he likes to be alone and that People his age thinks that the boy was a freak because of his hair color and the color of his eyes. The boy would never pay attention to them, but when someone trash talk about his Parents or the Darkness, the boy snaps and hurts the people that talks that way.

The boy may never admit it, but he would wish that he at least had one friend that would always be there for him. The boy never liked being alone and wished he at least knew one person that cared for him.

The Boy then heard the sound of Wings flapping, but didn't lift his head. From above the boy, a Dark blue bat like creature with yellow eyes was looking at the boy. The creature then spoke. "Hey Kid. What are you doing here in a dark place like this''. The Creature said to the young boy, wondering why he is in an ally.

The Boy heard the Creature spoke and lift his head to look at the creature. The Creature was surprise at the boy's eyes. The Boy's eyes didn't have any innocence or child spirit that a child should have; instead there was a cold dark look in his Purple eyes.

"This dark place is my home. I live anywhere that has Darkness''. The Child said to the creature, not minding that it isn't human. The Boy's voice sounded cold, but was a nice voice. The Bat creature looked at the Boy in interest from hearing the boy say Darkness.

"What about your Parents. Wouldn't they not like their kid being in the Darkness''. The Bat creature said to the boy, wondering about the boy's family. "I don't have Parents. The only thing that counts as family to me is the Darkness''. The Boy said to the Bat Creature, telling him that he doesn't have a family.

Now the Bat Creature looked ever more interested in the boy. "Why do you like the Darkness that much kid''. The Bat creature said to the Boy, wanting to know why he loves Darkness. The boy let out a little smile. "The Darkness has always been there for me, whenever I was alone or sad. The Darkness gave me a feeling of comfort. I don't like the Darkness. I love the Darkness''. The boy said with a smile, thinking of all the times the Darkness was there for him.

The Creature let out a smirk from hearing what the boy said. "Maybe he can open that book''. The bat creature thought to himself, thinking that this child could open a book. "What's your name kid''. The Bat creature said to the boy, wanting to know the kid's name. The boy looked at the Bat creature. "I don't have a name''. The Boy said to the bat creature, never knowing his real name.

The Bat creature looked shocked that the boy had no name. "Then just think of a name to give yourself''. The Bat creature said to the Boy, thinking he should just pick a name for himself. The Boy thought about a name for a few seconds before he came up with a name. "My name will be Shadow''. The boy said as he named himself Shadow.

"My name is DemiDevimon and I know someone that can help you get a better life''. The creature called DemiDevimon said to Shadow. Shadow looked at the bat in confusion. "Will this new life still let me be with the Darkness''. Shadow said to DemiDevimon, wanting to know if he'll stay close to the darkness.

DemiDevimon nodded to Shadow. "Yup, even closer now come on''. DemiDevimon said as he started to fly away with Shadow following him, wanting to know what this creature means.

Shadow followed DemiDevimon from the Ally to a small island that was a little bit away from a bridge. DemiDevimon lead Shadow to the middle of the island and a staircase appeared on the ground.

Shadow looked surprised while DemiDevimon chuckled. "Stop''. Shadow and DemiDevimon heard a voice. Shadow looked right and looked surprised again, because there was a Ghost like monster looking at him and DemiDevimon. "Why have you brought a human here. Is he the eight child''. The Ghost like monster said to DemiDevimon.

"Shut it, Bakumon. This kid isn't the eight child and the reason why I brought him here is because I think this kid is the child of Darkness from that book''. DemiDevimon said to the Ghost he called Bakemon.

Bakemon gasped at what DemiDevimon said while Shadow looked at DemiDevimon in confusion. "What does he mean Child of Darkness''. Shadow thought to himself. Shadow loved the Darkness with his heart, but he didn't think that would let him be called the Child of Darkness.

"I'm sorry. Please carry on''. Bakemon said as he quickly left. DemiDevimon chuckled again, before he looked at Shadow. "Well Come on''. DemiDevimon said as he flew down the stairs with Shadow following after him.

DemiDevimon lead Shadow down the stairs for 5 minutes before they stopped in front of a Big room with a Coffin in the middle of the room. Shadow was about to ask DemiDevimon something, when the Coffin opened and a Vampire man wearing vampire clothes and mask with blond hair came out.

Shadow looked at the Vampire man in awe, can't believing that Vampires exist. The Vampire man looked at Shadow and DemiDevimon, before he walked up to them. "Why have you brought a Human here, DemiDevimon. His not the eight child because if he was then the crest would have reacted''. The Vampire man said as he brought out something that looked like a Neckless with a weird mark.

DemiDevimon bowed before the Vampire man. "Lord Myotismon. I brought this kid here because I believe that he is the Child of Darkness from that Book''. DemiDevimon said to the Vampire he called Myotismon.

Myotismon's eyes widen as he looked at Shadow before he looked back at DemiDevimon. "Go get the book''. Myotismon ordered DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon nodded to Myotismon as he flew away, leaving Shadow alone with Myotismon.

Myotismon looked at Shadow again. "Tell me child. What does the Darkness mean to you''? Myotismon said to Shadow. Shadow looked back at Myotismon. "The Darkness means everything to me. The Darkness is my family, for everything it has done for me''. Shadow said to Myotismon.

Myotismon smirked at Shadow. "Good to know. Now, what does Light mean to you''. Myotismon said to Shadow. "It means nothing to me. Light is the reason why so many people hate the Darkness, so I hate people back for hating the Darkness''. Shadow said as he explained what Light means to him.

Myotismon was now smirking and looking interested. "Interesting. This boy loves the Darkness and hates the Light. Maybe he is the Chosen Child of Darkness''. Myotismon thought to himself. "Last question. What do you think about a world full of Darkness and no Light''? Myotismon said to Shadow.

"It sounds like a paradise to me. Darkness everywhere I look and feel. I wish that the world was full of Darkness''. Shadow said as he smiled at the thought of a world full of Darkness. "And what about the world the way it is now''. Myotismon said to Shadow.

"I don't care about how it is now. People love the light and hates the Darkness because of the way the world it is now''. Shadow said to Myotismon, making Myotismon smirk at him again.

DemiDevimon then flew back into the room and in his claws was a black book with a weird mark on the front of it. "I'm back and I got the book''. DemiDevimon said as he handed the Book to Myotismon. Myotismon looked at the book for a few seconds before he held it out to Shadow.

"If you really are the Chosen child of Darkness, then open this book''. Myotismon said to Shadow. Shadow looked at the book for a few seconds before he moved his right hand to grab the book.

However, when Shadow's hand touched the book, a Dark Aura started to surround the book, making Myotismon let go while Shadow held the book in both his hands. Shadow looked at the book in awe from seeing the dark aura surround it.

Shadow then moved his left arm to open the book. Shadow then pulled the book open and Dark light came out and forced Shadow, Myotismon and DemiDevimon to close their eyes. The Dark Light stayed for a few seconds, before it disappeared and allowed Shadow, Myotismon and DemiDevimon to open their eyes.

The Dark aura still surrounded the book, but it now also covered Shadow. Shadow looked down at himself to see that he was wearing new clothes. He was wearing a Mid-night long sleeve jacket with a high collar with the sleeves having Purple lings over a black short sleeve shirt with a picture of a black dragon on it. He was also wearing black Long pants that had Purple lings as well, Black and Purple shoes, had Black fingerless gloves and finally a Mid-night open cloak that covered his body with a hood.

Shadow also felt something around his neck and had his left arm pull it out. Shadow saw that it was a Pendant like the one that Myotismon had, only where it was yellow, was instead Black with the mark in the shape of a black crescent moon with a black star in the middle.

Myotismon and DimiDevimon saw the crest in Shadow's hand and gasped. Shadow then felt something in his new pants pocket. Shadow put the crest back around his neck and pulled out the object in his pocket. Shadow saw it was a small devil that was coloured dark.

"What are these things?''. Shadow said looking at the dice in his hand before he looked down at the pendant around his neck. "Those things are called a Digi-vice and Crest''. Myotismon said making Shadow look at him. "That device is a Digi-vice and that around your neck is called a Crest''. Myotismon said to Shadow.

Shadow looked at the device before he looked at the crest. "That's what these things are called''. Shadow said looking at his crest. Myotismon nodded with a smirk. "Indeed. You really are the Digidestined of Darkness''. Myotismon said making Shadow look at him again while DemiDevimon chuckle.

Shadow was about to ask Myotismon what a Digidestined of darkness was, until his crest started to glow with Dark energy with his Digi-vice glowing dark energy as well. Shadow put his new book in his cloak before he pulled his crest off with his right arm.

Shadow looked at his Digi-vice and crest, before he suddenly felt like the crest and Digi-vice wanted him to go somewhere. Shadow looked at Myotismon. "My Crest and Digi-Vice wants me to go somewhere. Can I go where they want me to go''. Shadow said to Myotismon. Myotismon nodded to Shadow and Shadow left the room and went dipper in the bass.

Shadow was now walking down some stairways going somewhere down the bass. Shadow was following where his Crest and Digi-vice wanted him to go. "Who are you?'' Shadow heard a female voice from in front of him.

Shadow looked from his Crest and Digi-vice to see a White Cat, wearing yellow claw gloves, has a little purple around her tai, Blue eyes, had a ring around her tai and was glaring at him. "My name is Shadow''. Shadow said to the Cat.

The Cat continued to glare at Shadow as she put a bag of food she was carrying down. "What are you doing here and how did you get here''. The Cat said to Shadow. Shadow held up his crest and Digi-vice. "I'm here because my Crest and Digi-vice lead me down here''. Shadow said to the Cat.

The Cat looked like she didn't believe him and was about to pounce. "Wait Gatomon''. A voice said from down the staircase, making the cat known as Gatomon and Shadow look down at the staircase.

The voice sounded dark, but cool. "Let him come to me. He is the one I have been waiting for''. The voice said from the staircase making Gatomon widen her eyes before she looked back at Shadow.

"I'll trust you, but if you plan to do anything to my friend, I'll claw your eyes out''. Gatomon said to Shadow. Shadow nodded to Gatomon as he continued down the staircase with Gatomon following him.

Shadow soon arrived at a big dark door, before he pushed it open and walked in with Gatomon behind him. Shadow then saw at the end of the room was a big dark cage with the darkness covering what was inside of the cage.

Shadow and Gatomon walked till they were in front of the cage. Then glowing purple eyes appeared in the darkness. "You've finally arrived''. The same voice from before said from inside of the cage. "You've been waiting for me''. Shadow said looking at the Glowing purple eyes. "Yes I have. I've never shown my form to anyone before. I wanted you to be the first who saw me''. The voice said as the glowing purple eyes then shifted to Gatomon.

"Gatomon. Thank you for bring me food and water since I've been in this cage, waiting for my partner. You have my thanks for looking after me''. The voice said, sounding grateful. Gatomon's checks turned a little red as Gatomon looked away from the purple eyes.

"Your welcome, You're my friend after all and I just couldn't see you die before you meet the one you've been waiting for''. Gatomon said sounding shy, making Shadow look at her confused, before he looked back at the glowing purple eyes.

The glowing Purple eyes then shifted back to Shadow and some of the darkness covering the cape moved away to show the front of the cage with a hand mark on the front of the cage. "Now release me, my partner''. The voice said making Shadow's eyes widen for a bit.

Shadow then walked to the front of the cage and put his right hand on the hand mark. When Shadow's hand made contact, Shadow glowed with dark aura with his crest and Digi-vice while the Cage glowed as well, before the cage exploded in dark energy, sending Shadow and Gatomon flying before they landed on their backs.

Shadow and Gatomon quickly opened their eyes to see the Purple eye's form. The smoke from the explosion started to clear and show the Purple eye's form.

The purple eye's body was the same as a Veemon, only a little bigger and different, was mostly Black and purple with a few differences. The white areas are purple, had a long black Dragon tail with a few spikes, had two Dragon feet that had three grey claws, two at the front with one at the back, standing like a Monodramon. He also had Black five-finger dragon claws, has two dark Dragon wings on the back. His head was mostly like a Monodramon's head, only black with a black mouth with sharp fangs, has purple eyes, two grey horns on the back of his head and on his nose with black bat-like ears like a guilmon.

"At last I'm free''. The black digimon roared as he spread his wings open, showing his fangs, holding his claws out and unleashing a small shockwave.

Shadow looked at the Dragon Digimon in awe while Gatomon's checks turned bright red from seeing the Dragon digimon. "You're so cool, what's your name''. Shadow said excited to the Dragon Digimon. The Dragon digimon chuckled. "My name is Grimdramon''. The Dragon Digimon that he called himself Grimdramon.

 **(Digimon analyses)**

" **I am a Virus Rookie Level Dragon type Digimon. My Darkness breath attack makes my Opponent fear me and my Darkness dive sends my opponent flying''.** Grimdramon said telling Shadow and Gatomon about himself.

 **(Digimon analyses end)**

Grimdramon walked up to Shadow. "I'm happy to finally be by your side, my partner''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, happy to finally have his partner. Shadow smiled at Grimdramon. "As am I, my friend''. Shadow said to Grimdramon, happy to finally have a friend. Grimdramon smiled back at Shadow before he looked at Gatomon. "What do you think about my form, Gatomon''. Grimdramon said to Gatomon, wanting to know what she thinks of him.

Gatomon was still blushing a bet. "You look really handsome, Grimdramon''. Gatomon said, causing both her and Grimdramon to Blush even more. "Thank you for your kind words, Gatomon''. Grimdramon said as he looked back at Shadow, who was looking at his black Digi-vice.

"What's your name, Kid''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, making Shadow look at him. "I don't know my real name, so I decided to give myself my own name. My name is Shadow''. Shadow said to Grimdramon, telling him the name he picked for himself.

"Nice name''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, liking his name. "Thanks''. Shadow said to Grimdramon. Shadow then looked back at the staircase. "Let's go. Master Myotismon is waiting for us''. Shadow said with Grimdramon nodding to Shadow.

Shadow, Grimdramon and Gatomon then walked up the staircase with Shadow in the lead and Grimdramon and Gatomon behind him, taking to each other. Soon they arrived back in Myotismon's room. Myotismon turned around when he heard someone approaching. Myotismon looked at Grimdramon in surprise at seeing him out of the cage. "You actually left your cage''. Myotismon said looking at Grimdramon

"I've finally found my partner Shadow. I don't have any reason to stay in that cage''. Grimdramon said to Myotismon. Myotismon smirked at Grimdramon, before he looked at Shadow. "Well, will you join me in bringing this world to darkness''. Myotismon said to Shadow.

Shadow was silent for a few seconds. "Everyone loves the light and hates the darkness. Let's see how they like it when the Light is gone and the Darkness remains. So I'll join you''. Shadow said to Myotismon. Myotismon smirked evilly at Shadow. "Good to know''. Myotismon said as he chuckled, but didn't notice Grimdramon narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't trust him. He'll probably make Shadow his slave when his done with him. However, I won't let him hurt my partner''. Grimdramon thought before he looked at Gatomon. "Or hurt Gatomon''.

Myotismon then threw something at Shadow and Shadow catches it. Shadow looked to see that it was that Crest that looked different then his crest. "Master, I don't understand why you given this to me''. Shadow said as he looked at Myotismon. "That Crest is not the real crest. It is a fake I created to find the eight Digidestined''. Myotismon said to Shadow.

Shadow looked at Myotismon in confusion. "Master, I tried to ask, but what is a Digidestined?'' Shadow said to Myotismon. "A Digidestined is a human that was chosen to fight the darkness with their partner Digimon. The Eight child is the Digidestined of Light that has the power to destroy me''. Myotismon said to Shadow. Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Digidestined of Light''. Shadow said as he really didn't like what Myotismon said.

"Indeed. The Crest that I gave you will react when you find the Eight child or their Digi-Vice''. Myotismon said to Shadow. "What happens when we find the eight child''. Grimdramon said to Myotismon. "Return to me straight away and tell me who the Eight child is''. Myotismon said to Grimdramon.

Shadow and Grimdramon nodded to Myotismon. Myotismon then looked at Gatomon. "Show them the way out and then continue your search for the eight child''. Myotismon said to Gatomon. Gatomon nodded to Myotismon before she looked at Shadow and Grimdramon. "Follow me''. Gatomon said as she leads Shadow and Grimdramon out of the bass.

Shadow, Grimdramon and Gatomon were now outside the bass. Shadow looked at the blue sky in hatred. "I can't wait to see the sky black''. Shadow said looking at the sky. "The faster we find the eight child, the faster the sky can turn black''. Grimdramon said to his partner.

Shadow nodded to Grimdramon as he put his crest around his neck and his Digi-vice in his pocket. Shadow then brought the fake crest of light out. "Let's go''. Shadow said as he started to walk. Grimdramon looked at Gatomon. "I'll see you later. How about tonight I get some fish for you''. Grimdramon said to Gatomon.

Gatomon smiled at Grimdramon. "I look forward to that''. Gatomon said before she winked at Grimdramon. Grimdramon winked back at Gatomon, before he went after Shadow.

* * *

 **(2 hours later)**

Shadow and Grimdramon were now in a park, taking a break. "How hard can it be to find someone in a big city''. Shadow said as he sat against a tree.

Shadow and Grimdramon spent the last 2 hours searching for the eight child, but the crest didn't react. Shadow jumped across rooftops, searched under bridges, looked through People's windows, but couldn't find the eight child. Grimdramon was impressed with Shadow's speed, agility, stealth and blending in the shadows. Grimdramon just used his wings to fly after Shadow and also hid in the shadows.

Shadow and Grimdramon were now resting in a Park where family's take their kids to play at a playground. Shadow then looked at the sky that was slowly turning orange. "How will the world be conquered by darkness if I can't find just one child''. Shadow thought to himself looking at the sky.

"Leave me alone''. Shadow heard a Girl's voice making him get up from the ground to see three 8-year-old boys surrounding an 8-year-old girl. One boy had brown hair, wearing a Yellow shirt, Blue pants and red shoes, green eyes. The second boy had blond hair, red shirt, brown pants, white shoes, Blue eyes.

The last boy had Black hair, wearing a Purple shirt, black pants, black shoes and Black gloves and Brown eyes. The Girl that was being surrounded had Brown short hair, ruby eyes, she also wears a yellow shirt with two white buttons in the top, a pink scarf around the neck, pink pants, white socks, red and white sneakers, and she had a whistle.

Shadow may hate people that hate the darkness and kids around his age, but he still has a good nature and helps people out when they needed help. Shadow looked at Grimdramon. "Stay in the shadows and wait till the cost is clear''. Shadow said to Grimdramon. Grimdramon nodded to Shadow as he used his wings to fly into the tree's shadows and Shadow walked over to where the kids were surrounding the 8-year-old girl.

With the brown hair girl, the three boys were surrounding her with no way to escape. The Black hair boy seemed to be the leader. "Come on Kari''. The boy said to the girl he called Kari. "Just come play with us and who knows, maybe we could even be best friends''.

Kari took a step back. "You know that I can't. I promised Tai that I would not worry him and that I would stay away from you, Jaden''. Kari said to the boy she called Jaden. Jaden glared at Kari. "Forget about that Goggle head and just come with me''. Jaden said as he grabbed Kari's right arm with his left hand and started to drag her. Kari tried to get her hand out of Jaden's grip, but then a hand grabbed Jaden's arm, making both Jaden and Kari look to see that it was Shadow that grabbed Jaden's hand. Only Jaden and the boys could see Shadow's eyes, but Kari couldn't.

Shadow glared at Jaden, which caused him and the two other boys to feel scared. "You can't just force someone to do something they don't want to do. You should respect her decision''. Shadow said as he turned to look at the girl.

Shadow didn't know why, but when he and the girl made eye contact, both him and the Girl blushed at each other. "She's so beautiful and her eyes looks so pure''. Shadow thought to himself in awe. Shadow also felt his hatred for people and the world disappear from looking at the girl as well. "Why is my hatred gone. Is it from this weird feeling that I got from looking at this girl''. Shadow thought to himself, wondering what this feeling his feeling, not knowing it was love at first sight.

Meanwhile, the Girl called Kari was also thinking about Shadow. "His so cool looking and His eyes are so pretty like that. His hair is cool looking too''. Kari thought to herself. Kari then felt something from looking at Shadow's eyes. "Why does his eyes seem so sad and what is wrong with my heart''. Kari thought to herself, seeing the hidden sadness in Shadow's eyes.

Jaden let go of Kari's hand and tried to shook his hand out of Shadow's grip, but Shadow just let go of Jaden's hand and Jaden fell on the ground on his butt. This action caused Kari to giggle from seeing Jaden fall to the ground. Jaden got angry from Kari's giggling and from Shadow's sneaky move.

Jaden got up from the ground and glared at Shadow. "Hey freak, get lost and away from my Kari''. Jaden said glaring at Shadow, wanting Shadow to get lost. Shadow looked at Jaden and was about to say something, when Kari got in front of him and looked at Jaden. "His not a freak, Jaden. Also I'm not some object''. Kari said to the boy she hates, sounding protective of Shadow, which surprised Shadow.

Shadow looked at Kari's back in surprise. "She's defending me. But why, she saw my eyes so why haven't she insulted me''. Shadow thought in surprise at this girl's actions. "But Kari, you saw what his creepy eyes looked like so why are you defending him and his hair looks creepy''. Jaden said as he pointed at Shadow, wondering why Kari is protecting Shadow.

Kari shook her head at what Jaden said. "I'm defending him because he is my friend''. Kari said to Jaden, which surprised Shadow very much. "Her friend. But she just met me''. Shadow thought in shock at what Kari said. "And I don't think his eyes or hair looks creepy. I think his eyes and hair look very cool and pretty''. Kari said as she looked at Shadow and smiled at him.

Now Shadow was very shocked at what Kari said and why she was smiling him. "She thinks my eyes and hair looks cool and pretty. She's the first one to think that way from me and I've never seen anyone smile at me like that''. Shadow thought in shock as he could feel his heart beat faster and his checks turn red.

Shadow didn't know why, but he smiled back at Kari with kindness with Kari returning the smile to Shadow. Jaden saw this and got mad. "Fine then, Blake, Rick get them''. Jaden said to the other two boys. The two boys nodded as they charged at Shadow and Kari. Shadow saw and felt them coming from his crest and got in front of Kari, holding his left hand out to keep Kari behind him. "Grimdramon, show yourself''. Shadow said as he held his right hand out to summon his partner.

From the shadows of the trees, Grimdramon came out and stood in front of Shadow and Kari, growling at Jaden and his friends. Everyone, but Shadow and Grimdramon's eyes widen when they saw Grimdramon. Jaden and his two friends shouted out in fear, before they run away while Kari looked at Grimdramon in awe.

Grimdramon looked back at Shadow. "They didn't seem so tough. You could have taken care of them yourself''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, wondering why he called him and not took care of them himself. "They aren't worth my time''. Shadow said to his partner, before he looked back at Kari.

Shadow and Kari made eye contact again and blushed at seeing each other again. "H-hi''. Kari said nervously to Shadow, checks red and nervously speaking. "H-h-hello''. Shadow said to Kari, also feeling nervous around this girl. Grimdramon took notice of Shadow being nervous and smirked. "Oh, love at first sight is it''. Grimdramon thought to himself, smirking to himself at how he thinks it is love at first sight for these two.

Kari shook her head to get rid of her nervousness. "Thank you for helping me out''. Kari said to Shadow as she smiled at him again, with her checks still red. Shadow blushed at Kari's kind smile. "You're welcome umm… Kari was it''. Shadow said to Kari, still feeling nerves about Kari's kindness to him. Kari nodded to Shadow before she looked at Grimdramon who was next to Shadow. "Hello, are you a friend of Agumon's''. Kari said to Grimdramon, wondering if this Digimon is friends with Agumon.

Grimdramon looked at Kari confused at what she said. "Who's Agumon?''. Grimdramon said to Kari, having never heard of that Digimon before. "Agumon is my big brother's partner''. Kari said to Grimdramon, making Shadow and Grimdramon widen their eyes at what Kari said.

"Partner. Is Kari's big brother a Digidestined. Does that mean that Kari is the eight child''? Shadow thought to himself before he brought out the fake crest of light. However, it was not reacting, making Shadow sigh. "It was worth a try''. Shadow thought as he put the fake crest of light away in his cloak.

Kari then looked back at Shadow and smiled at him. "Could you tell me why you helped me''. Kari asked Shadow, asking why he helped her. Shadow looked at her confused, but decided to answer. "I just can't turn away from someone needing help, especially when it's someone next to my age''. Shadow said to Kari, explaining why he helped her.

Kari smiled at Shadow's answer, making Shadow blush again. "You're a really kind person, umm…''. Kari said as she realized that she didn't know Shadow's name. Kari nervously smiled at Shadow. "I forgot to ask what's your name''. Kari said to Shadow, being honest to Shadow and laughing a little at how she forgot to ask his name.

Shadow was still blushing, but he could still smile at Kari. "Shadow''. Shadow said to Kari, telling her his name. Kari looked at Shadow, confused at his name. "That's your name''. Kari asked confused at Shadow's name. Shadow started to lose his smile as he looked at the ground. "Yeah, that's my name''. Shadow said, thinking Kari was gonna make fun of his name.

However, Kari smiled at Shadow again. "I really like your name''. Kari said with a smile, making Shadow look at her in shock. Shadow couldn't believe that Kari said that she liked his name. Shadow blushed again as he slowly smiled back at Kari.

Grimdramon was still watching and was still smirking. "Yup. Love at first sight for both Shadow and this Kari girl''. Grimdramon thought to himself, still smirking. Kari then grabbed Shadow's left hand, surprising him. "Come on Shadow. Let's play together''. Kari said dragging Shadow to a playground.

Shadow was still surprised at how nice Kari is, so he didn't say anything while Grimdramon went back into the Tree's shadows.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

Shadow and Kari has spent 3 hours together, playing at the playground, talking to each other, reading Shadow's new book together, all that stuff. Kari had a fun time with Shadow, while Shadow also had fun with Kari, forgetting about his hatred, his mission and having Darkness cover the world.

Shadow actually had fun like a normal kid with Kari and felt happy. Grimdramon watched the two kids play together, while smirking at how Shadow was enjoying himself and how love was forming between the two humans.

Shadow and Kari were now seating on a bench next to the playground with the sky being dark. "I had a really great time with you, Shadow''. Kari said to Shadow, smiling with her eyes closed and her hands on her knees. Shadow smiled back at Kari. "Me too, Kari. I had lots of fun today''. Shadow said to Kari, having a great time with Kari and being a normal child for once.

Kari blushed at Shadow's words, but she kept smiling. Shadow then looked at the night sky. "It's getting late. You should go back to your home now''. Shadow said to Kari as he got off the bench, thinking Kari should head home. Kari got off as well and nodded to Shadow.

Kari then pointed at a big building that was close to the playground. "My house is up there if you ever want to visit, Shadow''. Kari said pointing at the building, telling Shadow where her house is. Shadow nodded to Kari. "Got it. See you later''. Shadow said to Kari, feeling sad that his time with Kari was over.

Kari also felt sad about her time with Shadow also over. "Will you come back here, tomorrow''. Kari asked Shadow, hoping he could come back. Shadow looked at Kari confused that she wanted him to come back, but he nodded to her. "Alright, I'll come back''. Shadow said to Kari making her smile.

"Yay''. Kari said as she hugged Shadow, making him widen his eyes, but then Kari then did something that surprised both her and Shadow.

Kari kissed Shadow on the left check.

Both Kari and Shadow blushed bright red at Kari's actions, while Grimdramon felt like laughing right now. Grimdramon was laughing because Shadow got a kiss on the check from a girl he just met.

Kari moved away from Shadow, feeling nervous now more than ever, but she smiled at Shadow. "S-s-see you tomorrow S-S-Shadow''. Kari said as she quickly left the playground, wanting to head home and just sleep to get this nervousness out of her.

Shadow was still in shock that Kari kissed his check. His heart was now beating even more then it was before. Grimdramon flew down next to his partner's side. "You are really lucky getting a kiss on the check from a cute girl''. Grimdramon said with a smirk, teasing Shadow at how he just got his first check kiss.

Shadow however didn't respond to Grimdramon. He kept looking at where Kari just ran off, still can't believing how nice Kari was and how his heart beats at just thinking about her.

"What's wrong with my heart. Why is it going so fast''? Shadow thought to himself, still looking where Kari ran off, wondering why he feels like this around Kari.

* * *

 **(With Kari)**

Kari made it back to her house and was now in her room that she shared with Tai with her face still red from kissing Shadow on the check.

Kari even had a pillow over her head to keep Tai from seeing her face when he comes back. "Why did I kiss him on the check''. Kari thought to herself, thinking on why she kissed Shadow on the check, having no boy interest until she met Shadow. "Shadow is cute and his eyes are pretty, but I just met him and why can't he get out of my head and why is my heart beating fast''. Kari kept thinking to herself, thinking that she was too young to think about things like this, but was starting to have second thoughts.

Kari kept her pillow over her head, even till she went to sleep. Dreaming about Shadow and having more time with him, getting Kari to smile in her sleep.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow and Grimdramon went back to Myotismon's base back at the small island, telling Myotismon that they didn't find the eight child. Myotismon told them that nobody else had any luck either and told the Darkness users to sleep and rest.

Shadow and Grimdramon were now walking down to their room in Myotismon's base that Myotismon said that they would rest in. While walking, Grimdramon decided to tease Shadow about Kari.

"So Shadow. What do you think about that Kari girl''? Grimdramon said to Shadow, walking next to him like a Guilmon. Shadow's face turned a little red from hearing Kari's name. "What's brought this up''. Shadow said to Grimdramon, wanting to know why Grimdramon seems interested on what he thought on Kari.

"I'm just interested. You seemed happy with that girl and looked like you were having fun with her''. Grimdramon said as he smirked at Shadow, remembering how Shadow smiled when he was with Kari.

Shadow's face was still a little red, but he smiled. "Kari's the nicest person I ever met. She didn't call me a freak or made fun of my hair and eyes. She called me her friend even though we just meet and she said she liked my eyes and hair. Kari also seems to make my hatred go away and replace it with happiness and this strange feeling''. Shadow said as he put his left hand on his chest where his heart was, telling his partner on what he thinks about Kari.

Grimdramon smirked even more from what Shadow said. "Tell me what this feeling is''. Grimdramon asked Shadow, wanting to know if Shadow really feels that way. Shadow looked at his partner with a confused look. "I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. My heart beats very fast and I can't think of anything else, but Kari''. Shadow said to his partner, not knowing what he is feeling or what it is.

Grimdramon started to laugh, which confused Shadow. "Oh yeah. You defiantly got it for her''. Grimdramon said to his partner, still laughing while now knowing Shadow is in love with Kari. "You know what is wrong with me''. Shadow asked Grimdramon, still confused at what he was feeling. Grimdramon stopped laughing and looked at Shadow. "That's something you shouldn't worry about right now. Wait till you're older''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, thinking it will be funny when Shadow finds out what he feels for Kari.

Shadow still looked confused, but he just forgot about what he was feeling and continued walking with Grimdramon. Shadow then remembered what Grimdramon promised Gatomon. "Hey, shouldn't you go outside. You did promise that you would have some fish with Gatomon''. Shadow said to his Digimon partner, reminding him that he promised to have dinner with Gatomon.

Grimdramon's eyes widen as he remembered that he was gonna spend the night with Gatomon. "Oh crap''. Grimdramon said as he remembered. Shadow and Grimdramon's path was then blocked by a Digimon.

The Digimon blocking their path was a Digimon that looked like a wizard with his cape and hat blue with brown hair and wearing yellow clothes and had a yellow staff. "Who are you?''. Shadow said to the Digimon blocking his path. "Wizardmon''. The Digimon that was called Wizardmon said to Shadow, not sounding like a threat and more like someone passing by.

"You want something''. Grimdramon said with his eyes narrowed at how this Digimon was blocking their path. "I just want to talk''. Wizardmon said to the two Darkness users, holing his left arm up in peace. "I know this may seem hard to ask, but don't trust Myotismon''. Wizardmon said to the Darkness users with narrowed eyes, making Shadow widen his eyes, before he narrowed them.

"Why would you ask that''. Shadow said to Wizardmon, wanting to know why Wizardmon asked that. "Whatever he promised you is a lie. He just wants your power to conquer the Human world. When his done, he'll make you two his slaves''. Wizardmon said to Shadow, telling him what Myotismon has planned for him. Shadow looked down at the ground, thinking of what Wizardmon told him. "Is he telling the true? Will Myotismon just make me his slave after he conquers the human world''. Shadow thought to himself, thinking about what Myotismon will do to him after his done with the Human World.

"When the time comes where you make a decision that could lead to what your life could have, listen to your heart and You'll make the right decision''. Wizardmon said to Shadow before he looked at Grimdramon. "Promise me that You'll take care of Gatomon for me''. Wizardmon said to Grimdramon, asking him to look after his friend that saved him.

Grimdramon looked surprised that Wizardmon was asking him about Gatomon, but he nodded to Wizardmon. "I will. I won't let anything hurt her''. Grimdramon said to Wizardmon, making Wizardmon smile at the Virus Digimon's answer.

"Thank you''. Wizardmon said as he walked past them, leaving Shadow to think about what he said and Grimdramon with a promise to protect Gatomon.

Shadow and Grimdramon arrived at their room where they'll rest. Shadow looked at Grimdramon. "See ya tomorrow''. Shadow said to his partner as he entered his room and closed the door. Grimdramon then spread his wings out and took off to go outside of the bass.

Grimdramon's flight took only 5 minutes since he was really fast. Grimdramon was now outside flying to the edge of the island, looking for Gatomon.

Grimdramon saw Gatomon seating down on the sand, waiting for him. Grimdramon landed next to Gatomon. "Hey''. Grimdramon greeted Gatomon with a smile. Gatomon looked left and saw Grimdramon. "Hey yourself''. Gatomon greeted Grimdramon back as she got up from the ground.

Grimdramon and Gatomon then went fishing for Fish. Grimdramon cached 5 fish while Gatomon cached 7 fish. "I win''. Gatomon said as she cached another fish, treating this as a competition.

"Aw man''. Grimdramon said in disappointment that he lost to Gatomon. "Don't be such a bad sport''. Gatomon said as she surpassingly kissed Grimdramon on the check. Grimdramon's face turned bright red from Gatomon's surprise kiss, while Gatomon blushed a little, she still giggled.

"H-h-hey''. Grimdramon said feeling nervously. Gatomon winked at Grimdramon as she took a bit of her fish. "Just eat your dinner or I'll eat it''. Gatomon said in a teasing tone. Grimdramon quickly grabbed his fish and started to eat.

Grimdramon and Gatomon eat their dinner in peace together, enjoying their time together.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow was lying down on his bed looking through his new book he got. He was really interested in it since it seems to have information about his crest of darkness.

"The user of the crest of Darkness will have the power that can do amazing abilities. The stronger the Darkness, the more power the user of the crest of Darkness will have''. Shadow said as he read his book.

One part then catch Shadow's interest. "The user of the crest of Darkness will have the power to use the Darkness to form any weapon, form objects, created wings or change your body. The stronger the Darkness, the more power you'll have''. Shadow said as he read his Book of Darkness.

Shadow then decided to give what the book said a try. Shadow then held his right arm out as he closed his eyes to focus. Shadow then felt like he was holding something, Shadow opened his eyes and his eyes widen in shock.

In Shadow's right hand was a Dark energy blade. Shadow kept looking at his energy sword in awe, before he let go of the energy blade and the blade disappeared.

Shadow looked at his right arm in awe, but then Shadow yawned as he felt sleepy. Shadow then decided to go to sleep, he would need his energy for tomorrow.

Shadow led down on his bed as he pulled the covers over him. Shadow then thought about Kari. "I don't know what this feeling is, but I can tell that you mean a lot to me. I won't let anything happen to you''. Shadow thought as he closed his eyes, knowing he cared deeply for the girl he met and would do anything to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The invasion begins.**

* * *

It has been two days since Shadow joined Myotismon, met his partner Digimon, Grimdramon and met Kari. Shadow and Grimdramon became best friends fast. They spared against each other and talked to each other very much about themselves. Shadow was trying out his new powers of Darkness and wanted to learn more of what he can do, so he asked Grimdramon to train with him and get better, with the Virus Digimon agreeing to do what his partner asked of him and gave Shadow some training, which helped increase Shadow's strength and height a little.

Shadow and Grimdramon would go out to search for the Eight child a lot, but couldn't find them, but Shadow would sometimes see the other Digimon working for Myotismon when searching, even seeing Wizardmon doing a street performance. Shadow though, when he was done searching, would go back to the park where he met Kari and spend time together with her. When he first went back to the playground, Shadow started to think that Kari didn't go there and just left him alone, like any other person he tried to befriend. However, Kari was waiting for him and gave him a smile as a greeting, which still surprised him at how nice she still was. Shadow kept feeling this weird feeling when he was next to Kari and it soon got stronger.

Shadow and Kari got along fast and became great friends from seeing their kindness and the kind of person they are. They would play at the playground a lot with them telling each other about themselves, with Shadow starting to smile more often. Grimdramon would watch from the shadows, watching young live blossom between the two.

Kari even took Shadow to her house when her parents and older brother were not home, surprising Shadow even more. Shadow and Kari would even take care of Kari's house cat Miko together and have fun at the house, but Shadow hasn't met Kari's parents yet.

* * *

 **(Opening Song)**

 **The scenes start out with buildings with clear Blue sky's**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **Then shows Tai going through the air spinning, changing the building and sky to letters in a black background, followed by Sora and Matt as well.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The other four kids soon followed after them through the air, Izzy first, then Mimi, then Joe, then T.K. for last.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are the Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to the In-Training Digimon Digivolving to Rookie Digimon, with Agumon first, and Gomamon last.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are the Champions!**

 **The scene changes to Gatomon and Grimdramon appearing together, along with the Champion Forms doing attack, Greymon going first, and Ferodramon going last.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion to Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to some Champion Level Digimon helping their Digidestined partner out in any situation in the Digital World**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are the Champions!**

 **The scene changes to T.K. and Kari, along with Shadow who was next to Kari, holding out their crests shooting pink and yellow beams, with Angemon appearing, Angewomon and Razordramon preparing their respective attacks.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to the seven original Digidestined falling down like comets, along with Myotismon appearing, preparing his Grizzly Wings attack.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scenes changes for Champion Digimon appearing, with Greymon appearing first and Ferodramon appearing last, then changes to their Ultimate Forms of Metalgreymon to Razordramon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are the Champions!**

 **Then shows each Ultimate Digimon attacking, with Razordramon being shown for last to do his attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes with each Digidestined with their Ultimate Digimon Partner behind them, except Shadow, who was next to Kari and T.K., who has his Mege Digimon Partner Shroudryumon who was next to Angewomon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scene ends with all nine Digidestined together with Shadow way at the end next to Kari.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

Right now for today, Shadow and Kari were outside looking for Miko who ran out of the house for some reason and were now looking for the cat. "Miko''. Kari called out to the cat as both her and Shadow was looking for her house cat in the park next to the building that Kari lives in. "How hard is it to find a kitty cat''. Shadow said in annoyance from just looking for a Cat, having his hands in his pockets, but still had a calm face.

Grimdramon was watching Shadow and Kari from the shadows of the trees. "I bet when they get to 18-years-old and 19-years-old, they'll get married straight away and have a baby next year''. Grimdramon thought to himself watching Kari and Shadow with a smirk on his face, laughing at how Shadow is falling in love, without him knowing.

Shadow and Kari kept looking for Miko in the park, but then they notice that a White cat was walking past them to the other way. Shadow and Kari turned to look at the cat, Kari looked at the cat confused while Shadow's eyes widen when he saw the cat.

"Gatomon''. Shadow thought to himself as he notices Gatomon was looking at both him and Kari. "What a funny looking kitty''. Kari said to herself, making Shadow and Gatomon look at her. "Hi there. Are you a friend of Agumon's''? Kari said to Gatomon, making Gatomon turn around to face her while Shadow once again checked his fake crest of light, but it wasn't reacting. "Are you one of them''. Kari said to Gatomon, who tried to play it off by pretending to be a normal cat and making normal cat sounds, making both Shadow and Grimdramon sweet drop at Gatomon's actions.

"There's no way that will work''. Both Shadow and Grimdramon thought to themselves while Kari got on her knees to look at the cat. "What's your name''. Kari asked Gatomon for her name, but Gatomon kept trying to be a normal Cat, until she ran away. "Wait''. Kari called out to Gatomon, but Gatomon kept going and soon left Kari's view.

Kari sighed as Gatomon left her vision and stood up. Shadow felt bad for Kari, so he put his right hand on her shoulder, making Kari look at him. "I'm sure you'll see her again''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

Kari smiled at Shadow, which caused him to blush, thinking her smile was beautiful. "Thanks, Shadow''. Kari said to Shadow with a smile, before she started to run. "Race you back to my house''. Kari called out to Shadow, as she kept running. "No far, she got a head start''. Shadow said as he chased after her, smiling at Kari.

Grimdramon chuckled again as he watched Shadow chase Kari. "What are you and Shadow doing''. Grimdramon heard Gatomon's voice from behind him. Grimdramon turned to see Gatomon looking at him with her hands on her hips and eyes a little narrowed.

"We're just having fun''. Grimdramon said as he looked back at Shadow who was still chasing after Kari. Gatomon jumped on Grimdramon's back, surprising him. "That girl could be the eight Digidestined. Why are you and Shadow not telling lord Myotismon and just playing with her''? Gatomon said to her friend as she wrapped her paws around Grimdramon's neck, making both him and her blush.

"We didn't get a reaction from the copy Myotismon gave us. That Kari girl also seems to make Shadow happy''. Grimdramon said as he spread his wings and took to the skies to chase the two children. Gatomon looked down from Grimdramon's shoulder to see Shadow chasing Kari who was waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

"This is the first time that I have seen Shadow smile with happiness''. Gatomon said as she wrapped her tail around Grimdramon's tail, making Gatomon and Grimdramon blush more at the tails making contact with each other.

Kari ran across the road when the Traffic lights turned green. Kari then stopped at the other side and turned around to see Shadow running after her with his cloak covering his body.

However, a Car that was not slowing down or looking like it wouldn't stop was going past the other cars and was heading straight for Shadow. Kari looked at the speeding car before she looked back at Shadow with a worried look. "Shadow, look out''. Kari called out to the Darkness user, worried for Shadow's safety. Shadow stopped running and looked at the speeding car heading towards him. At the last second before the car hits him, Shadow jumped very high over the speeding car and landed next to Kari.

Kari looked at Shadow in amazement, while Shadow looked like what he did was normal. "Shadow, that was amazing''. Kari said as she then hugged Shadow, making both her and Shadow blush. Shadow nervously put his arms around Kari and hugged her back. The Hug lasted for 10 seconds before Kari pulled away. "How did you jump so high''. Kari asked Shadow, wanting to know how her new friend jumped so high.

Shadow now looked nerves again. He got the ability to jump very high and more incredibly things thanks to his crest of Darkness and his training, but he didn't want to tell Kari about that. "I'm just really good at jumping''. Shadow said to Kari, trying not to sound nerves. Luckily for Shadow, Kari seemed to believe Shadow's words. "You must be lucky to be able to jump very high, Shadow''. Kari said making Shadow feel relieved that Kari believed what he said.

Shadow and Kari then continued to Kari's house, while Grimdramon and Gatomon was still in the air. "Shadow is getting more used to his new abilities really fast''. Gatomon said still on Grimdramon's back. Grimdramon without looking at Gatomon, nodded to her. "Soon he'll have full control of his new abilities''. Grimdramon said as he watched Kari and Shadow go up the staircase, before he landed at the bottom of the stair case, before he went after them with Gatomon getting off his back and following after them.

Shadow and Kari were now outside of Kari's house, right in front of the door. "Well I win''. Kari said with her hands behind her back with her eyes closed. "Only because I let you win''. Shadow said being honest, having many opportunities to run past her and win this little race between him and Kari. Kari shot Shadow a cute pouting face. "Aww, no far''. Kari said to Shadow, still pouting at Shadow. Shadow smiled back at Kari as he patted Kari on the head. "We can have another race later''. Shadow said to Kari as he then stroked Kari's hair. Kari's checks turned red from Shadow stroking her hair, but she still smiled at Shadow. "Alright, but next time I want you to really try''. Kari said to Shadow, which Shadow nodded to her with a smile.

Kari then put her hands on the door knob. She was about to open the door, but she then turned her head towards the corner of the hallway. "I know your there''. Kari said as Shadow knew who she was saying that to. Shadow could sense Gatomon and Grimdramon following them, and it was confirmed when Shadow heard Gatomon cat scream. Gatomon moved out of Kari's sight, but that caused her to accidently kiss Grimdramon on the lips, which caused her and Grimdramon to blush bright red at the lip locking.

Back with Kari and Shadow, Kari fully opened the door. "You can come in if you want, mum's not home''. Kari said to Gatomon as both her and Shadow entered the house. Gatomon slowly moved away from Grimdramon with her lips away from his. Both Gatomon and Grimdramon turned away from each other to keep themselves from seeing their faces bright red. "What the hell just happen? Did I just really have my first kiss with Gatomon!''. Grimdramon thought to himself, still blushing red at his first kiss being with Gatomon. "My first kiss. With my friend Grimdramon. I don't know if this is a dream come true or just a dream''. Gatomon thought to herself, still blushing red from her kiss with Grimdramon. Grimdramon and Gatomon then went in Kari's house, still not looking at each other while their faces were still red.

Shadow and Kari were now seating down on a couch watching TV. Kari had taken her shoes off, but Shadow kept his on with his cloak still covering him. Grimdramon was lying down in a dragon sleeping position, taking a little nap with Shadow having his right hand on top of Grimdramon's head, patting him, with Gatomon behind the couch, looking at Kari.

"Weather experts can't explain the unseasonal fog. In fact, they have no explanation for any of the Bizarre weather conditions we've been having. Including this heat wave''. The weather lady on TV said, making Shadow narrow his eyes. "Lord Myotismon's plan is making progress, soon the city will be covered in mist with no way to escape''. Shadow thought to himself, remembering that Myotismon telling him that he plans to trap the forest. "The weather sure is acting weird. What do you think of the weather acting like the way it is''? Kari asked Shadow on what he thinks of the weather. Shadow looked at Kari. "I don't know Kari''. Shadow lied to his friend, knowing why the city is getting much mist.

"Alright, just wanted to know what you thought about it''. Kari said as she looked back at the TV. While Kari was still watching the TV, Gatomon was still looking at Kari. "She seems nice and a sweet girl, but why do I feel like I know her''. Gatomon thought to herself, before she jumped on the couch and started cat walking towards Kari. "Just why do I feel like I know her and why do I feel like I've been waiting for her for something''. Gatomon thought to herself as she was now behind Kari, while Kari was still watching TV. Gatomon didn't remember much of her past, but after she met Grimdramon and how she saw that he was waiting for someone, some of her memories of how she waited and searched for someone appeared back in her mind. She even remembered how she met Wizardmon, which made the Digimon happy to see that the Virus made such an important role in Gatomon's life. Gatomon just doesn't think that Kari was the person that she was waiting for, because Kari just seems too young to look for someone, even searched for her.

Kari then turned around to look at Gatomon with a smile. "Hi''. Kari said to the Cat Digimon, surprising Gatomon. "Come here''. Kari said as she held her hands out for Gatomon, however Gatomon almost lost her balance and would have fallen, if Shadow didn't catch Gatomon by the tai. Shadow held on to Gatomon's tail as he put Gatomon in Kari's arms. Kari held Gatomon happily, while Gatomon looked at Shadow. Shadow pointed at Grimdramon and Gatomon looked at Grimdramon, to see that his left eye was open and was smiling at her, before he closed his eyes.

Kari stroked Gatomon's fur gently and feeling happy. "Your fur is just so soft''. Kari said happily with a smile as she continued to stroke Gatomon's fur. Gatomon felt Kari's hand on her fur and even if she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying the feeling of Kari stroking her fur. Soon Gatomon changed positions into a sleeping cat position as she continued to feel Kari's hand stroke her fur and soon she fell asleep from the nice feeling she was getting from Kari. Kari was now very happy as she continued stroking Gatomon's fur. "She's just so cute and her fur feels so nice''. Kari said as she continued to stroke Gatomon's fur. Shadow smiled at Kari, before he then notices a small black shine from in his shirt.

Shadow used his left hand to grab what was shining and pulled it out. Shadow looked surprised when he saw that it was his crest of Darkness shining. "What's with my crest''. Shadow thought to himself as he continued to look at his crest. Kari then took notice of Shadow's crest. "You have a nice pendent, Shadow''. Kari said to Shadow while looking at him. Shadow looked at Kari. "Thanks, Kari''. Shadow said to Kari, thinking that it was nice that Kari thinks his Crest is nice. Shadow then decided to ask Kari what she thought of the darkness. "Kari''. Shadow said to Kari, getting her attention. "Yes, Shadow''. Kari said to her friend, wondering what's wrong with him. "What do you think of the darkness''. Shadow asked Kari as he put his crest back around his neck.

Kari looked at Shadow, while still continuing to stroke Gatomon's fur. "I think the Darkness is nice''. Kari said with a smile, making Shadow look at her in shock. "You don't hate the Darkness or thinks it is scary''. Shadow said in disbelief at how Kari doesn't hate the Darkness. "Darkness can be scary sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I hate the darkness''. Kari said to Shadow, still smiling at him. "The Darkness can also be pretty and nice. It helps us out with many things. Like hid and seek and sleep. When the Sky turns black, it lets us see the pretty stars and spend special time with our love ones''. Kari said to Shadow, telling him what she thinks of the Darkness.

Shadow was still looking at Kari in disbelief. "You really think that way of the darkness''. Shadow said to Kari, wanting to know if she really thought of that. Kari nodded to Shadow with a smile. "Yup, I really don't hate the darkness. I like the darkness sometimes''. Kari said to Shadow, being honest with him. Shadow still had a look of disbelief, before he smiled warmly at Kari. "I see. Thank you for telling me, Kari''. Shadow said to Kari, glad that Kari doesn't hate the Darkness. "No problem, Shadow''. Kari said to her friend, smiling back at Shadow.

Shadow and Kari continued to watch TV with both Digimon asleep for a whole hour. Soon Gatomon started to wake up from her cat nap. Gatomon looked up to see Kari looking down at her with a smile. "Did you have a nice nap''. Kari said to Gatomon happily from spending time with her and stroking her fur.

"Meow''. Gatomon said to Kari, still trying to be a normal cat. Kari smiled at Gatomon as she continued to stroke Gatomon's fur. "You can continue to try to be a normal cat, but your too pretty to be a normal cat''. Kari said happily to Gatomon, having been happy to spend time with Gatomon. Gatomon let out another meow before she jumped off Kari's lap and started to head to the door. "Aww, are you leaving already''. Kari said as she got up from the couch, making Gatomon look at her. "You'll come back right''. Kari said, still happy from stroking Gatomon's fur. Gatomon continued to look at Kari for a few seconds, before she ran out the door. Kari sighed happily as Gatomon left her house. Kari then looked back at Shadow to see him getting off the couch with Grimdramon getting up as well. "I should be going too''. Shadow said to Kari as Grimdramon got off the couch as well.

Kari pouting face at Shadow having to leave. "Awww. Do you have to''. Kari said to Shadow if he really needs to leave. "I wish that I could stay, but I got to go now''. Shadow said to Kari, telling her that he would really like to spend more time, but can't. Kari continued to pout at Shadow, before she hugged him, surprising Shadow. "You'll come back tomorrow, right''. Kari asked Shadow if he'll come back tomorrow. "I will. Promise''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile. Kari smiled back at Shadow. "See you tomorrow''. Kari said to Shadow as both Shadow and Grimdramon left the house. Shadow and Grimdramon were now outside the building. "That was interesting''. Shadow said feeling happy that he spends time with Kari. "You just enjoy spending your time with that Kari, don't you''? Grimdramon said to his partner with a smirk, teasing Shadow about Kari. Shadow's checks turned a little red from Grimdramon's teasing, making Grimdramon laugh before he descended into the sky.

Shadow sighed as he begins to walk away. Only after 2 minutes of walking, Shadow heard a voice. "I've found the boy. Surround him''. Shadow turned around to see three male adults running towards him. "Aww crap''. Shadow thought to himself as he started to run with his cloak still covering his body. Shadow ran from the adults of the orphanage for 10 whole minutes, before Shadow started heading for an ally way. "Don't let him in that ally. Throw the net''. One of the adults said as two adults from above Shadow, hanging from building threw a big net at Shadow. Shadow glared at the net heading for him, before he took his left arm out of his cloak. " **Dark arm blade** ''. Shadow called out as one of his dark energy blades appeared in his arm and used it to slice and dice the net. All the adults of the orphanage saw Shadow cut the net and were shocked that he did that. Shadow run straight into the dark alley as the shadows covered him.

Shadow then used his new powers of Darkness to blend into the shadows and disappear. The three adults of the orphanage ran into the alley, but couldn't find Shadow. "Where is he?''. One adult said looking left and right. "Damn it. He escaped from us again''. The Second adult said feeling angry. "Why can't that kid understand that he has to be in the Orphanage, not out here in the dumps and scary places''. The third adult said as he looked left and right as well.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow was looking down at the three adults from atop a rooftop, while smirking to himself. "Another failure. That makes 20 in a row now''. Shadow said to himself, keeping track of the adult's failure of capturing him. "You keep track''. Shadow heard Grimdramon's voice from behind him. Shadow turned to see Grimdramon looking at him from behind. "Of Course I do. That way I can rub it in their faces later''. Shadow said as he walked up to his Digimon partner.

"Who are those people, anyway Shadow?''. Grimdramon asked Shadow on who the adults are. "They are people that try to capture me and take me to an Orphanage, but like I'll ever let that happen''. Shadow said as he walked past Grimdramon and Grimdramon followed after him.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

Shadow and Grimdramon spent the last 3 hours searching for the eight Digidestined, but couldn't find them. They were now on the top of a building looking at the night sky. "Another day, same results''. Shadow said holding the fake crest of light in his left arm. "We should go back to base now''. Grimdramon said to Shadow. Shadow was about to nod to Grimdramon, when both him and Grimdramon saw DemiDevimon flying over to them. "What is it''. Grimdramon said to DemiDevimon, wanting to know what he wants. "Listen, these are orders from lord Myotismon. Forget the base and spend the night at the Big Site convention center''. DemiDevimon said to the Darkness users making Shadow and Grimdramon widen their eyes.

"WHY''. Both Shadow and Grimdramon said to DemiDevimon on why Myotismon ordered that. "The Digidestined found our base, besides everything is planned for the invasion tomorrow''. DemiDevimon said to the Darkness user before he flew away, leaving Shadow and Grimdramon confused. "Let's go already''. Shadow said to Grimdramon as he started jumping from building to building to get to the big site convention, with Grimdramon flying after him. Soon they arrived there on the roof top. They decided to sleep on the rooftop. "Night''. Shadow said to Grimdramon lying down, looking at the stars. "Night Shadow''. Grimdramon said to his partner, before he fell asleep right away. Shadow looked at Grimdramon's right claw, before he grabbed it with his left arm. "I'm very happy, to have you as my friend, Grimdramon. Thank you''. Shadow thought to himself, before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Wake up already''. Shadow heard Myotismon's voice, disturbing his sleep. Shadow opened his eyes to see Myotismon looking down at him and Grimdramon. Shadow looked to see Grimdramon already awake. Shadow got off the ground and looked at Myotismon. "What is it, master Myotismon''. Shadow said to Myotismon, wondering what he wants. "I've been looking for you and Grimdramon. Why are you two up here''. Myotismon asked Shadow on why they were on the rooftop.

"DemiDevimon told us to come here for the night''. Grimdramon said to Myotismon, telling him why they are here. "Raaa. Fine then, the invasion started an hour earlier. Everyone in the city is held up here, I want you two to keep anyone leaving alright''. Myotismon ordered Shadow and Grimdramon to keep anyone from escaping. "Understood''. Shadow and Grimdramon said to Myotismon. Myotismon smirked at them, before he disappeared in his little bat forms.

Shadow and Grimdramon stood guard outside of the Bit Site convention center for 1 whole hour, doing nothing, but just training to past the time. They even whistled for a minute, but they then heard multiple voices said "Bokumon, lose your power'' over and over again from inside, getting Shadow confused. "Why are they saying the same thing over and over again''. Shadow asked Grimdramon on why the same thing was being heard over and over again. "That's the Bakumon's weakness, just say something over and over again and they'll lose power''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, telling him about the Bakumon's weakness, getting Shadow to understand.

Shadow and Grimdramon then saw lots of people running out of the bit site convention center. Shadow pulled his hood on to cover his face from view. "Stop them''. Shadow ordered Grimdramon as he stood up. Grimdramon nodded to Shadow as he took to the air. **"Darkness breath''.** Grimdramon called out as he fired his breath attack at the ground, in front of the people, blocking their way out with purple flames, scaring the people.

"Going somewhere''. Shadow said to the people, getting the people's attention and making them look at him with Grimdramon flying next to him. "You didn't even ask permission, not that you're getting it''. Shadow said to the many people, before he held his right arm in the air. "Darktyrannomon, take care of this''. Shadow said as DarkTyrannomon appeared from the ground. Shadow watched as the people panicked and how one man drive a machine to hurt Darktyrannomon, but ended up hurting himself. "What a reckless move, but that was brave, I'll admit''. Shadow thought to himself, feeling a little sorry for the man. Then some kind of captus plant Digimon with boxing gloves appeared. "Back to the stone ages with you''. The plant Digimon said as the Digimon uppercut Darktyrannomon, sending him to the ground. "Will I take care of this''. Grimdramon said to Shadow if he should enter the battle. "Let's leave it to Darktyrannomon''. Shadow said as he watched Darktyrannomon fight the plant Digimon, but then something unexpected happen.

" **Togemon digivole to… Lillymon''.**

The plant Digimon called Togemon digivoled to a woman plant-like digimon called Lillymon. "This is unexpected''. Shadow said in surprise as he and Grimdramon watched Lillymon fight Darktyrannomon. When Lillymon put a flower necklace thing around Darktyrannomon's neck, both Shadow and Grimdramon sweet dropped at seeing that. "That is just wrong''. Shadow and Grimdramon thought to himself. "You know what, forget what I said. Let's do this''. Shadow said to Grimdramon, having enough of just standing around. Grimdramon nodded to Shadow as he flew at Lillymon, who was patting Darktyrannomon.

Shadow held up his Dark Digi-vice as it glowed purple.

" **Grimdramon digivole to… Ferodramon''.**

Grimdramon digivoled to his champion form.

Grimdramon's champion form's appearance is a big Dragon that is black and purple skin on two legs, with dark blue bandages wrapping his forelegs, and has three claw toes on his feet. He also has small shoulder spikes and two arms with three claws like fingers with one dark blue x on each backhand, dark blue bandages wrapping his right forearm, a silver gauntlet on his left forearm, and a single blade on each elbow. He is bare chested with three blue claw marks across the chest, along with small flame patterns on the side. He wears a silver belt with a chain design, has a chain attach to the center from his right, and has a skull on his belt buckle, with a dark blue loincloth going down. He has two dragon wings with three claw like appendages on his wings. Also has a black and purple tail with spikes going down, and purple feather like features at the end. Also has long purple and black neck, with a purple and black dragon head with purple eyes, curved black horns from the sides from top to bottom, with a sharp horn on his nose, and a chin blade coming out, and has black/purple hair going down his head as well on his neck.

Lillymon turned around when she heard something, only to see Ferodramon's first to hit, sending her flying down at the ground. "Lillymon!''. Shadow heard a girl's voice, making him look down to see a 10 year old girl wearing pink pajamas, while also seeing the Bakumon taking all the other people back inside. Shadow looked at two people who were trying to reach the girl, but the Bakumon dragged them away, making Shadow feel bad from seeing their sad faces from being dragged away from the girl in pajamas. Lillymon flew out of the ground, but looked very hurt. "W-w-who are you?''. Lillymon said in pain at the unknown Digimon in front of here. "Ferodramon''. Ferodramon simply said to Lillymon, revealing his name as he chuckled at her shocked face.

 **(Digimon analysis)**

" **I am a champion Virus Dragon Digimon. My Dark flare attack blows away my opponent into dust and my Darkness howl will leave nothing left of you''.** Ferodramon said explaining about himself.

 **(Digimon analysis end)**

Lillymon's arms turned into a cannon as she pointed it at Ferodramon. **"Flower Cannon''.** Lillymon said as she fired her attack at Ferodramon. The attack hit, but it didn't look like it hurt Ferodramon. "What''. Lillymon said in shock at her attack doing no damage. "Is that the best you can do''. Ferodramon said as he spread his wings and took to the skies. **"Dark flare''.** Ferodramon shouted out as his body was in engulfed in dark flames, before he dived down at Lillymon. Lillymon was very lucky, because she managed to doge the attack. Ferodramon's attack hit the grass ground, creating a big black explosion. Ferodramon flew out of the explosion and into the air with his wing open.

"That will be enough''. Shadow heard Myotismon's voice, making him look up to see Myotismon looking at Darktyrannomon. "Back to the Digital world for you''. Myotismon said to the Virus Digimon, as DarkTyrannomon disappeared. "You're such a bad sport''. Lillymon said to Myotismon, thinking he didn't play fair. "Ha, you little flower child should be more concern for yourself''. Myotismon said to Lillymon as he focused his attention on her. **"Crimson Lighting''.** Myotismon said as he unleashed his whip attack at Lillymon, who managed to doge.

"Shadow, you and Ferodramon go to the TV station and wait for orders''. Myotismon ordered Shadow to head to the TV station and wait for orders. "As you wish''. Shadow said as he jumped onto Ferodramon's shoulder. Ferodramon then flew away from the battle, but Shadow looked back to see Lillymon get frozen by Myotismon's nightmare claw attack, before he looked back.

* * *

 **(Three minutes later)**

Shadow was still on Ferodramon's shoulder as he thought back to what he felt when he saw those two adult being dragged away from that 10-year-old girl. "Why did I feel bad, I should feel happy now that they know how I felt when my family was taken away from me''. Shadow thought in confusion at why he felt sorry for the girl and her parents. Ferodramon took notice of Shadow's confused look. "What's wrong''. Ferodramon said to his partner as he continued to fly over the city. "I don't know. I felt sorry for those people when they were being dragged away from that girl, I thought I was gonna feel happy that they now knew of my pain of my family being taken away from me''. Shadow said to his partner, still feeling confused at what was happening and why he was feeling like this.

Ferodramon looked at Shadow at the Conner of his right eye. "Shadow, do you really want people to go through the pain that you went through''. Ferodramon said to Shadow as he stopped flying and stayed mid-air. Shadow looked at Ferodramon in confusion. "What's brought this up''. Shadow asked his partner in confusion at why he asked this. "Do you really want to see Children separated from their families? Do you really want people to feel sadness, pain and fear? Do you really want that?''. Ferodramon said to his partner, wanting to know if he really wanted to take this path. Shadow would have said yes, but after he met Kari and how she seemed to make his hatred go away, Shadow started to think with his head some more. Shadow thought to himself for two whole minutes as he tried to figure out if this was really what he wanted.

"Do I really want this to happen? Do I really want to separate children away from their families and make parents be separated from their children, now knowing what will happen to them''? Shadow thought to himself, thinking of what he really wants and if this was what he wanted. "Do I really want the Darkness to really take over the world? If that does happen, then everyone will fear then the Darkness and just think it will be used for evil. I-I-I-I just don't know anymore''. Shadow thought in frustration, not knowing what he really wants now.

Shadow took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. "I-I-I just don't know anymore''. Shadow said to his partner, not knowing what he wants anymore. Ferodramon kept looking at his partner "Why is that your answer?''. Ferodramon asked Shadow, asking why Shadow said that. "Ever since I met Kari, my hate has started to go away and lets me use my head more often. Now I just don't know what I want''. Shadow said as he thought about Kari and how she just seemed to just change his life.

Ferodramon smirked at his partner's words about Kari. "That Kari girl really had that much of an impact in your life, huh''. Ferodramon said to his partner, smirking at how one girl changed Shadow's life. Shadow smiled as he could feel his heart beat faster with his checks turning red. "She was the first person who didn't think I was a freak. She called my eyes pretty and she played with me and made me happy. As far as I can tell, she's the most important person to me now''. Shadow said to his partner as he thought about Kari and how much she means to her. Ferodramon chuckled at his partner's words. "Yeah, Shadow is so in love with that Kari girl''. Ferodramon thought to himself, laughing at how Shadow is in love. "Now that I think about it. I haven't seen Gatomon back there. Maybe I'll ask Myotismon next time I see him''.

Shadow then looked back at Ferodramon. "Even with Kari being the first person that was nice to me. I still don't know what I should do''. Shadow said still feeling confused at what he should do that is right. Ferodramon looked back at Shadow. "Shadow, what does your heart say''. Ferodramon asked his partner on what his heart is telling him. Shadow looked at his partner in surprise, not expecting to hear those words from Ferodramon.

"I-I-I didn't expect you to say those words''. Shadow said in surprise at hearing his partner say those words. "Sometimes the heart has the answer''. Ferodramon said to his partner with a smile. Shadow decided to try what Ferodramon asked, but his couldn't understand what his heart wanted. Shadow did a seep sighed. "I still don't know the answer of what I should do''. Shadow said to Ferodramon, having no idea at what he should do. "You'll have the answer in time, just be patient''. Ferodramon said as he flied to the TV station. Shadow however, kept thinking about what Ferodramon said. "What does your heart say''. Shadow kept thinking about those words repeatedly.

"What my heart says''. Shadow thought to himself as he tried to find an answer. "What does my heart really want''. Shadow continued to think to himself as Ferodramon continued to fly them to the TV station.

* * *

 **(20 Minutes later)**

Shadow and Ferodramon arrived at the TV station and has been waiting for 15 whole minutes with Shadow seating on the top of building with Ferodramon hiding behind the building.

Shadow was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice Myotismon arrived while holding Gatomon in his arms, nor did Ferodramon who was watching Shadow. Shadow was soon drifted out of his mind when he felt an explosion coming from the inside of the building.

Shadow watched as Myotismon came out of the building with Kari, Gatomon and DemiDevimon floating out with him. Shadow and Ferodramon's eyes widen in shock when they saw Kari and Gatomon. "KARI/GATOMON''. Shadow and Ferodramon thought in shock at seeing the girls. Shadow and Ferodramon are now having difficulty in deciding to ether betray Myotismon or still follow Myotismon.

Then the Digidestined's digimon showed up. There was a wolf man, a Big red bug, the flower girl from before, a humanoid bird and a turtle warrior that has a hammer. Shadow and Ferodramon watched as the Digidestiend's digimon tried to fight Myotismon and Phantomon, but they just couldn't hurt him. Wizardmon managed to get a hit on Myotismon from behind, but Myotismon blasted Wizardmon back, after Wizardmon threw the real crest of light at Kari.

Myotismon was about to blast Kari and Gatomon, but then a voice called out. "Wait''. A voice said making Shadow and Ferodramon turned to see a Boy that is 11-years-old, wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, goggles, white gloves and white and blue shoes next to a Greymon. "You picked on the wrong guy's little sister, mister fang face''. The boy said to Myotismon, making Shadow widen his eyes. "That guy is Kari's big brother''. Shadow thought in shock, now seeing Kari's older brother for the first time and just seeing the hair color resemblance.

Shadow watched as the boy threw a Digvice to Kari, who cached it, but DemiDevimon grabbed it and Phantomon started to head towards the boy and Greymon, but Greymon then digivoled to MetalGreymon who scared off Phantomon. Every Digimon tried to attack Myotismon, but Myotismon made all their attacks disappear. However, a light catch Shadow's attention and he looked up to see an Angel Digimon wearing a helmet, and had a golden staff.

" **Hand of Fate''.** The Digimon said as he unleashed the attack at Myotismon that hit, hurting Myotismon and destroying Phantomon. "Have you had enough or do you want some more''. The Angel Digimon said to Myotismon, who just smirked at the Angel and said something, but Shadow didn't hear. Myotismon smirked at the Angel digimon before he turned around and said. **"Grizzly Wing''.** Myotismon said as his bat attack was going for Kari and Gatomon, making Shadow and Ferodramon's heart stop, not wanting to see Kari and Gatomon get destroyed.

However, Wizardmon got in front of Kari and Gatomon and took the hit for them, making Shadow and Ferodraon widen their eyes in shock. "He protected them''. Shadow and Ferodramon thought in shock at Wizardmon's actions. Shadow watched as Wizardmon had his final moments, before he died and Kari cried out.

The Digivice in DemiDevimon's claws flashed and DemiDevimon let go of it. Kari's brother grabbed the Digivice and threw it to Kari, who catches it. "Not her. No''. Myotismon said as Gatomon glowed and Kari's Digivice activated.

" **Gatomon Digivole to… Angewomon''.**

Gatomon digivoled into a beautiful female Angel. She wearied white clothing, had a helmet like Angemon, and had beautiful long blond hair, white wings and a purple or pink long scarf around her. "She's beautiful''. Ferodramon said in awe from seeing Gatomon's ultimate form for the first time, thinking she was beautiful then anything he has ever seen. "Myotismon''. Angewomon said to Myotismon as she flew into the air. "You tried to destroy the digidestined and rule their world will Darkness. Don't you have anything to say for yourself''.

"I don't have anything to say to you. It is my Destiny to rule this world in darkness and become king of the Digital world, and no Angel has the power to stop me''. Myotismon said to Angewomon, refusing to accept defeat. "Myotismon, don't you have any remorse for what you have done''. Angemon said from behind Myotismon. Myotismon chuckled at what Angemon said.

"Remorse, no. But you have forgotten something Angewomon that I haven't used my trump card yet''. Myotismon said to Angewomon, having kept his secret weapon in secret and decided now was the time. Angeowmon gasped as she figured out what Myotismon meant. "Oh no! How could I have forgotten about those two''. Angewomon thought to herself at how she forgot the two Darkness users. Myotismon held his right arm in the air. "Now, show yourselves Digidestiend and Digimon of Darkness''. Myotismon called out to Shadow and Ferodramon, getting the Digidestined confused at what he said.

Shadow stood up from his seating down possession. "That's our cue''. Shadow said to Ferodramon, ready for some action. Ferodramon nodded to Shadow before he flew out of his hiding possession. Ferodramon flew at Angemon, who turned around when he sensed someone, only to see Ferodramon's first.

Ferodramon's attack hit Angemon so hard, that he de-digivoled to Tokomon, who landed next to Kari. "Tokomon''. Shadow heard a Boy's voice from inside the building. All the Digidestined and their Digimon turned to see Ferodramon and Shadow, who still had his hoodie on. "It's those two from before''. Shadow heard the same girl from before said as she pointed at him and Ferodramon. Myotismon laughed as he jumped behind Shadow and Ferodramon. "Take care of the Digidestined''. Myotismon ordered Shadow and Ferodramon to deal with the Digidestined and their Digimon.

Shadow nodded to Myotismon, before he pulled his hoodie off to show his face. All the Digidestined and their Digimon gasped when they saw that Shadow was just a 9-year-old boy. "A kid''. Shadow heard Kari's brother said in shock. Shadow looked at Kari; only for his heart to hurt in pain he never thought was possible. Kari was looking at him in shock, fear and betrayal with tears in her eyes. Shadow's heart hurt in pain that he thought was not possible as he turned his face away to not look at Kari. "Is that you? Shadow''. Kari said to Shadow, hoping that it wasn't her friend. What Kari said surprised everyone, but Shadow, Angewomon and Ferodramon. The Digidestined and their digimon were surprised that Kari knew Shadow while Myotismon looked at Shadow in rage.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew who the eight Digidestined is''. Myotismon said to Shadow, angered at how he didn't tell him about Kari. "The copy you gave me didn't react''. Shadow said looking at Myotismon, without looking at him. Myotismon granted his teeth at what Shadow said. Shadow then looked back at Kari.

Shadow could feel his heart hurting from seeing the way that Kari was looking at him. Ferodramon was having the same pain as Angewomon was looking at him in the same way. "Ferodramon''. Shadow said his partner's name, getting Ferodramon's attention. Shadow then held up his crest of Darkness in his right arm, making the Digidestined and their digimon gasp at seeing Shadow's crest. Shadow's crest started to glow as Shadow was then surrounded by a Black glowing aura. "Digivole''. Shadow said as his Digi-vice glowed from his pocket with Ferodramon glowing as well.

" **Ferodramon digivole to… Razordramon''.**

Ferodramon digivoled into his ultimate form: Razordramon

Razordramon's appearance looks like a Cyberdramon's body, with only a few small differences. The body is still black, only the silver areas are purple instead with a gauntlet on his right forearm. He also has four Dark Dragon Wings on his back that form an X on the back, with some spikes on the edges of them. The feet have three sharp claws in front, with two claws in the back of the foot. The hands are five sharp claws with a Black X on the back of them, with each arms having two sharp blades coming out of the shoulders. The head is like a Cyberdramon's, only having claws marks on the helmet that showed his purple eyes, the upper head being black, along with a black mouth showing sharp fangs. His tail even had spikes on it and it stood 20G high.

Razordramon let out a powerful roar as he spread his wings, creating a shockwave that made everyone use their hands to protect their eyes.

 **(Digimon Analysis)  
"It feels good to be in my ultimate form. Just like before, I'm a virus Dark Dragon Digimon. My attacks are Devastation Claw and Shadow Bind''. **Razordramon said explaining about himself.

 **(Digimon analysis end)**

Razordramon's roar created a powerful shock way that soon disappeared. "Go Weregarurumon/ Lillymon/ Zudomon/ Garudamon/ MetalGreymon/ Megakabuterimon''. All the Digidestined called out to their partners, afraid of Razordramon getting close to Kari and Angewomon and destroying them.

" **Wolf claw/ Wing blade/ Flower cannon/ Giga blaster/ Horn buster/ Vulcan's Hammer''.** All the partner Digimon called out the name of their attacks as they unleashed their attacks at Rzordramon. Their attacks hit Razordramon straight on and created an explosion that covered Razordramon from view. "We got him!''. Kari's brother called out with a smirk, thinking that they have defeated Razordramon, getting Shadow to smirk at him. "Oh really''. Shadow said to Tai with a smirk, looking at Kari's brother. "Look again''.

Then the smoke from all of the Digidestined's Digimon's attacks was then blown away by Razordramon spreading his wings and roaring. "WHAT''. All the Digidestined said in shock at all their attacks doing nothing, with all the partner Digimon having their eyes widen in shock as well. "My turn''. Razordramon said with a smirk on his face as his claws were surrounded by a dark aura. **"Devastation Claw''.** Razordramon said as he slashes at the air with claw energy blasts heading towards the Digidestined's Digimon. Razordramon's attack hit all of the Digidestined's digimon expect Angewomon as they all then Di-digivoled back into in-training forms, being defeated by Razordramon's power. "No way. He took them out in one attack''. A blond hair boy that was the same age as Kari's brother said in shock as the in-training level digimon landed on the ground, out cold.

"HAHAHAHA. Well done''. Myotismon said to the Darkness users, laughing at how the Digidestined were being defeated. Shadow and Razordramon then saw that the only digidestined and Digimon left were Kari and Angewomon. Shadow was now really having trouble at what he should do. "Is this what Wizardmon meant when he said that I'll have a choice at what shapes my life? If I destroy Kari, darkness will role the world, but my heart just doesn't want to see Kari destroyed''. Shadow thought to himself, not wanting to destroy Kari for what she has done for him and his feelings for her.

"Kari!" Tai yelled out in fear, watching in dread and fear as he, the other Digidestined, and their respective Digimon partners watched in horror. They were seeing Kari and Angewomon being the last ones left to fight and they all knew they stood no chance against Shadow and Razordramon right now. They haven't seen Angewomon in action, but they knew that she didn't stand a chance against Razordramon.

Shadow was now standing a few feet away from Kari, while Razordramon was in the air with Angewomon facing him in front as well. "Yes, my servants finish them both off!" Myotismon said in glee, who was far behind Shadow, glad to see Shadow and Razordramon were about to destroy the eighth child and Angewomon. Things were looking very bad at this very moment for the digidestined and their digimon.

Kari was shaking in shock and fear at what was happening. Shock because Shadow and Razordramon attacked her brother and his friends. Fear because now Shadow is looking at her, seeing her as the next one to be destroyed and betrayal at seeing Shadow as her enemy. It broke Kari's heart as seeing Shadow as her enemy and how he is gonna destroy her.

Angewomon was in the same position as Kari, only feeling sad and hurt about fighting Razordramon, someone that is a close friend to her. Both girls were in a bad position, only this time they are fighting against the people they feel they can trust, only to feel betray by them and feeling their hearts break at seeing both Shadow and Razordramon as their enemies.

Shadow and Razordramon were very hesitant at this moment. Their hearts were breaking when they see the looks on the Kari and Angewomon. They each form a special connection with each girl. Angewomon as a close friend of Razordramon, who he fell in love with, and Shadow feeling a connection to Kari as well, not knowing that he was in love with her. They both really don't want to destroy Kari and Angewomon, but they were very confused on what to do at first.

Razordramon looked at Shadow. "Come on Shadow. Do what your heart says, not what you hatred says''. Razordramon thought to himself, looking at Shadow and hoping that his partner makes the right choice. Shadow, after seeing Kari's expression and listing to what his heart really wanted, he made their decision. "Razordramon." Shadow said to his partner as he looked down, gaining the Ultimate's attention. "Attack." Shadow continued as he then lifts his right hand's index finger into the air. Everyone watched to see what will happen with mixed expression, mostly in horror for Tai, the Digidestined, and the partnered Digimon, while holding their breath, not wanting to see Kari and Angewomon destroyed.

Myotismon was watching in anticipation about the destruction of the eighth child and Angewomon, but what everyone saw was going to be unexpected results. "Myotismon!" Shadow yelled out as he raised his head to show his glowing purple eyes, as he turned around and pointed at Myotismon. "What?!" Everyone yelled out in shock, not expecting Shadow and Razordramon to betray Myotismon. Razordramon then looked at Myotismon, as he growled at Myotismon who still had a shock furious look about Shadow and Razordramon sudden betrayal. "Good job, Shadow''. Razordramon thought to himself, proud of Shadow for making the right choice.

 **"Shadow Bind!"** Razordramon called out, with his wings glowing black, shooting shadow chains at Myotismon, which then trapped him. "What is the meaning of this?!" Myotismon furiously asked, while struggling within the shadow chains. Kari and Angewomon looked at Myotismon's position, not expecting this to happen. They then look at Shadow and Razordramon, waiting for an explanation for their actions. "Kari, I'm sorry that I almost attack you and for everything else". Shadow said to Kari, feeling guilty about almost destroying Kari and betraying her trust.

This caused Kari to smile back at Shadow, happy that he was protecting her now. "It's okay, and thank you, Shadow''. Kari said as she was glad that she can trust Shadow again and that Shadow was her friend again and felling that her heart was happy again, getting Shadow to smile at her. "I'm sorry as well, Angewomon". Razordramon said, not wanting to see a close friendbe destroyed by him, knowing that he cared for her then more for a friend.

"That's alright, I'm just glad to see you come to your senses and that we're friends again". Angewomon said to the virus type, smiling and glad to be able to trust Razordramon again and to feel her heart happy again. She then flew right next to Razordramon, standing right beside him this time. "You will pay for this!" Myotismon yelled out in rage, still struggling against his chains. Both Razordramon and Angewomon then looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. "Want to finish him off together?" Razordramon asked Angewomon if she wanted to end Myotismon together. "I couldn't agree more." Angewomon said to Razordramon, before both her and Razordramon readied their attacks.

 **"Devastation Claw!"** Razordramon yelled out, swiping his claws glowing black, forming a ball of darkness. **"Celestial Arrow!"** Angewomon yelled out, forming a white arrow made of light. Both Ultimate Digimon released both their attacks at Myotismon, a beam of darkness from Razordramon, and the light arrow release by Angewomon.

As both attacks kept coming at Myotismon, they merge together to become a black arrow that contains both light and dark energy. "No! No!" Myotismon yelled out in fear, before he feels the arrow pierce his chest. White and Black electricity began to form, until Myotismon banish in a dark black column, with no sight of the Evil Digimon's body.

"Myotismon is gone!" Kari gasped out in awe, not believing that happened. Everyone else was shocked about what happen, especially with Shadow and Razordramon sudden betrayal. "Why did you and your partner betray Myotismon?" Tai questioned the Darkness user, wanting an explanation for their action. Shadow then looks at everyone and then gives his answer. "I won't let anyone hurt Kari." Shadow said to everyone with narrowed eyes, making this vow to himself to always protect his friend. Kari then hugs him from behind with Shadow being taller than her, making both him and Kari blush with Tai giving Shadow a glare for being hugged by Kari.

Then the TV station started to shake, making Kari let go of her hug with Shadow. "The Building is collapsing''. Shadow said as Razordramon grabbed him with his right arm. "We got to get out of here''. Shadow called out to everyone to leave. Everyone grabbed their Digimon with Angewomon wrapping her arms around Kari. Soon everyone left the building as they watched it collapse. Shadow, Grimdramon who had de-digivoled, Kari and Gatomon decided to have a little talk to each other away from the Digidestined.

"Shadow, why were you with Myotismon''. Kari asked Shadow, wanting to know why Shadow was working for Myotismon. Shadow looked at his friend's confused look and gave his answer. "He promises to give me a better life and to let people feel the pain that I went through''. Shadow said to Kari, telling her why he sided with Myotismon. Kari looked at Shadow confused. "What kind of pain are you talking about''. Kari said to Shadow, wondering what Shadow meant by that. "The pain of being alone, no family, no friends, having people hate what you care most''. Shadow said to Kari, explaining what pain he feels. "I became so angry at the world that I forgot what I really wanted''.

Kari still looked confused. "What you really wanted''. Kari said to Shadow, wondering what Shadow really wanted. "I wanted to show the world that the Darkness isn't all bad. That the Darkness could be used for good and not just for evil''. Shadow said to Kari, explaining what he really wanted. "However, my anger made me forget what I really wanted and made me want to make the people pay, but then I met you, Kari''.

Kari now looked surprise at what Shadow said. "You treated me like I was your friend and not call me a freak. You made my hatred go away and helped me remember what I wanted. The time we spent together were the happiest moments of my life''. Shadow said as tears started to go down his eyes. "Thank you so much Kari. And I'm sorry that I betrayed you''.

Kari smiled at Shadow while she put her hands-on Shadow's face, making him look at her. "Shadow, I don't know why but my heart hurt when you told me about your pain. It just hurt me to see you in pain. The Days that we played with each other made me so happy. My trust in you was never broken, I believed in you and you didn't betray me. You're my friend that means so much to me and nothing can change that''. Kari said to Shadow as she continued to hold Shadow's face, before she kissed Shadow's check.

Shadow now started to cry as he blushed as well. "Thank you, Kari. Thank you so much''. Shadow said as he continued to cry while Kari hugged him. Grimdramon and Gatomon watched their partners with smirks on their faces. "You think they're in love''. Gatomon said to Grimdramon, wondering if he thinks the same as her. Grimdramon chuckled at what Gatomon said. "Yup, I saw it firsthand. I saw that it was love at first sight for those two''. Grimdramon said to Gatomon as he watched Shadow and Kari.

Gatomon giggled at her friend's words. Grimdramon then looked at Gatomon. "Gatomon, I'm sorry that I almost attacked you as well after everything you've done for me''. Grimdramon said as he looked at the ground in sadness.

Grimdramon then felt Gatomon's paws on his face, making him look at Gatomon who was smiling at him. "You were just taking care of Shadow so that he wouldn't be alone. You did nothing wrong. You're still my friend that took my heart away from me''. Gatomon said to Grimdramon with a smile, before she surprisingly kissed Grimdramon on the lips. Grimdramon's eyes widen in shock from Gatomon's surprise kiss, but he closed his eyes as he kissed Gatomon back with his and Gatomon's tails wrapping around each other.

After Shadow was done crying and Gatomon and Grimdramon done with their make out time, they walked back to the other digidestined, who looked like they were searching for something. "What are you looking for''. Kari said to the team, getting the Digidestined's attention as they looked at Kari, Gatomon, Shadow and Grimdramon. "Kari, get away from those two''. Tai said to his sister as he glared at Shadow while holding Koromon. What Tai said made Kari and Gatomon widen their eyes while Shadow and Grimdramon looked down at the ground, knowing that the Digidestined don't trust them. "Why Tai''. Kari said to Tai as she and Gatomon stayed close to Shadow and Grimdramon."Why. Because those two are users of Darkness''. A red hair girl that was the same age as Tai said. "What does that have to do with me staying next to Shadow''. Kari said to the red hair girl. "Kari, those two use Darkness which means they're evil''. Tai said as he started walking towards Kari. Kari glared at her older brother, which surprised him. "If Shadow was evil, he would have helped Myotismon, not betray him''. Kari said to her big brother, thinking and knowing that Shadow can be trusted.

"That just proves that he can't be trusted''. A blond boy that was around Shadow and Kari's age said to Kari while holding Tokomon. "He could betray us as well''. Kari shook her head at what the boy said. "Shadow betrayed Myotismon because he didn't want to hurt me and he told you himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me''. Kari said to the blond boy named T.K. Tai was about to say something when Shadow spoke. "If you guys are done arguing''. Shadow said to the team, making Tai, Kari, Sora and T.K and their digimon to look at him, seeing him looking up. "You would notice that the fog is not getting clear''. Shadow said as Kari walked back next to him with Gatomon jumping on Grimdramon's back. Everyone looked up to see that Shadow was right. The Fog was not getting clearer. "Impossible''. Tai said in shock at seeing the fog still around. "But Myotismon is gone''. Sora said to the group, holding her digimon in her hands. "I don't think so''. Shadow said getting everyone, but Grimdramon to look at him. "Knowing that fang face, he probably has one last trick up his sleeve''. Shadow said as he then looked at Myotismon's mask.


	3. Chapter 3 the Adventure begains

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, but I have two reasons why. The first was because I took a break when the holidays started and the second was because I lost my USB stick, which made me start over again. Now questions answered.**

 **Ahurtrojo: Your wish has come true.**

 **Vakama1: Glad your enjoying it.**

 **GirlFish: You find out in this chapter.**

 **That's all, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

"This stinks''. Tai said as he kicked Myotismon's mask, upset that the fog was not gone. All the digidestined and their digimon with T. K's father were outside of the destroyed TV station with Shadow and Grimdramon next to Kari and Gatomon. The other digidestined were holding their digimon who were still in in-training who were still hurt from Razordramon.

"Sometimes, things just don't go the way you want them too, and this is one of those times''. Shadow said to Tai, while looking up at the sky with his cloak covering his body. Tai glared at Shadow, still not trusting him one bit after what happen and that Kari hugged Shadow.

"Do you know why the fog hasn't disappeared, Shadow''. Kari asked Shadow, thinking that Shadow might know why the fog hasn't disappeared. Shadow looked at Kari, before he shook his head. "No, I don't. Myotismon didn't tell me about the fog still around the city if he was defeated''. Shadow said to Kari, not knowing why the fog hasn't disappeared yet.

"Myotismon must have thought that he wouldn't be defeated so that's why he didn't tell us anything''. Grimdramon said next to Shadow and Kari with Gatomon still on his back, being careful to not hurt her Grimdramon's wings.

"We should go check the Big Site convention center and see what happen to the people that were captured''. T. K's dad said to everyone, making them nod to what he said. "I would also like to get out of these pajamas''. The 10-year-old girl called Mimi said as she really wanted to change into her normal clothes.

"I would also like to check in my house and see how the Bakemon left it''. A boy that was older then Tai, whose name is Joe said. Everyone agreed with him.

" **Grimdramon digivole to… Ferodramon''.**

Everyone turned around to see Ferodramon in Grimdramon's place with Shadow jumping onto Ferodramon's left shoulder. "You guys can check your houses, while me and Ferodramon take care of the Bakemon in the Big Site convention center''. Shadow said to everyone with his cloak still covering his body and not looking at the Digidestined.

"Can I and Gatomon come with you and Ferodramon, please Shadow''. Kari asked Shadow with Gatomon in her arms. What Kari said shocked all the digidestined and their digimon. They couldn't believe that Kari wanted to go with Shadow and Ferodramon after what just happen.

Shadow smiled at Kari. "Of Couse you two can come, just stay behind me when we get to the Convention center''. Shadow said to Kari, not wanting to see her get hurt from the Bakemon.

Kari nodded to Shadow with a smile, causing Shadow to smile back at her. Ferodramon lowered his left claw for Kari and Gatomon to get on. Kari and Gatomon, who was still in Kari's hands got on Ferodramon's claw, before Ferodramon put them on his left shoulder next to Shadow, who wrapped his cloak around Kari, so that she would be safe.

Ferodramon then spread his wings out, before he then took to the skies with Shadow, Kari and Gatomon on his shoulder with the Digidestined and their digimon watching Ferodramon fly away.

Tai was glaring at Ferodramon, still not trusting or liking Shadow one bit for two reasons. The first reason was because Shadow's crest was the crest of Darkness and the second reason was because Kari seemed to like Shadow. "Wait till I get my hands on that guy''. Tai said angry about Kari going with Shadow.

Koromon, who was still in Tai's arms was angry at Ferodramon as well. Only because he doesn't trust him ether and wanted payback for the beating that Ferodramon gave him. "Next time that me and that Dragon go against each other, I'll smash him''. Koromon said, wanting to hurt Ferodramon.

The Digidestined, their Digimon and T. K's father then left the destroyed TV station, leaving Myotismon's mask on the ground.

* * *

 **Opening Song**

 **The scenes start out with buildings with clear Blue sky's**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **Then shows Tai going through the air spinning, changing the building and sky to letters in a black background, followed by Sora and Matt as well.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The other four kids soon followed after them through the air, Izzy first, then Mimi, then Joe, then T.K. for last.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to the In-Training Digimon Digivolving to Rookie Digimon, with Agumon first, and Gomamon last.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to Gatomon and Grimdramon appearing together, along with the Champion Forms doing attack, Greymon going first, and Ferodramon going last.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to some Champion Level Digimon helping their Digidestined partner out in any situation in the Digital World**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to T.K. and Kari, along with Shadow who was next to Kari, holding out their crests shooting pink and yellow beams, with Angemon appearing, Angewomon and Razordramon preparing their respective attacks.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to the seven original Digidestined falling down like comets, along with Myotismon appearing, preparing his Grizzly Wings attack.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scenes changes for Champion Digimon appearing, with Greymon appearing first and Ferodramon appearing last, then changes to their Ultimate Forms of Metalgreymon to Razordramon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Then shows each Ultimate Digimon attacking, with Razordramon being shown for last to do his attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes with each Digidestined with their Ultimate Digimon Partner behind them, except Shadow, who was next to Kari and T.K., who has his Mege Digimon Partner Shroudryumon who was next to Angewomon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scene ends with all nine Digidestined together with Shadow way at the end next to Kari.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

Ferodramon was flying over the city with Shadow, Kari and Gatomon on his left shoulder as he flew to the Convention center. Shadow had his cloak wrapped around himself and Kari so that Kari wouldn't be in danger and that she wouldn't get cold from the Wind blowing against her. Kari was holding onto Gatomon as she enjoyed the ride to the Convention center and she was glad that Shadow was her friend again.

"We'll be there soon''. Ferodramon said to Shadow, Kari and Gatomon, who nodded to him. Shadow looked at Kari. "When we get to the Convention center, stay behind me ok''. Shadow said to Kari, not wanting to take the chance for her to get hurt.

Kari nodded to Shadow, making him smile at her. Ferodramon then landed in front of the Convention center. Shadow helped Kari get down from Ferodramon's shoulder, Ferodramon de-digivoled back to Grimdramon after Shadow got Kari down.

Shadow used his arms to open his cloak, showing his clothes before he summoned his Dark arm blades, surprising Kari and Gatomon, who got out of Kari's hands. "Shadow, how are you doing that''. Kari asked her friend, making Shadow look at her. "It's one of the things that my Crest of Darkness allows me to do''. Shadow said to Kari, before he looked at the Convention center.

"Remember to stay behind me Kari''. Shadow said to Kari, which Kari nodded to him. "Let's roll''. Shadow said as he, Grimdramon and Gatomon charged into the convention center with Kari following them.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

" **Lighting paw/ Darkness breath''.** Both Gatomon and Grimdramon said as they attacked the Bakemon. Gatomon punching the Bakemon in the face while Grimdramon used his breath attack and his claws to attack, while flying.

Shadow was using his Dark Arm blades to slice and dice the Bakemon that tries to attack him. He also found out that he could fire Dark Energy blast at the Bakemon who were trying to escape. Shadow was also protecting Kari from harm and Kari was watching her friend in awe as he took care of the Bakemon.

Shadow just sliced through the last Bakemon as he looked left and right. "That was the last Bakemon''. Shadow said as his Dark Arm blades disappeared. Grimdramon landed on the ground next to Gatomon and Kari walked up to Shadow. Shadow looked at Kari, while his cloak was still open showing his clothes.

"Go down this hall and You'll find everyone that the Bakemon captured''. Shadow said to Kari as he pointed down a hallway. "But what about you Shadow''. Kari said to Shadow, wanting to know why he was not coming with her to where her parents were.

"I'll keep guard and wait for the other digidestined while you check everyone that was captured okay''. Shadow said to Kari, telling her why he wasn't coming. Grimdramon walked up next to Shadow while Gatomon walked up next to Kari.

Kari looked like she was about to argue, when Shadow surprised her when he kissed her on the forehead, making him and her blush at his surprise kiss, while Gimdramon and Gatomon smirked at Shadow and Kari.

"I'll come over when the others arrive okay, just please let me stand guard''. Shadow said to Kari with his checks red. Kari's checks were also red, but she managed to nod to Shadow. "A-A-Alright, just b-be careful''. Kari said to Shadow, while having trouble to talk since her heart was beating fast.

Shadow smiled at Kari, before he turned around and started walking away with Grimdramon following him, while Kari and Gatomon walked down the hall that Shadow pointed to.

Shadow and Grimdramon walked to the front of the Convention center and waited for the other Digidestined while keeping guard. Shadow brought out his book of Darkness and started reading more of it as it told him more of his Crest of Darkness's powers.

One part of a page caught Shadow's attention. "If the user of the Crest of Darkness feels a powerful emotion, the crest of Darkness will give the user more power to destroy even a Mega Digimon''. Shadow said as he read the page, while holding the book with his right arm, while his left arm was crossed.

Grimdramon was next to his partner and was watching Shadow read his book of Darkness. "Shadow is really an interesting person. Loving the Darkness and wanting to show that it can be used for good. I'm glad that Shadow is my partner''. Grimdramon thought to himself, looking at Shadow.

Shadow and Grimdramon then heard footsteps, making them look to see the Digidestined and their now rookie level digimon entering. T. K's father was with them, but there were three more people with them. One was a boy that looked like joe, the other two were a Woman and a Man. Mimi was also wearing different clothes. (The clothes she wears in the show)

"What took you guys so long''. Shadow said as he put his book of Darkness in his cloak. The Digidestined and their digimon just glared at Shadow and Grimdramon in response. "Where's Kari''. Tai demanded for Shadow to tell him where his sister is.

"She's where her parents are with Gatomon checking them''. Grimdramon said for Shadow, not liking how the Digidestined treated Shadow. Shadow pointed at the hallway behind him. "Take this way and you'll find the room''. Shadow said as he then looked back at the Digidestined.

The Digidestined were still glaring at him, while Shadow didn't look like he cared that they were glaring at him. "You may be a Digidestined and helped us beat Myotismon, but don't think that makes us trust you''. The red haired called Sora said to Shadow, with her partner Biyomon agreeing with her.

The room was silent for 10 seconds, till. "And I should care''. Shadow said, making the Digidestined and their digimon widen their eyes. "The only reason I betrayed Myotismon was because I cared about Kari and didn't want to hurt her''. Shadow said as he was now glaring at the Digidestined, with his eyes glowing purple, making the Digidestined take a step back.

"And I was following Myotismon to protect Gatomon and Shadow, not for any other reason''. Grimdramon said to the Digimon, growling with Dark energy coming out of his mouth making the Digimon scared.

"We don't care if you trust us or not. We're only here to show that Darkness can be used for good and to protect Kari and Gatomon from anything. Not to gain your trust''. Shadow said to the Digidestined with his arms crossed and eyes still glowing.

Then Shadow and Grimdramon sunk into the shadows of the building, shocking everyone watching before they disappeared fully in front of the Digidestined and their digimon.

* * *

 **(With Kari and Gatomon)**

Kari and Gatomon were kneeling on the ground next to Kari's unconscious Parents. They found all the people that the Bakemon captured and found Kari's parents right away. They grew worried when her parents won't wake up, but could tell that they were still alive.

The Shadows behind Kari and Gatomon started to rise, before it formed into Shadow and Grimdramon. "The others are here Kari''. Shadow said to Kari from behind, scaring both Kari and Gatomon.

"Aaaaaaa''. Kari and Gatomon shouted out, making Shadow and Grimdramon widen their eyes. "What's wrong''. Grimdramon said to Kari and Gatomon, wanting to know what made them scream. "You guys scared us''. Kari said as she and Gatomon took deep breaths to calm down.

Shadow walked next to Kari, before he kneeled to look at Kari's parents with his cloak covering his body again. "So, these two are your parents''. Shadow asked Kari, looking at her parents.

Kari nodded to Shadow as she continued to look at her parents. Grimdramon and Gatomon were next to each other, watching their human partners. "I wish I could have met them in a Different way''. Shadow said to Kari, feeling bad that his first meeting with Kari's parents was like this.

Kari looked at Shadow. "Once everyone wakes up and all of this is over, I'm sure my parents will be happy to meet you, Shadow''. Kari said to Shadow, smiling. Shadow smiled back at Kari. "Thanks, Kari''. Shadow said, thanking Kari.

The two friends kept looking at each other with smiles on their faces, while looking at each other's eyes. Soon Shadow and Kari started to lean towards each other with their eyes half closing.

Grimdramon and Gatomon were now smirking at Shadow and Kari, thinking that they were about to kiss, till.

The doors slammed open, forcing Shadow and Kari to move away from each other and look to see who slammed the door open. Grimdramon and Gatomon were also looking at who slammed the door open.

The one who slammed the door open was Tai with Agumon next to him and all the other digidestined behind him. "KARI''. Tai shouted out as he instantly ran towards Kari. Shadow got up from the ground and moved away so that Tai wouldn't push him.

Tai kneeled next to Kari as he checked her out. "Kari, are you alright. Did he hurt you''. Tai said worried for his sister. "I'm fine Tai''. Kari said to her brother.

Shadow looked to see the other Digidestined go to their families. Shadow started to feel sad that the other digidestined had families and he didn't. "Kari, what were you thinking going with that guy''. Shadow heard Tai say, making him look to see Tai and Kari standing, with Kari looking at her brother with an angry look.

"What was wrong with me going with Shadow. Shadow is my friend and he took care of me''. Kari said to her brother, wanting to know why Tai doesn't want her to be near Shadow.

Tai now looked angry. "Everything is wrong with you being around him. He can't be trusted, he has the crest of Darkness and he worked for Myotismon''. Tai said to Kari, hoping that she would understand.

Shadow decided to get involved. "I betrayed Myotismon and helped destroy him. It is also Kari's choice of who she wants to be with''. Shadow said, making both Tai and Kari look at him.

"Shut up already. This has nothing to do with you''. Tai said to Shadow, while glaring at him. Shadow didn't flinch. "You were talking about me so it does have something to do with me. Just what is your problem with me''. Shadow said to Tai, wanting to know why Tai seemed to dislike him the most among the Digidestined.

Tai continued to glare at Shadow. "My problem is you. You have the crest of Darkness, something that we have been fighting against for a long time. You also worked for Myotismon and almost hurt Kari and that you just betray Myotismon and just say that your only reason for doing that was to protect Kari. You're just a freak that your parents would want to get rid of''. Tai said glaring at Shadow with anger.

What Tai just said about his parents, hurt Shadow in the hurt. Shadow looked down at the ground in sadness with tears starting to show in his eyes. Kari gasped at what Tai said and looked at Shadow to see him looking down at the ground with tears in his eyes, making her heart hurt.

Tai however, wasn't done. "You helped capture everyone here and then just change sides just for one reason. You don't deserve to be a Digidestined. You deserve to be alone with no friends, family or anything. Especially Kari''. Tai said, now pointing at Shadow.

Shadow's tears were now falling from his face after what Tai said. Shadow didn't want to be alone or separated from Kari, but what Tai just said really hurt him.

Kari who was in disbelieve from what Tai said could only look at him in shock that he would say that. Kari looked at Shadow and her heart hurt even more when she saw Shadow's tears.

Kari was about to say something to Shadow, when Shadow sunk into the Shadows and disappeared. "Tai, how could you say that''. Kari snapped at her brother, angry for what he said to Shadow.

Tai looked at his Sister, while taking deep breaths. "He deserved it for everything he has done. He doesn't deserve to be a Digidestined and much less deserve to be around you, Kari- ''. Tai was cut off when Kari did something that he thought that Kari would never do to him.

Kari slapped Tai in the face.

Everyone who was awake and the Digimon stared in shock at what they saw. Tai looked at his Sister in shock, while Kari was looking at her brother in anger. "You have no right to speak to Shadow like that. Shadow betrayed Myotismon because he wanted to protect me and try to make things right for what his done. You had no right to call Shadow a freak and to say anything about his parents''. Kari said screaming at Tai, angry for what he said to Shadow.

"Kari… I-I-I just wanted to protect you''. Tai said still in shock that Kari slapped him. "By pushing Shadow away. Shadow is not a freak and he doesn't have Parents. He has been alone his whole life''. Kari said screaming at Tai.

What Kari said, made all the Digidestined and their digimon widen their eyes in shock. That didn't think that Shadow had been alone his whole life. "His been alone for as long as he can remember, until he met Grimdramon and me. But now because of what you said, you made Shadow cry''. Kari said still screaming at Tai.

Tai was now feeling guilty about what he said to Shadow, tried to apologize to Kari. "Kari, I'm sorry I didn't know''. Tai said to his Sister, trying to say sorry to her. However, what Tai said only made Kari angrier. "That's right, you didn't know so you shouldn't have said it''. Kari said to Tai, making Tai take a step back.

Kari started to take deep breaths as she looked at her brother. "Until you apologize to Shadow, don't talk to me''. Kari said to Tai, before she looked at Gatomon and Grimdramon. "Come on you two, let's go find Shadow''. Kari said to Gatomon and Grimdramon, wanting to find Shadow.

Gatomon nodded to Kari as she looked at Grimdramon. "Come on Grimdramon. Shadow needs us to calm down''. Gatomon said to her friend, wanting to find Shadow as well. Grimdramon was growling at Tai angrily for what he said to Shadow, but calmed down.

"Alright let's go''. Grimdramon said to Gatomon, wanting to cheer up his partner. Kari, Gatomon and Grimdramon then left the room to go find Shadow, leaving the Digidestined and their digimon, who were still in disbelief about Kari slapping Tai and what Kari just told them about Shadow's past.

Tai looked down at his Parent's sleeping faces, with a tear leaving his eye. "What have I done, Mum, Dad''. Tai thought to himself, still feeling guilty for what he said about Shadow.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow was outside of the convention center seating down on the ground under a tree's shadow. He was holding his legs with his cloak covering him and his hood on.

Shadow was crying from what Tai said to him. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I never wanted to hurt Kari. Just why do people hate the Darkness so much and why does everyone hate me''. Shadow thought to himself as he continued to cry.

Shadow cried for 10 whole minutes alone, till he felt someone's hand on his left shoulder, making him look to see that it was Kari with Grimdramon and Gatomon next to her.

Kari kneeled, while smiling sadly at Shadow. She pulled Shadow's hood off, before she hugged Shadow where her arms around his neck. Shadow hugged Kari back as tears continued to fall from his eyes. Soon Gatomon and Grimdramon joined the hug as Shadow didn't feel alone anymore.

Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon and Gatomon continued to hug each other for 2 minutes before Shadow fell asleep from his crying. Kari leaned against the tree as she let Shadow sleep on her lap, while Grimdramon and Gatomon seat next to each other, watching Shadow and Kari.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later).**

Shadow has been asleep for 30 minutes now with Kari watching him, while Grimdramon and Gatomon watching her. Shadow's eyes then started to slowly open and the first thing he saw was Kari's smiling face. "Did you have a nice nap''. Kari asked Shadow with a smile.

Shadow smiled back at Kari. "Yeah, it was nice''. Shadow said to Kari as he got up from his lying down position. Kari then kissed Shadow on his left check, surprising him, while making him and her blush.

"I'm sorry for what Tai said to you and for not saying anything to help you''. Kari said to Shadow, feeling bad that she let her brother talk that way about Shadow. "It's alright. He was your brother so it's expected for you to not think he would say that''. Shadow said to Kari as he hugged her, making both her and Kari blush.

 **Boom.**

Shadow and Kari heard a boom, making them look to see a Big red and black digimon. Shadow and Kari stand up as they looked at the digimon. "Who is that?''. Shadow said, wanting to know who that Digimon is. "That is Venommyotismon''. Shadow and Kari heard Grimdramon's voice making them turn to see Grimdramon and Gatomon behind them.

"VenomMyotismon?''. Shadow and Kari said in confusion. "Venommyotismon is Myotismon's mega level form''. Grimdramon said, making Shadow and Kari widen their eyes in shock. "That's a Mega level''. Shadow said in shock. He remembered reading in his book of Darkness that Digimon could digivole to a level beyond the Ultimate level called a Mega level.

"But how did Myotismon digivole into Venommyotismon''. Kari said in shock about there being a level beyond the ultimate level and that Myotismon digivoled into the mega level. "We can figure that later, right now we have to get to the others''. Gatomon said, which everyone agreed.

Shadow, Kari, Gatomon and Grimdramon ran inside the convention center to find the others. They found the Digidestined with T. K's dad and their digimon next to a van. "Hey, what's going on''. Grimdramon said getting everyone's attention.

"We don't know how, but Myotismon survived and is now destroying the city''. A red hair boy called Izzy with his partner Tentomon next to him. "We sent MetalGreymon and Weregarurumon to distract him, but they won't hang on for much longer''. Tai said as everyone looked over to see that MetalGreymon and Weregarurumon were not doing so well.

"We have to destroy him once and for all''. Gatomon said as she was next to Grimdramon. Everyone looked at her. "Well then let's roll''. Biyomon said as she flapped her wings. "We'll be right behind you''. Palmon said to Gatomon, but Gatomon shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Patamon is the only one that needs to come with me''. Gatomon said as everyone looked at her in shock.

"But why Gatomon''. Grimdramon asked his lover, wanting to know why she just wanted to fight with Patamon. "Don't get me wrong, I have a plan. You guys will need your full strength if it falls''. Gatomon said to everyone, before she looked at Grimdramon. "Especially you Grimdramon. Your strongest Digimon out of all of us, so please just trust me''. Gatomon said to her Lover, wanting his trust in her plan.

Grimdramon looked like he was struggling to answer, but he nodded to Gatomon. "Alright, just be careful''. Grimdramon said to Gatomon, not wanting to see her get hurt. Gatomon nodded to Grimdramon. "I will. Come on Patamon, let's fly''. Gatomon said as she turned around and started running with Patamon flying after her.

" **Gatomon digivole to… Angewomon".**

" **Patamon Digivole to… Angemon''.**

Gatomon and Patamon digivoled into Angewomon and Angemon as they flew towards Venommyotismon, while Tai, Matt, T. K, Izzy, Izzy's parents, Tentomon and Kari got in the van, while Shadow and Grimdramon jumped on top of the van, while Matt's dad tried the van after Angemon and Angewomon.

Shadow and Grimdramon were raided on top of the van, as it headed for VenomMyotismon.

They both then witness Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon get hit by Venommyotismon and going back into their rookie levels. "Well there goes those two''. Shadow said to Grimdramon with his cloak flowing in the breeze. "Better luck, next time for them''. Grimdramon said next to Shadow as he felt bad that Agumon and Garbumon got beat easily by VenomMyotismon.

They then watched as Angemon and Angewomon battle Venommyotismon, but didn't seem like they were making any luck against VenomMyotismon. "Teh, not even a Champion and Ultimate level combine together can't beat a Mega level''. Shadow said as he could see that Angemon and Angewomon were using their full power, but still wasn't enough.

"Why is that monster so much bigger than the other Digimon?" Izzy's dad asked for an explanation from his son. "Beats me, just give me a second". Izzy said, about to analyse Venommyotismon, until Shadow put his two cents in. "Because he is a Mega Level Digimon". Shadow explained with everyone hearing him from outside, getting everyone to look up at the Ven's top side. "Mega Level?" Everyone, but Kari asked, confused about what Shadow said. "A level that is beyond ultimate level and far more powerful the ultimate right now." Shadow continued, still watching the battle with Grimdramon watching as well, worried for Angewomon.

"A level beyond the ultimate level. How is that possible and how do you know of this''. Izzy said as he tried to find anything about Mega level on his computer. Shadow pointed down with his right-hand finger, and the book of Darkness fell on Kari's lap, surprising everyone who saw the book. "I found out from reading my book of Darkness. It told me about Digimon, their levels and my Crest of Darkness's powers''. Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

Inside the van, Kari held the book of Darkness in her arms as everyone, but Matt's father looked at the book. "Where the heck did you find this weird book''. Tai asked Shadow, wanting to know how Shadow got the book of Darkness. "I got it in Myotismon's base the day I became the Digidestined of Darkness. My Digivice and Crest also came out of that book when I opened it''. Shadow said, not taking his eyes off the battle.

What Shadow said about his Crest and Digivice coming from the book of Darkness, surprised everyone. "Your crest and Digivice came from that book''. T. K said as he looked at the book in Kari's hands. "Yup''. Shadow said as he answered T. K's question.

Shadow and Grimdramon continued to watch the battle from the roof of the Van. They both watched as Venommyotismon tried to blast both Angel Digimon, but they both dogged the attacks. Venommyotismon's attacks however made some of the buildings vanish into thin air. "Just one shoot and those buildings are gone''. Grimdramon said as he was starting to get more worried for Angewomon. "You can jump right in when Angewomon is in danger, just have faith in her''. Shadow said as he carful watched the battle.

Everyone from inside the van got out of the van when Matt's father parked it and were now watching the battle unfold, while Shadow and Grimdramon jumped off the van and where now watching from the top of a destroyed building. Matt's father then remembers something about a massage from Gennai. "Wait a minute, the prophecy, that's it. Quick Izzy, what did it say in there about Angels?" Matt's father asked Izzy, while Shadow and Grimdramon were not paying attention. Izzy then explained the prophecy about something about Angels of Hope and Light shooting arrows at the love ones of those they were sent to protect, and a miracle will happen.

Everyone then figure out the Angel Digimon mention were Angemon and Angewomon sent to protect T.K. and Kari. They also know they must give the order to shoots arrows of Hope and Light at Matt and Tai for the prophecy to come true, which seems dangerous. Shadow and Grimdramon turned around to see T.K. and Kari sending rays of light from their crests at Angemon and Angewomon, forming an arrow for Angemon and a bow and arrow for Angewomon. "I fall to see how those things will help out''. Shadow said as he doubted that weapons could hurt Venommyotismon.

Shadow and Grimdramon then became surprise and shock when Angemon and Angewomon shoot those Arrows at Matt and Tai. The arrows hit, but didn't hurt Tai and Matt, but created bright light that caused everyone to cover their eyes.

" **Agumon wrap digivole to… Wargreymon!''.**

" **Gabumon wrap digivole to… MetalGarurumon!''.**

When the Light died down, Gabumon and Agumon had Digivoled into their Mega level forms, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon respectively. "Woah. Didn't think that those arrow to the back would help Agumon and Gabumon Digivole into the Mega level. Did you, Grimdramon?" Shadow asked with wide-eyes from what he saw. "No Shadow, I did not see that coming" Grimdramon replied, also surprise at this turn of events of Agumon and Gabumon digivoling into two Mega Level Digimon.

Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon attacked Venommyotismon, while Shadow and Grimdramon jumped off the roof of the destroyed building and landed next to Kari. Kari smiled at them, while Shadow smiled back at her. Kari then handed Shadow's book back to him, which Shadow took and put it in his cloak. Shadow, Kari and Grimdramon then watched as the other Digidestined and their Digimon partners joining the fight against Venommyotismon. "Well Shadow, I'm ready to join in''. Grimdramon said as he was ready to join the battle. Shadow, however held his left hand in front of Grimdramon, making Grimdramon look at him.

"Let's just watch a little longer. When things get bad, you'll jump in''. Shadow said as he kept his eyes on the battle. Grimdramon looked at Shadow, before he nodded to him. Shadow then looked at Kari. "Kari, stay close and don't leave my side, okay''. Shadow said to Kari, not wanting to take the chance of her getting hurt. "Okay, I'll stay close''. Kari said, making Shadow smile.

Shadow, Grimdramon and Kari continued to watch the battle between Venommyotismon and the Digimon of the Digidestined. The battle seemed to go in their favour after Wargreymon landed a direct hit, but they then got disgusted when Venommyotismon's belly opened to show something very disgusting. "What the heck is that thing''. Shadow shouted out in disgust. "I have no idea, only that thing is disgusting''. Grimdramon said to Shadow. Venommyotismon then created a shockwave that sent all the Digidestined's digimon to the ground.

Grimdramon then got worry and wide-eyed when Angewomon got sent to the ground by VenomMyotismon. "Angewomon!" Grimdramon yelled, leaving Shadow and Kari's side to go to where Angewomon landed on the ground. Kari also left Shadow's side as she went to her partner, while Shadow clenched his hands into fists in frustration from watching Venommyotismon smack the Digidestined's digimon around.

"Now, who should I destroy first? Maybe the Chosen of Light would be a good start!" Venommyotismon exclaimed, as he searched for Kari to finish what he started and for making Shadow betray him. This got Shadow very mad about what Venommyotismon said that he was about to do Kari. Even Shadow's crest of Darkness started to shine.

"VenomMyotismon!" Shadow yelled with a furious look, while his Crest of Darkness was glowing black. This shout brought every human and Digimon that were fighting VenomMyotismon to turn to Shadow. Even VenomMyotismon turn his attenntion to his former subordinate, wondering what is going to happen. "You messed with the wrong person to get mad at today!" Shadow yelled, furious at his former master for saying he will destroy Kari. He will not forgive anyone that will try to bring harm to Kari!

"Oh? What's this? Do you have something to say, you little traitor?" VenomMyotismon shouted out at Shadow. Venommyotismon was still angry at Shadow and Grimdramon for betraying him.

"Yeah, I got something to say to you alright!" Shadow shouted out at Venommyotismon as he could feel his crest of Darkness's power surge through him.

Then everyone saw something shocking happen to Shadow. As his Crest of Darkness glowed even more, Shadow began to change in a way. Shadow grew Black Dragon Wings that teared through his cloak, his hands turned into black claws with his arms turning black to the elbows, and even grew a Black Dragon tail. Shadow's eyes glowed purple as well with his teeth turning into Dragon fangs.

Shadow still had a furious expression at VenomMyotismon, even when he changed. Everyone that saw Shadow change and gain Dragon features were shocked, even the Digidestined's Digimon were shock, hell even VenomMyotismon is in shock from seeing Shadow change!

"I'm gonna break that mask that you wear on your face, with my own claw!" Shadow yelled out as Venommyotismon as he got into a Dragon position with his claws and feet on the ground with his tail showing, while Dragon growling at Venommyotismon.

Shadow then puts his right claw into a claw fist, while having his claw sharpen by having it claw the ground. Shadow then spread his newly grown Dragon Wings and took flight at a fast pace towards Venommyotismon!

VenomMyotismon tried to swipe him with his hands, but Shadow manage to dodge each one. "This is for trying to hurt Kari!" Shadow yelled at VenomMyotismon, just as he arrived in front of VenomMyotismon's mask.

Shadow then throws a hard right claw punch in the middle of VenomMyotismon's mask. This causes a crack to split down the middle from the punch. Then the mask breaks in two pieces from the cracks and fell down from VenomMyotismon's face. VenomMyotismon yelled out in pain from the punch that Shadow did and put his hands on his face.

What Shadow did cause the Digidestined, T. K's Dad, Izzy's parents and Digimon to watch in total shock, not believing what just happen. Shadow manage to hurt VenomMyotismon and break his mask off his face with just his own bare fist!

"Did that just..." every human said, still in disbelief about what Shadow did. "Happen right now?" The partner Digimon of each human finished, still amaze about Shadow managing to hurt VenomMyotismon and break his mask. "Yeah! Way to go, Shadow!" Kari cheered, glad that Shadow manage to hurt VenomMyotismon with his crest of Darkness's powers.

"Shadow, you're amazing''. Grimdramon said in awe from what his partner just did. Shadow landed on the ground on his legs with his right claw on the ground. Shadow then turn around to look at Grimdramon. "Now show this Vampire the true power of Darkness!''. Shadow shouted out at Grimdramon, with his fangs showing.

Grimdramon granted his teeth, before he stood up from next to Angewomon. **"Alright''.** Grimdramon shouted out as he digivoled straight to Razordramon, while having a Black and Purple aura flare around him.

"You got to be kidding me, losing to those two''. VenomMyotismon thought to himself as he held his face in pain. Razordramon's claws glowed black as he brought them together. **"This is for what you did to Angewomon, Devastation Claw''.** Razordramon shouted out as he unleashed a blast of Darkness at VenomMyotismon.

The Blast made its way towards VenomMyotismon, before it made contact and hit VenomMyotismon is the stomach. "Filthy… Filthy humans''. VenomMyotismon shouted out, before Razordramon's attack destroyed him and created a Black explosion.

Razordramon's claws had steam coming out, while he stands tall and proud. "It's finally over''. Razordramon said as he de-digivoled back to Grimdramon. All the Digidestined and their digimon cheered as they finally destroyed Myotismon for good. Shadow was still in his transform form, but he smiled. "It's done at least''. Shadow said to himself, before his wings, claws, tail and fangs disappeared in purple smoke, while his eyes stopped glowing.

"Shadow''. Shadow heard his voice called out, making him stand up and turn around to see Kari running towards him. Kari then gave Shadow a Big hug, which made Shadow blush. "You and Grimdramon were amazing''. Kari said as she continued to hug Shadow.

Shadow slowly brought his hands up and hugged Kari back. "Thanks Kari''. Shadow said as he hugged Kari back. Grimdramon flew next to Shadow and Kari. "Told you that your Crest of Darkness was powerful''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, while he landed on the ground. "You both were amazing''. Shadow, Kari and Grimdramon heard a voice making them look down to see a puppy like digimon.

"Who are you?''. Shadow said in confusion, wondering where this digimon came from. "That's Salamon, Gatomon's Rookie level form''. Grimdramon said as he went next to Salamon. "You were so cool, taking down VenomMyotismon''. Salamon said, before she gave Grimdramon a kiss on the check, making Grimdramon blush while Shadow and Kari chuckled at their digimon partners.

Shadow, Grimdramon, Salamon and Kari then went back to the others as they all celebrated their victory over VenomMyotismon. "Mister Fang face is finally gone''. Tai said as he held Koromon in his arms. Shadow had his arms crossed while his cloak was covering his body again, before he looked up to see the fog starting to clear. "Guys, the fog is starting to clear''. Shadow said, making everyone look up to see that the fog was started to disappear.

However, when the fog disappeared, they saw something unexpected. The sky was black like the night, while they were slash marks showing some forests, lakes and mountains.

"Just my luck''. Shadow said, while everyone was confused at what was happening. Shadow jumped on top of a small destroyed building, looking at the sky. "Just what is going on here''. Shadow said to himself as he continued to look at the sky. Grimdramon then flew next to Shadow. "Things are going crazy. Doesn't anything just stay normal just for a day''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, wanting to take a break. "From the looks of things, no they don't''. Shadow said to Grimdramon, still looking at the sky.

Shadow and Grimdramon stayed at the top of the destroyed building, looking at the sky, while the Digidestined tried to figure out what was happen. Soon people from outside the city when the fog appeared, arrived through a boat. T. K's mum was there as well and went straight towards T. K.

"There he is''. Shadow and Grimdramon heard a voice from their right side, making them look down to see 5 20-year-old adults looking at them. "Aww crap''. Shadow said with his eyes wide.

The Digidestined heard the shout, and turned to see the 5 adults looking at Shadow. "Who are those guys''. Matt said, holding Tsunomon in his hands. Shadow leaned down next to Grimdramon. "Stay with everyone else, while I get rid of those guys''. Shadow whispered to Grimdramon. "Got it. Be careful''. Grimdramon whispered back to Shadow.

Shadow nodded to Grimdramon, before he fell from the edge of the building, making everyone widen their eyes, but Shadow then sunk into the shadows, before he reappeared on the ground and ran away. "After him''. One of the adults said, before all five adults chased after Shadow.

Grimdramon flew over to the Digidestined and their digimon, who were wide eyes at seeing those adults chase after Shadow. "Who are those people and why do they want Shadow''. Kari asked Grimdramon, worried for Shadow.

"Those guys are from an orphanage. They want to capture Shadow to take him there''. Grimdramon said to Kari, answering her question. Everyone looked at Grimdramon confused. "Why would they want to capture Shadow. Doesn't he already go to an Orphanage''. Sora said to Grimdramon, with Biyomon next to her.

"No, Shadow doesn't go to an Orphanage. Shadow lives in the Shadows and never wanted to live in an Orphanage''. Grimdramon said to Sora, telling them why the adults were chasing Shadow.

This caused everyone to get worried for Shadow, while Kari was the most worried for Shadow. "Please be careful''. Kari thought to herself, hoping Shadow would be alright.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Shadow was still running from the five adults chasing him. Shadow was surprised at how much determined the Adults were at capturing him than usual. Shadow has been running for 10 minutes now.

"I don't have time for this''. Shadow thought to himself, still worried about what was happening to the sky. Shadow then turned around and started running at the adults. The adults didn't stop and continued running towards Shadow.

Shadow's eyes glowed purple as he moved very fast, so fast that the adults couldn't see him. Shadow punched one adults in the stomach, kicked another one in the stomach as well, punched two in the face and finally back kicked the last adult behind the head.

Shadow kneeled on the ground, while the five adults collapsed on the ground, out cold. Shadow stood up, and started to walk away from the 5 adults. However, he felt something grab his left leg, making him stop and look down to see one of the adults had grabbed his leg.

"Not this time. Your coming to the Orphanage with us, whether you like it or not''. The adult said, not letting go of Shadow's leg. However, the Adult's eyes widen in shock and fear when he saw Shadow's purple eyes start to glow. The adult wasn't scared at Shadow's eyes, he was scared when he saw a Dark creature covered in shadows behind Shadow.

Shadow didn't hesitate and kicked the adult in the face with his left leg, which made the adult let go. "I've had enough of this. Don't come after me anymore, because I'm getting sick of this''. Shadow said to the adult, before he walked away to re-join the other Digidestined and Digimon with the Shadow creature disappearing.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

The Digidestined figured out that what was in the sky was the Digital world and that it was in trouble, because they saw other digimon appear over the world from seeing on a short TV that Joe's brother had. They all figured out that they had to return to the Digital world and save it again from whatever evil is controlling all this.

"Wait, we need to wait for Shadow''. Kari said to everyone with Grimdramon and Gatomon next to her, while everyone was about to get out their digivices.

Tai looked at his little sister. "Kari, we don't have time to wait for Shadow, we have to go now''. Tai said to his little sister. Kari was about to say something to Tai, when Shadow appeared behind Tai. "No need to wait. I'm here''. Shadow said, scaring Tai and Koromon.

Tai turned around to look at Shadow, while Shadow got his Digi-vice out with his left hand. "Don't scare me like that''. Tai said to Shadow, while taking deep breaths. "Whatever''. Shadow said to Tai as he stood next to Kari.

"Alright then, now that Shadow is here. Let's go back to the Digital world''. Tai said as everyone brought out their digi-vices and held them out. The Digi-vices glowed, before a rainbow portal thing appeared.

Shadow and Grimdramon looked at the portal, while T. K and Matt had a word with their parents. Kari grabbed Shadow's right hand, making him look at her to see her worried face. "What's wrong''. Shadow said to Kari worried about her.

Kari looked at Shadow in the eye. "I'm just worried that this is the last time we'll be here on earth''. Kari said being honest to Shadow. Shadow wrapped his left hand around Kari, making a one side hug to Kari, making her blush. "It's ok. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise''. Shadow said to Kari, promising that he'll protect her. Kari smiled at Shadow, before she kissed Shadow on the check, which made them both blush.

All the Digidestined and their digimon then stepped into the rainbow portal thing, before they started to float into the air. Shadow watched as the Digidestined said their goodbyes to their parents before he looked at Kari, seeing her say goodbye to her parents with her brother.

"Kari, I'll make sure you'll come home''. Shadow thought to himself looking at Kari, before he looked at Grimdramon, who was next to Gatomon. "Though, I'm not sure that I'll come back''. Shadow thought to himself, before him, the Digidestined and their digimon were fully transported to the Digital world.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be working double time to make up for lost time, anyway I don't know what story I'll update, but I'll have it done soon. See you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the wait, but I needed help with something important that I'm sure that you will all like. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

Shadow could feel himself falling, but he couldn't open his eyes. He could feel someone holding his right hand. He could tell that it was Kari that was holding his hand because it felt like Kari's hand, but he couldn't move his body.

Shadow then felt himself hitting the ground, but not very hard. Shadow had trouble, but he managed to open his eyes, only for him to regret it. The reason why is because the first thing he saw was Kari's face with her eyes closed.

That wasn't the problem, the problem was that he could feel Kari's lips against his own, making his whole face turn bright red. Shadow quickly jumped away from Kari as he tried to control his face and keeping it from staying red. However, he then saw that Kari was knocked out, while looking like she wasn't gonna wake up. "Kari, Kari''. Shadow said as he quickly ran towards Kari's side.

He hosted Kari's head against his left leg, while being gentle and shake Kari. "Kari, come on. Please wake up''. Shadow begged as he tried to wake Kari up. Kari slowly opened her eyes and the first thing he saw was Shadow's concern face. "Shadow, is something wrong''. Kari said to Shadow, but Shadow just hugged her tightly, making Kari widen her eyes and for her checks to turn red.

"Thank goodness you're alright Kari''. Shadow said, feeling glad that Kari wasn't hurt and that she was safe. Kari slowly hugged Shadow back, with her checks still red. "It's okay, I'm fine''. Kari said to Shadow.

Shadow then let go of his hug with Kari and saw that everyone else was starting to wake up. Shadow helped Kari stand up, before he looked life and right to see that they were in a dark forest, while trying and find Grimdramon. "Grimdramon, where was you?''. Shadow said worried for his partner.

"Up here''. Shadow heard Grimdramon's voice, making Shadow and Kari look up to see Grimdramon hanging on a branch of a tree with Salamon on his back. "We took a nasty landing''. Grimdramon said as he spread his wings and flew off the tree and on to land net to Shadow and Kari.

Shadow then looked left and right. "So, this is your home, huh Grimdramon''. Shadow said to his partner. Grimdramon nodded to Shadow. "Indeed. Welcome to the Digital world, Shadow''. Grimdramon said to his partner, before he looked left and right to look at the Dark forest.

"Hey guys, look up at the sky''. Sora said making everyone look up to see the human world in the sky. "Is that our world''. Mimi said in shock that the human world is in the sky. "Indeed, only we're seeing it right side up, like how we did back in earth''. Izzy said tipping on his computer, with his partner Tentomon next to him. "Trying to contact Gennai''. Tentomon said, flying next to Izzy. However, unknown to everyone, Grimdrammon's eyes widen in shock when he heard the name Gennai.

"Well it's not like I'm trying to call anyone else''. Izzy said as he kept trying to contact Gennai. Joe was looking left and right, looking like he was looking for something. "Gomamon, where are you?''. Joe said, walking to find his partner.

Shadow saw Joe's bag on the ground, before he went over to it, and grabbed it with his left hand before he pulled it up. "Your fish buddy is in here''. Shadow called out to Joe, with the bag opening to show that Gomamon was indeed in there. "Dragon boy is right, Joe. I was taking a nap''. Gomamon said aloud for Joe to hear.

Joe turned his head to look at Shadow and Gomamon. "Oh, in that case we don't need you to say the Digital world''. Joe said, but then something jumped out of the grass making Joe scream, while almost fall from an edge, but he managed to grab the edge to keep himself from falling.

"Joe''. Gomamon shouted out as he jumped out of the bag and started running towards what jumped out of the grass.

" **Koromon digivole to… Agumon!''.**

" **Tsunomon Digivole to… Gabumon!''.**

" **Motimon Digivole to… Tentomon!''.**

" **Yokomon Digivole to… Biyomon!''.**

" **Tokomon Digivole to… Patamon!''.**

All the In-Training level digimon digivoled and run towards what came out of the grass with Salamon running with them, but Palmon tripped, while Grimdramon did not bother.

"Hold your horses''. Shadow shouted out, making all the Digimon stop and look at him, while he walked to where the creature came out of the grass. "Come out and we won't hurt you''. Shadow said to the creature, but the Creature didn't come out. "Don't worry, you have my word''. Shadow said to the creature. This time the creature did come out.

It was a Dark Pink mouse Digimon, not much teeth showing, and a black circle over his left eye. The Digimon clasped on the ground after he showed himself. "It's Chuumon''. Palmon said walking to Shadow's side. "He looks worse for wear''. Mimi said as she kneeled on the ground looking at the mouse called Chuumon.

Chuumon managed to open his eyes to look at Mimi. "Mimi, is that you''. Chuumon said to Mimi, feeling light headed. "Mimi nodded to Chuumon, before Chuumon lost his energy and fell asleep.

"Oh! Chuumon''. Mimi said as she grabbed Chuumon and held her in her arms. "You know this Digimon''. Shadow said to Mimi, while Grimdramon walked to Shadow's right side. Mimi nodded to Shadow. "Yeah. Chuumon is an old friend that we met, along with his friend Sukamon''. Mimi said to Shadow, while holding Chuumon in her hands.

"Ummm. Guys a little help here''. Joe said still hanging on the edge of the mountain, making Shadow look at where he was hanging. Shadow sighed before he went over to help.

Shadow walked up to Joe, before he kneeled down. Shadow grabbed Joe's left hand with his right hand and pulled up. Shadow pulled Joe off the edge very easily, thanks to his crest of Darkness giving him a strength boost.

Joe took deep breaths as he calmed down, before he turned his head to look at Shadow, who had his arms crossed. "Thanks for the hand''. Joe said to Shadow, thanking him. "Don't mention it''. Shadow said as he walked back to Kari's side with Grimdramon going after him.

* * *

 **(Opening Song)**

 **The scenes start out with buildings with clear Blue skies**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **Then shows Tai going through the air spinning, changing the building and sky to letters in a black background, followed by Sora and Matt as well.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The other four kids soon followed them through the air, Izzy first, Mimi, Joe, then T.K. for last.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to the In-Training Digimon Digivolving to Rookie Digimon, with Agumon first, and Gomamon last.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to Gatomon and Grimdramon appearing together, along with the Champion Forms doing attack, Greymon going first, and Ferodramon going last.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion to Save the Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to some Champion Level Digimon helping their Digidestined partner out in any situation in the Digital World**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to T.K. and Kari, along with Shadow who was next to Kari, holding out their crests shooting pink and yellow beams, with Angemon appearing, Angewomon and Razordramon preparing their respective attacks.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to the seven original Digidestined falling down like comets, along with Myotismon appearing, preparing his Grizzly Wings attack.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scenes changes for Champion Digimon appearing, with Greymon appearing first and Ferodramon appearing last, then changes to their Ultimate Forms of Metalgreymon to Razordramon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Then shows each Ultimate Digimon attacking, with Razordramon appearing for last to do his attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes with each Digidestined with their Ultimate Digimon Partner behind them, except Shadow, who was next to Kari and T.K., who has his Mege Digimon Partner Shroudryumon who was next to Angewomon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scene ends with all nine Digidestined standing together with Shadow at the end next to Kari with his cloak open and arms crossed.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

The Digidestined and their Digimon have been waiting for Chuumon to wake up for 10 minutes now. Mimi held Chuumon in her hands with the other Digidestined and their Digimon seating around her waiting for Chuumon to wake up. Shadow and Grimdramon were seating a little bit away from the other Digidestined.

Shadow still didn't have the full trust of the other Digidestined and he still felt hurt about what Tai said to him at the Convention center. Right now, Shadow was reading his book of Darkness with Grimdramon next to him, taking a small nap.

However, just one part of a page seriously caught Shadow's attention. "There is a legend that there is a level beyond the Mega Level. This level is called the Hyper level. A hyper level digimon has the power to destroy a world if wanted. For a Digimon to digivole to the Hyper Level, the Digimon must have great power. However, no Digimon has been able to Digivole to the Hyper Level for thousands of years. Only a Digimon of great power can Digivole to the Hyper level''. Shadow thought to himself in shock as he read his book in his head.

Shadow couldn't believe what he was reading. There was a level beyond the Mega level and only he knew it. Shadow looked down to see his sleeping partner's face. "Does that mean that Grimdramon can digivole to the hyper level''. Shadow thought to himself looking at Grimdramon.

Shadow looked back to his book to see if there was a way to help Grimdramon digivole to his Hyper level. However, he didn't find anything that could help him in helping Grimdramon evolve to Hyper level, making Shadow sigh to himself.

"It was worth a try. Guess I shouldn't get carried away. Grimdramon can't Digivole to Mega yet''. Shadow thought to himself, before he put his book back into his cloak. "I'll worry about Hyper Level later''.

"Ummm, Shadow''. Shadow heard Kari's voice, making him turn his head around to see Kari and Salamon standing in front of him. "What is it, Kari''. Shadow said to his Crush, not standing up. "Chuumon woke up and told us that he wants to show us how the Digital world has changed''. Salamon answered for Kari, making Shadow confuse about what she meant about the Digital world changing.

This was after all his first time in the Digital world. Shadow stood up from the ground, before he looked at Grimdramon. "Grimdramon, wake up. We have some walking to do''. Shadow said to his partner. However, Grimdramon didn't wake up and kept snoring the day away. Shadow sighed, while Kari smiled and Salamon started walking to Grimdramon.

"Grimdramon. It's time to wake up sweetie''. Salamon said, before she kissed Grimdramon on the check, making Grimdramon's eyes shoot open before his checks turned red. "S-S-S-Salamon''. Grimdramon said as he got up and looked at his lover, while Salamon chuckled at Grimdramon. Shadow and Kari shared a laugh as well.

"Come on, we got somewhere to go''. Shadow said to Grimdramon. Grimdramon looked at Shadow, before he nodded to him.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

The Digidestined and their Digimon have been walking for 20 whole minutes with Mimi still holding Chuumon in her hands. Now the Digidestined and their Digimon were in a green part of the forest and were looking up at a very big mountain that looked like a spiral with four different colors.

"Now that's a big mountain''. Shadow said looking up, trying to see the top. "You got that right''. Grimdramon said next to Shadow. "The Digital world has been relocated to the top. They call it Spiral mountain''. Chuumon said, still in Mimi's hands. "Wonder where they got that name''. Shadow thought to himself, sweet dropping in anima style.

Everyone else was in awe from how big the mountain is as well. "There's nothing left of the old world, except ruins''. Chuumon said in Mimi's hands. "So, you're saying that it's all up there''. Matt said looking up. "Color me not surprised. After everything we've seen, nothing surprises me anymore''. Joe said looking up as well.

Tai, who was standing next to Kari and Shadow, looked at Chuumon. "Where did all the other Digimon go? Are they up there and where's Leomon''? Tai said to Chuumon. "I don't know? But what I've been told is that they'll destroy anyone that gets in their way''. Chuumon said in fear. "Who will''. Sora said to Chuumon. Chuumon trembled in fear even more. "Who? The Dark masters''. Chuumon said, making Grimdramon's eyes widen in complete shock.

"The Dark masters!''. Grimdramon said in shock, making everyone look at him. Grimdramon went up to Mimi and snatched Chuumon out of her hands. "Are you 100% sure that's it's the Dark masters!''. Grimdramon said growling at Chuumon, surprising everyone at seeing him like this.

Chuumon trembled even more from seeing Grimdramon grow at him. "I'm 100% sure that it's the Dark masters''. Chuumon said in fear from Grimdramon. Grimdramon granted his teeth, before he gave Chuumon back to Mimi. "This is not good''. Grimdramon said before he looked at everyone. "We got to get out of here. NOW!''. Grimdramon said to everyone with fear in his eyes.

The way Grimdramon is acting is surprising everyone. "Why Grimdramon. Have you meet these guys''? Shadow said to his partner, worried for Grimdramon. "Now is not the time to talk about that. We have to get out of here, before they find us''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, wanting to leave before the Dark masters find them.

"Oh, come on. We beat Myotismon so we can beat these guys as well!''. Tai said feeling confident that they can beat the Dark masters. "Don't underestimate them. You cannot win against them the way that you guys are right now!''. Grimdramon said growling at Tai this time.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard laughter coming from nowhere, making everyone look left and right to see who was laughing. "Oh no. They found us''. Grimdramon said is fear as he started to remember bad memories from his past.

" **I've been waiting for you, Digidestined!''.** Everyone heard a voice, before the ground in front of them that was a few feet away exploded in water, before it revealed a golden metal sea sneak digimon.

"It's MetalSeadramon''. Grimdramon said in fear as MetalSeadramon stopped in the air and looked at the Digidestined and their digimon. However, he stopped when he saw Grimdramon. "Well, well, well look what we have here. If it isn't the little run away Dragon, Grimdramon''. MetalSeaDramon said looking at Grimdramon.

What everyone heard from MetalSeaDramon made they look at Grimdramon in shock. "You know this sea sneak, Grimdramon''. Salamon said to her lover. Grimdramon nodded to Salamon. "Yeah, I've meet him before''. Grimdramon said growling at MetalSeaDramon.

"This time there's no escape for you''. MetalSeaDramon said before he started heading towards them. The Digidestined and their Digimon tried to run, but MetalSeaDramon cached up and went past them, making them fall to the ground.

Tai got up from the ground and brought out his Digivice. "Alright, you want to play like that then fine''. Tai said as Agumon got up from the ground as well. The other Digidestined got up as well, while Shadow and Grimdramon helped Kari and Salamon up.

" **Agumon Digivole to… Greymon!''.**

" **Gabumon Digivole to Garurumon!''.**

" **Biyomon Digivole to… Birdramon!''.**

" **Palmon Digivole to… Togemon!''.**

" **Tentomon Digivole to… Kabuterimon!''.**

" **Gomamon Digivole to… Ikkakumon!''.**

" **Patamon Digivole to… Angemon!''.**

" **Salamon Digivole to… Gatomon!''.**

The Digidestined's Digimon digivoled to their Champion forms. Shadow looked at Grimdramon. "Grimdramon, why didn't you Digivole''. Shadow said to his partner. Grimdramon looked at his partner. "We don't stand a chance against MetalSeaDramon, the way that we are now, so there's no point''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, wanting to escape from MetalSeaDramon.

"So your just gonna sit back and watch while the others fight that thing''. Shadow said to Grimdramon, before he looked at the battle. The Digidestined's Digimon tried to attack MetalSeaDramon, but their attacks didn't do anything and MetalSeaDramon knocked them out of the way.

Grimdramon looked at the battle and his eyes widen when he saw MetalSeaDramon knock Gatomon away. Grimdramon's fear turned into anger towards MetalSeaDramon. "Get away from Gatomon''. Grimdramon said to MetalSeamon, before he spread his wings and took flight towards MetalSeamon.

Shadow smiled when he saw Grimdramon charge towards MetalSeaDramon. "Just one look at seeing Gatomon get hurt and his fear goes away''. Shadow thought to himself, before he brought out his Digivice from his pocket. "Now Digivole Grimdramon''. Shadow said as his Digivice glowed.

" **Grimdramon Digivole to… Ferodramon!''.**

In Grimdramon's place was Ferodramon as he headed straight towards MetalSeaDramon. Ferodramon's body was then engulf in black flames. **"Darkness Flare!''.** Ferodramon said as he punched MetalSeaDramon on the nose, making MetalSeaDramon flinch, before he knocked Ferodramon away, who landed on his feet, next to Shadow. "Why you little!''. MetalSeaDramon said in anger.

"Just how are we getting teared apart by this guy so easily''. Tai said as he went towards Greymon, who was on the ground. Izzy was on his computer, trying to see why MetalSeaDramon was so powerful, before he found it. "It's because MetalSeaDramon is a Mega Digimon''. Izzy said, making the Digidestined look at him.

"Well that's just great''. Shadows said in announce that they found another Mega Level and getting teared apart very easily.

"Now it's time for you guys to take one nasty ride!''. MetalSeaDramon said, before he fired his River of Power at the Digidestined and their digimon, sending them flying, while the Digimon hold on to their partners.

Everyone landed on the ground in an area covered in fog. Shadow was in Ferodramon's right claw, before he looked left and right at the fog. "Well that's just great, just more fog, just what I needed!''. Shadows said in announce that they found more fog. Ferodramon put Shadow down on the ground, before he stood up. "Where are we?''. Ferodramon said looking left and right.

The Digidestined's Digimon got up from the ground as well, while Angemon took to the skies going to the fog. However, two blasts came out of the Fog and made contact with Angemon, sending him to the ground. "Angemon!''. T. K said as Angemon di-digivole back to Patamon who landed on the ground. "Oh no, poor Patamon''. T. K said as he picked up Patamon.

Then a Machine Dragon like Digimon with two cannons on his back appeared from the fog, growling at the Digidestined and their Digimon. "Machinedramon''. Ferodramon said with wide eyes at seeing the Machine dark master, making Shadow look at him. "Just how does Ferodramon know these Dark master guys? Has Ferodramon met them before!''. Shadow thought to himself, before he went over to Kari.

"Hello Ferodramon. Been doing well I see, but not for much longer!''. Machinedramon said to Ferodramon, before he aimed his cannons at Ferodramon and the Digidestined's Digimon.

Shadow quickly looked back at Ferodramon, while standing next to Kari. "Ferodramon''. Shadow said to his partner. "I know''. Ferodramon said to Shadow, while Shadow's crest glowed.

" **Greymon Digivole to… MetalGreymon!''.**

" **Garurumon Digivole to… Weregarurumon!''.**

" **Birdramon Digivole to… Garudamon!''.**

" **Togemon Digivole to… Lillymon!''.**

" **Kabuterimon Digivole to… MegaKabuterimon!''.**

" **Ikkakumon Digivole to… Zudomon!''.**

" **Gatomon Digivole to… Angewomon!''.**

" **Ferodramon Digivole to… Razordramon!''.**

All the Champion Level Digimon Digivoled to their ultimate level forms. "Now go on and show him what your made of''. Tai said to the Digimon as they charged at Machinedramon. "Hope they're made of something strong''. Kari said worried for the Digimon, next to her brother and Shadow next to her.

" **Giga Cannon!''.** Machinedramon said as the Digimon charged towards him with Razordramon next to Angewomon, before he brought his hands in an X shape shield, before Machindramon fired his cannons at the Digimon.

Machindramon's attacks were so powerful that it sent the Digidestined's digimon right back towards them, while Razordramon blocked the attack sent to him. "Angewomon!''. Kari shouted out as Angewomon landed on her.

Machinedramon kept shooting Giga cannons at the Digidestined, making the ground tear open and swallow them up. The Digidestined held on to their Digimon as they fell, before they stopped in a dark floating area, floating in the air.

"What the heck. Where are we and why are, we just floating in the air?''. Shadow said floating next to Razordramon. Shadow then saw WereGarurumon charge at Garudamon, before he punched her and Garudamon punched him back.

"Hey, you two, will you just give it a second to rest!''. Matt said, looking at WereGarurumon and Garudamon. "Yeah, we all on the same side here!''. Sora said, agreeing with Matt. "We can't stop it''. Garudamon said as she kept punching WereGarurumon and WereGarurumon punching her back. "Yeah, our bodies are moving on their own''. WereGarurumon said as he kept punching Garudamon.

Shadow raised his left eye brow in surprise. "On their own, what are they talking about''. Shadow thought to himself, before he felt someone hug him from behind. Shadow turned his head to look at who was hugging him, only for his checks to turn red when he saw that Kari was the one hugging him.

"K-K-K-Kari, not that I have a problem with hugs, now is not the time!''. Shadow said to Kari with his checks red. Kari was also blushing from hugging Shadow. "I know Shadow, but my body is moving on its own and I can't pull away!''. Kari said as she couldn't move away from Shadow.

Shadow looked at Kari, in surprise before he turned his head to look at Razordramon, only to see that he was getting hugged from behind by Angewomon as well.

"Angewomon!''. Razordramon said, blushing red about Angewomon hugging him and feeling her breast against his wings. "Sorry, but my body is moving on its own''. Angewomon said, blushing red about Hugging Razordramon.

"Hahaha. Aren't you guys just fun to play with''. Everyone heard a voice, making them look up to see a wooden puppet man, holding a hamper, blue shorts and red hat. "Puppetmon!''. Razordramon said with Wide eyes in shock. Puppetmon chuckled at Razordramon. "Nice to see my old play toy again''. Puppetmon said, before he moved his right hand up, making the Digidestined move away from their partners, making Shadow widen his eyes when he saw his body move on its own.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to play, but I promise to destroy you''. Puppetmon said, before he held his hammer out. **"Puppet Pummel''.** Puppetmon said as he fired blasts from his hamper at the Digidestined's digimon. Puppetmon's attack hit all the Digimon, di-digivoling them back to In-training. Agumon and Garbumon were the only ones that became rookie, while the others became in-training, while Angewomon turned back to Gatomon.

Razordramon broke free of Puppetmon's strings and blocked the attack, keeping him from di-digivolving. Razordramon quickly grabbed Gatomon, before he quickly flew towards Shadow and Kari and freed them from Puppetmon's strings and grabbed them in his other hand.

Puppetmon's attack sent all the Digidestined and their Digimon down further into the dark abyss, while Razordramon held onto Shadow, Kari and Gatomon as best he could as he was also sent down to the abyss.

When the Digidestined and their Digimon woke up from going down further the dark abyss, they saw that they were in a dark colosseum, with Razordramon still holding Shadow, Kari and Gatomon in his hands.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting sick of this!''. Shadow said as Razordramon put him, Kari and Gatomon down on the ground, before Razordramon stood back up. Everyone then heard a sound, making them look to see a Green clown, red hair and was on top of a big ball.

"Hello my little friends''. The Clown said to the Digidestined and their Digimon. "Today I'm gonna tell you an amazing story''. The clown then brought out a few pictures of colored in Digidestined and their digimon.

"Once upon a time, there were nine Digidestined and their digimon. They figured out that in order for them to save the digital world, they had to climb up to the top of Spiral Mountain. However the Dark masters defeated them. So sad''. The clown said as he changed pictures to another picture of the Digidestined climbing Spiral Mountain, before he showed another one of them falling.

The Digidestined glared at the clown, while the Digimon looked angry at the clown. "Hey clowney, no one is buying your story''. T.K said to the clown, not liking his story. "Now, now, now, the story isn't finished yet so please remain seated''. The clown said, making the Digidestined and their digimon look at him confused.

"However, the Dark Masters speared the Digidestined of Darkness and his digimon, before they forced them to serve the Dark masters and together they brought eternal Darkness to the Digital world''. The clown said as he showed a picture of Shadow and Grimdramon next to the Dark masters.

Now Shadow and Razordramon were both glaring and growling at the Clown. "Your story is gonna need a few changes, because it's horrible''. Shadow said, growling at the Clown. "If you think that we'll serve the Dark Masters, then forget it''. Razordramon said to the Clown, also growling at him.

The crown just smiled at them. "Oh did I forgot to mention that the story is real''. The Clown said, before he transformed into a Digimon, wearing Green pants, yellow boots, Red shirt, white gloves, a black and White clown mask, and orange hair. "Boo''. The Digimon said as he jumped onto a pillar, shocking the Digidestined that he was a digimon.

Razordramon looked at the Digimon in fear and shock. "It's Piedmon''. Razordramon said in fear. Piedmon chuckled at the Digidestined and their digimon's shock faces. "So now, why don't we make the story come true then''. Piedmon said to the Digidestined. "Your story is gonna have a few changes''. Tai said to Piedmon, before both he and Matt turned around and held their digivices at Agumon and Gabumon.

"Agumon/Gabumon''. Tai and Matt said as their digivices and crests glowed.

" **Agumon wrap Digivole to… Wargreymon!''.**

" **Gabumon wrap Digivole to… MetalGarurumon!''.**

Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon charged towards Piedmon. Wargreymon tried to destroy him with his Terra Force attack, but Piedmon dogged it. MetalGarurumon tried to fire his Metal Wolf claw at Piedmon, but Piedmon used one of his swords to break the attack.

Piedmon then used his Trump Sword attack at Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon, making them di-digivole back to Agumon and Gabumon, who landed on the ground, in the middle of the Digidestined and their digimon.

Shadow and Razordramon granted their teeth when they saw this. "Not good. The only two Mega Digimon are down''. Razordramon said to Shadow, who was next to him. Shadow watched as Piedmon joked about Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon, before his eyes widen in shock when he saw the MetalSeaDramon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon appear from nowhere and stood next to Piedmon.

"This is not good. Razordramon''. Shadow said quietly, getting Razordramon's attention. "What is it Shadow''. Razordramon whispered to Shadow, being careful to not get anyone else's attention. "When I give the signal, use your Shadow binds to trap the Dark masters. That will hold them off for a few seconds to allow everyone to escape''. Shadow whispered to Razordramon, also being careful to not get anyone else's attention.

"So, we're gonna be a distraction for the others to escape, huh. What about us''. Razordramon whispered to Shadow, wanting to know how they will escape. Shadow watched as Piedmon threw a small knife at Mimi, but Chuumon jumped out of Mimi's hands and the knife struck him.

Shadow watched in sadness as Mimi picked up Chuumon, before Chuumon was deleted in her hands. "We'll find a way. We have to get the others out of danger so that they can be safe''. Shadow whispered to Razordramon, telling him that they'll find a way to escape.

Razordramon nodded to Shadow as he looked at the Dark masters. When the Dark masters looked like they were about to attack, Shadow gave the signal. "NOW RAZORDRAMON!''. Shadow shouted out getting everyone to look at him.

Razordramon spread his wings, before he took flight with his wings glowing dark. **"Shadow Binds!''.** Razordramon shouted out as Black chains came out of his wings and wrapped around the Dark masters, trapping them.

The Digidestined and their digimon looked at Shadow. "We'll hold them off as long as we can, you guys ran as fast as you can''. Shadow said to the Digidestined and their digimon, looking at them. The Digidestined and their digimon widen their eyes at what Shadow said. "What are you thinking! You can't take them; you'll lose''. Tai said to Shadow, not wanting to leave a teammate.

Shadow looked at Tai. "We don't stand a chance against them. You guys have to escape now, or the Digital world is doomed!''. Shadow said to his teammates, telling them to go. "I'm not leaving you here, Shadow''. Kari said to Shadow, refusing to leave Shadow to fight alone. "Same with me. I won't leave Razordramon''. Gatomon said next to Kari, refusing to leave Razordramon.

"There's no time. Go now!''. Razordramon shouted out to Kari and Gatomon as he could see the Dark masters struggling to destroy the black chains. Shadow looked at Tai. "Tai, take Kari and Gatomon and go!''. Shadow said to Tai, telling him to grab Kari and go. Tai granted his teeth for a few seconds, before he nodded to Shadow.

"You guys heard Shadow. We got to get out of here''. Tai said to the team, making them all look at him, before they nodded and started running. Tai grabbed Kari before he started running with Agumon grabbing Gatomon, before he followed after his partner. "Let me go, Tai''. Kari said to her brother, not wanting to leave. "As soon as we're out of danger''. Tai said to his sister, still running with the others following him.

Soon they exited the colosseum, leaving Shadow and Razordramon to face the dark masters along. Speaking of the Dark masters, they just broken free of Razordramon's Shadow binds and were now looking at Razordramon and Shadow. "Oh how noble. Using yourself as a distraction, while the others escape''. Piedmon said, laughing at Shadow and Razordramon.

"Go ahead and laugh, but you're not getting through us''. Shadow said to Piedmon, not backing down. "Oh we'll see. **Trump Sword!** ''. Piedmon said as he unleashed his swords at Razodramon, who was not fast enough and got stabbed, before he di-digivoled back to Grimdramon, who fell to the ground on his back. "Grimdramon!''. Shadow said before he ran over to his fallen partner.

Grimdramon opened his eyes to look at Shadow, who was kneeling down next to him. "Shadow. I'm sorry''. Grimdramon said to his partner, apologizing that he failed. The Dark Masters laughed at how easily Grimdramon fell. "How weak he is''. MetalSeaDramon said laughing at how Grimdramon fell. "And his supposed to be stronger than the other Digimon that follow the Digidestined''. Machinedramon said also laughing at Grimdramon. "His nothing, but a weak Toy that gets broken easily''. Pupetmon said, also laughing.

Piedmon then stopped laughing. "Now, why don't you be a good child of Darkness and serve us to bring Darkness to the Digital world and Human world''. Piedmon said to Shadow, with the other Dark Masters stop laughing as well. Shadow looked and glared at Piedmon. "Forget it!''. Shadow said to Piedmon, while Dragon growling.

"Of come now! Why do you care about the Digital world and Human world? They don't care about you and hate the Darkness. You love the Darkness; don't you so why are you trying to protect the world from eternal Darkness. Besides the other Digidestined don't trust you and want you gone''. Piedmon said to Shadow, asking him why he cares.

Shadow looked down at the ground with his hair covering his eyes, while Grimdramon looked at his partner. "It's true that the Human world hates the Darkness and the other Digidestined don't trust me. I also wanted to bring eternal Darkness to the Human world, so that they can feel what I feet and be afraid as the Darkness conquered the world''. Shadow said as he remembered that he wanted the Human world to be conquered in Darkness.

The Dark Masters smiled, thinking Shadow was about to join them, while Grimdramon looked at his partner, waiting to see what happens. "However''. Shadow said as he glared at the Dark Masters with his Purple eyes glowing. "That was not what I truly wanted. I wanted to show that the Darkness could be used for Good and for People to not fear it. I allowed anger to control me and lost my path. However, I met Kari and she helped me remember what I truly wanted''. Shadow then stood up from the ground and continued to glare at the Dark Masters.

The Dark Masters looked angry at Shadow's Answer, while Grimdramon smiled, before he got up and stand next to Shadow.

"You won't be destroying anyone any longer, Piedmon!" Grimdramon growled in anger, baring his teeth at the Dark Masters. "Tough talk coming from you, old friend. What can one Digimon do against four experience and superior Mega Level Digimon?" Piedmon sarcastically asked, thinking that they had no chance. "Just give up and be destroyed!" Metalseadramon boasted to their opponents, wanting to destroy them.

"Besides, we get to have some fun with you first before you get destroyed." Puppetmon said in a whiny voice that promised pain. "That is the only logical solution at this time''. Machinedramon said as well. Both Darkness users then looked at each other and smiled, before they looked back at the Dark Masters. "Not a chance!" Grimdramon answered backed, getting a bit of surprise look from the Dark Masters. "And I will never let anyone use Darkness for evil ever again!" Shadow declared, just as his Crest of Darkness glowed very brightly.

 **(Digimon Tri evolution song)**

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence**

Shadow's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing, then changes to reveal several black rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two dark purple combine hexagonals raining down in that world. **"Grimdramon, Dark Digivolve too..."** Grimdramon said as he is surrounded by the dark purple hexagonals forming a sphere, before the black circles appear from the bottom of the sphere now glowing purple.

Then, with flashes of light, the purple sphere grew bigger, until it dissolves to reveal a numbered shadow form, along with a black symbol circle coming down to reveal the form. The form then roared loudly as soon as the circle disappeared, revealing to be something similar to Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, with some differences, like its eyes being purple and its fangs purple, with it having Dragon Wings instead of what Dark Rebellion has. **"Darkamethdramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

Darkamethdramon roared powerfully to face his opponents, stunning the Dark Masters about this new formed appearing. "So, what if you got a new look, you're still going down!" Metalseadramon boasted as he flew towards his new opponent, thinking he can win. "Darkness Revolt!" Darkamethdramon shouted as his fangs on his chin glowed black with black lighting before he flew to meet the metal sea serpent. The attack made contact, creating a powerful purple explosion, sending Metalseadramon flying away to the ground with dents and scratches on his armor.

This action surprises the Dark Masters yet again. "What?! His managed to damage Metalseadramon?!" Piedmon questioned in disbelief, along with his other Dark Masters seeing this happen. "That's right, and your next on my list!" Darkamethdramon shouted as he looked ready for more. "Then I shall face you next." Machinedramon delcared as he stepped forward. "Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted, firing his cannons right at the Dark Dragon Digimon. "We're not done yet''. Shadow shouted out with his eyes glowing. "We're just getting started''. DarkAmethdramon said, feeling more power flow inside him.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence**

Shadow's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screens before glowing and the device changing color, then changes to reveal several black rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Darkness is coming down towards Darkamethdramon to change into a different form.

 **"Darkamethdramon, Dark Digivolve too..."** Darkamethdramon shouted as the Crest Symbol of Darkness went over him to reveal an unrevealed shadow form. Also, the black rings go upward to reveal the form being scanned as well. **"Darkmagendramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens. The new form looked like Infinity Dragonoid, only with a few differences to in color and slight changes in the form. The Red and White parts like the Wings, Arms and marks on the Legs were Black, the brown parts Purple, the Gem and marks of Pyrus in replaced with the Mark of Darkness, Horns are Purple as well and Eyes were Purple and face Black. The Lings on the Wings are purple as well.

Darkmagendramon roared loudly and powerful like his previous form, dispersing the attack made by Machinedramon with his wings, shocking Machinedramon. "This does not compute." Machinedramon said, unable to process at what he just witnesses in front of him. "Darkness Dragonia!" DarkMagendramon shouted, sending a breath attack of darkness at Machinedramon, sending him towards the collusion's stands making him leave thread marks on the ground while going backwards. The last two Dark Masters were in disbelief again about the Dark Dragon Digimon already taking care of two of their members easily with barely any power.

"This can't be right. This was not in the script!" Piedmon muttered in irritation about everything not go his way and that his Dark Master comrades getting beaten easily. "Puppetmon! We need to team up to take him down!" Piedmon cried to his last standing member, wanting to destroy DarkMagenDramon. "Okay! Besides, having two playmates against one would make this more more fun!" Puppetmon answered to the clown, wanting to have fun. "Come and get me!" Darkmagendramon said to his new opponents, waiting for them to make their move, not backing down. "Trump Sword!" Piedmon shouted, sending his swords right at the Dark Dragon Digimon. "Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon shouted, sending his bullets right at the Dark Dragon Digimon as well from his hammer.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence.**

 **"Darkmagendramon, Dark Mega Digivolve too..."** Darkamethdramon shouted as a bright light to reveal several black rings appearing below him, the going upwards to reveal another shadow form. Then the same black circles gone downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. **"DarkVioDramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens. The new form looked like Megidramon, only different in color and has the Crest Symbol of Darkness on his chest and wings. The Dragon's Body was Pitch Black where Megaidramon had Red, Purple on the White parts that MegiDramon had and his Wings were Black and Purple as well. DarkVioDramon's eyes were purple, with his fangs Purple as well. Even his Tail is Black.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

Darkviodramon took the attacks, as both attacks were brushed off, having no effect on this new form. The last two Dark Masters watch in horror as they watch Darkviodramon take their attacks like nothing. "Impossible! Just what the hell are you?!" Piedmon harshly whispered with widen eyes that barely shown, shocked at what he was seeing. "I'm something that should have revered be disturbed to begin with, and now is defeating you, right now!" Darkviodramon answered and growling in anger at the last two remaining Dark Masters.

"Darkness Howling!" Darkviodramon shouted out, as he sent a shockwave of darkness in the area, sending the last two Dark Masters flying towards the ground, hard and in pain. MetalSeaDramon got up from the ground and charged at DarkVioDramon, who easily grabbed him with both his arms, before he threw MetalSeaDramon to the ground hard. Machinedramon got off the stands, before he charged up his Cannons.

DarkVioDramon gathered Dark Energy in his mouth as he spread his wings, before he took flight higher into the Sky. **"Darkness Oblivion!''.** DarkVioDramon shouted out as he unleashed his attack at the same time as Machinedramon fired his cannons. Both Attacks slammed into each other, before DarkVioDramon's attack pushed straight past MachineDramon's Attack and made contact with Machinedramon, creating a Powerful Dark Explosion, while sending Machindramon to the ground.

Puppetmon jumped towards DarkVioDramon with his Hammer in his hands, who just used his Purple claws to slash at Puppetmon, sending him to the ground. Piedmon just got up from the ground, before he looked at DarkVioDramon, who was flying towards him, before he slammed his tail into Piedmon, sending him to one of the Collusion's towers, with Piedmon feeling great pain.

During all those fights, Shadow was watching in awe at seeing his partner in his new forms, easily defeating all the Dark Masters like they were rag dolls. "So, cool". Shadow said in excitement and awe, having witness one of the most amazing things that happened in his life.

Darkviodramon then turned to Shadow and flew down towards him to check if he is alright. "Are you alright, Shadow?" Darkviodramon asked in concern for his partner, despite his scary appearance. "I'm okay, though what you did was amazing." Shadow replied with a smile, getting a smirk from the Dark Dragon Digimon. However, the Dark Masters regrouped, looking bruised and damage done by the Dark Dragon Digimon.

"That's it! I say we destroy them right now! Look what that dragon did to my glorious armor!" Metalseadramon cried in rage and frustration, from getting beaten easily. "That seems to be the most logical action, along with them being an unknown factor." Machinedramon said, agreeing with Metalseadramon about how dangerous the users of Darkness are. "That's right! That new toy is too rough to play with!" Puppetmon answered, having a tantrum right now from the bruises on his body, along with the slash marks on his chest. "I also agree as well. His too powerful to deal with right now." Piedmon said, agreeing with his fellow masters. This cause Shadow and Darkviodramon to look at them, seeing them angry at the moment. "What's wrong? Back for round two?" Darkviodramon taunted at the damaged group.

DarkVioDramon then picked up Shadow with his right claw and held him close, with Shadow looking at his partner, feeling safe. The Dark Masters then charged up their Attacks, with DarkVioDramon gathering Dark energy in his mouth. However, Shadow's Crest of Darkness started to glow, getting Shadow and DarkVioDramon's attention. "What the!''. Shadow said in shock, before the glowing consumed Shadow and DarkVioDramon, causing the Dark Masters to shield their eyes.

 **(Digimon Tri Evolution song End)**

The Glowing died down and the Dark Masters could see again, only for them to widen their eyes in shock when they saw Shadow and DarkVioDramon gone. "They're gone!''. MetalSeaDramon said in anger about them escaping. "Dame those two''. MachineDramon said in anger as well.

"Oh well. We'll play with those two toys later''. Puppetmon said, even though he wants another short at Shadow and DarkVioDramon. "Let's take care of the other Digidestined''. Piedmon said wanting to take his anger out on something, which the other Dark Masters nodded too, before they went after the Digidestined, leaving the destroyed collusion.

 **(With Shadow and Grimdramon)**

In another part of the desert, Shadow and Grimdramon were lying down on the ground knocked out, but Shadow was holding Grimdramon's right claw with his left hand. Shadow's cloak was covering his body, while his Crest was out of his shirt, but was still around his neck. However, three Digimon covered in Shadows stood in front of Shadow and Grimdramon's knocked out form.

The Three Digimon were blocking the sun's shine on Shadow and Grimdramon. Shadow's Crest of Darkness started to glow a little from having the Sun's shine blocked, and when the three Digimon saw this, they smiled.

One of the Digimon picked up Shadow and carried him on his back, while the other two Digimon carried Grimdramon together, before they started walking away with Shadow and Grimdramon still knocked out.

* * *

 **Did you guys like this Chapter. I like Tri's Evolution music and how Digivoling works. Also since Grimdramon is a Digimon of Darkness, his more powerful in his Dark Digivole form then Digivole forms. He can also remain in control. Hope you leave nice reviews and also check my challenges, there might be one that interest you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dark village and Puppet forest.**

* * *

Shadow couldn't feel anything around him or in him. He had his eyes closed and floating in Darkness with the Darkness all around him. Shadow's cloak was open revealing his clothes and crest. The Darkness then stroked Shadow's face carefully, like a parent would do to their child. Shadow relaxed in the Darkness's touch as it wrapped around him, giving him warmth and care. Shadow then felt someone approaching, making him open his eyes, to revel that they were glowing purple, to see a young man covered in Shadows standing in front of him with his eyes glowing purple, just like Shadow. "W-W-Who are you?''. Shadow said to the Man covered in Shadows, still feeling tired from what happened with the Dark Masters. "Just someone that lives in the Darkness''. The Man covered in Shadows said to Shadow, still looking at him. "Tell me! What are your reasons for loving the Darkness''. The Man continued to say to Shadow, wanting to know why Shadow loves the Darkness.

"I love the Darkness because it looks after me, cares for me, keeps me safe and I feel safe when the Darkness is near and I feel happy with the Darkness''. Shadow said to the Man covered in Shadows, explaining why he loves the Darkness. The Man covered in Shadows look satisfied with Shadow's answer. "Good answer! And remember, don't allow evil to use the Darkness. Show the world that the Darkness can be used for good as well''. The Man covered in Shadows said to Shadow, before he held his right hand out to Shadow and Shadow started to glow purple. "R..yo''. Shadow said as he tried to keep his eyes open to keep looking at the Man covered in Shadows, until his eyes closed and he fell asleep again.

* * *

 **(Opening Song)**

 **The scenes start out with buildings with clear Blue sky's**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **Then shows Tai going through the air spinning, changing the building and sky to letters in a black background, followed by Sora and Matt as well.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The other four kids soon followed after them through the air, Izzy first, then Mimi, then Joe, then T.K. for last.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to the In-Training Digimon Digivolving to Rookie Digimon, with Agumon first, and Gomamon last.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to Gatomon and Grimdramon appearing together, along with the Champion Forms doing attack, Greymon going first, and Ferodramon going last.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to some Champion Level Digimon helping their Digidestined partner out in any situation in the Digital World**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to T.K. and Kari, along with Shadow who was next to Kari, holding out their crests shooting pink and yellow beams, with Angemon appearing, Angewomon and Razordramon preparing their respective attacks.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to the seven original Digidestined falling down like comets, along with Myotismon appearing, preparing his Grizzly Wings attack.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scenes changes for Champion Digimon appearing, with Greymon appearing first and Ferodramon appearing last, then changes to their Ultimate Forms of Metalgreymon to Razordramon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Then shows each Ultimate Digimon attacking, with Razordramon being shown for last to do his attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes with each Digidestined with their Ultimate Digimon Partner behind them, except Shadow, who was next to Kari and T.K., who has his Mege Digimon Partner Shroudryumon who was next to Angewomon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scene ends with all nine Digidestined together with Shadow way at the end next to Kari.**

 **(Opening song end)**

Shadow weakly opened his eyes to see a Black roof. Shadow groaned as he got up from lying down on a bed and sat on the edge of the bead. Shadow yawned loudly, before he saw Grimdramon lying down on the ground, out cold. "GrimDramon!''. Shadow shouted out in concern as he got off the bed and rushed towards his partner. Shadow started shaking Grimdramon to wake him up. "Come on, Partner! Wake up!''. Shadow said to the sleeping Digimon, worried for Grimdramon, while still shaking him.

Grimdramon groaned as he opened his eyes. "Shadow!''. GrimDramon said to his partner, seeing Shadow's worried face. Shadow hugged GrimDramon in relief, while Grimdramon was surprised at the hug. "Thank goodness, you're alright''. Shadow said to his partner, feeling relief to see that his partner is awake. Grimdramon still looked confused, before he hugged Shadow back. "It's alright now, I'm fine!''. Grimdramon said as he pats his partner's back in comfort.

"Oh yay! You're both awake''. Shadow and Grimdramon heard three voices said, getting them to let go of their hug to turn around to see three Gazimon, opening the cloth that acts as the door to the house that they were in to the outside. "We found you guys outside in the desert and brought you here to help you rest''. The three Gazimon said together at the same time, making Shadow and Grimdramon sweet drop at how they speak together.

"Do they always say the same thing together''. Shadow and Grimdramon thought to themselves, thinking that the Gazimon say everything together. "Well thanks for helping us, but could you tell us where we are''. Shadow said to the Gazimon as he and Grimdramon got up from the ground. "You're in Virus Village''. The Three Gazimon said together, telling Shadow and Grimdramon where they are. "I've heard of this village. It's a place where Virus type Digimon lives in peace without other Type Digimon insulting them or attacking them''. Grimdramon said to his partner, remembering that he heard about Virus Village when he was in the Digital world before he was trapped in his cage.

The Three Gazimon nodded to Grimdramon as they went outside, making Shadow and Grimdramon curious, before they walked outside as well. Shadow and Grimdramon were surprised to see the Village. There were many food shops, many Virus type Digimon and the sky was black all around them. "Wow!''. Shadow and Grimdramon said surprised at the Virus village, liking it very much from its color. The Three Gazimon was next to them. "Glad you like it. We brought you here to rest and stay since you're a Virus Digimon''. The three Gazimon said to Shadow and Grimdramon, telling them that they brought them since Grimdramon is a Virus type. Shadow and Grimdramon looked at the three Gazimon. "We're grateful for helping us, but we can't stay here. We have to go find our friends''. Shadow said to the three Gazimon, telling them that he and Grimdramon can't stay.

The Three Gazimon looked sad at his answer. "But Why! You both can stay here and make many friends''. The Three Gazimon said to Shadow and Grimdramon, pledging them to stay. "This place is nice, but we can't stay here. We have to find our other friends and save the Digital world from the Dark Masters''. Grimdramon said to the three Gazimon, telling them that they have to leave. "Forget the stupid Digital world. What good did it do to us Virus Digimon''. The three Gazimons said to Shadow and Grimdramon, mad at how the Digimon treated them like trash. Shadow was about to say something, when he heard. "This is all you have to offer''. Shadow and Grimdramon turned around to see a Devidramon with his foot on a poor Dracmon. "This was all I could get from all my customers, please just wait a little longer''. The Dracmon pleaded, but Devidramon didn't take his foot off. "Your time is up''. Devidramon said as he raised his right claw, preparing to delete the Dracmon.

"Grimdramon!''. Shadow said to his partner to stop that DeviDramon. "Right!''. Grimdramon said as he took flight towards the Devidramon.

" **Grimdramon Digivole to… Ferodramon!''.**

Grimdramon digivoled to his normal champion level as he tacked the Devidramon away, forcing the Devidramon's foot off the Dracmon. The Devidramon landed on the road, with everyone's attention now on Ferodramon and Devidramon, with everyone surprised to see Ferodramon.

The Devidramon got off the ground and glared at Ferodramon. "You! Did you attack me!''. The Devidramon shouted at Ferodramon very angry. "Yes, I did''. Ferodramon replied to Devidramon calmly as he crossed his arms. "You're Dead!''. Devidramon said as he charged at Ferodramon, who easily blocked his charge and punched him on the face, sending him back to the ground. Devidramon got up from the ground and glared at Ferodramon. "You!''. Devidramon said in anger about what Ferodramon did to him. "Give it up. My power far surpasses your power. You can't beat me''. Ferodramon said to the Devidramon, dragon growling at him. "You're gonna be in trouble! Big boss is gonna destroy you!''. Devidramon shouted at Ferodramon, before he flied away from Ferodramon.

Shadow walked up to the Dracmon that was almost deleted. "Are you okay''. Shadow asked the Dracmon nicely, wanting to know if the Dracmon was alright. "Yes I am. Thank you for helping me''. The Dracmon said to Shadow, thanking Shadow and Ferodramon. "No problem''. Ferodramon said as both he and Shadow went back to the three Gazimons. "Do you know what you have done''. The Three Gazimons said together looking at Shadow and Ferodramon. "We helped someone in need''. Shadow replied to the three Gazimons, thinking it was wrong to leave someone that needs help.

"Yeah but now the boss of the town, Gravimon is now gonna punish you both''. The Three Gazimon said to Shadow and Ferodramon, warning them of the boss of the town. "Let him come. He's welcome to come and try to make us bow to him!''. Ferodramon roared out, welcoming the challenge. "If we can defeat him, then we can change the town's ways of letting Devidramon order you guys around''. Shadow said to the Gazimons, thinking that he could change the ways if him and Ferodramon defeat this Gravimon, before they went back into the house.

Shadow and Grimdramon were waiting at the Gazimon brothers' house for a whole 30 minutes. Suddenly, a Devidramon came in, knowing what's about to happen. "Alright you two, it's time for you to face the big boss." Devidramon said with a smirk on his face, as he then leads both users of Darkness to a Black arena. "Alright, we're here. Although I bet you two won't last very long against Big Boss Gravimon." Devidramon mocked them, thinking they don't stand a chance watching as Shadow and Grimdramon entered the arena, before saw that the arena is filled with everyone in Virus Village, with some Devidramon filling on one side.

Standing in the center of the arena is Gravimon, leader of the Devidramon and boss of Virus Village. "So, you are the trouble makers that are causing trouble for my boys, huh?" Gravimon said as he stared at them, smirking at how they look so weak at the moment. "That's right, and we won't let you have your way any longer!" Shadow declared as he pointed at Gravimon with his right hand's index finger. "Yeah, who do you think you are, scaring and torturing this peaceful village?!" Grimdramon replied to the boss Digimon, glaring at him for being a bad boss to the village.

"Why not? After all, I'm the strongest Digimon in this village and I won't let two punks stop me now!" Gravimon declared as his followers cheered for him, while the villagers look on with worry for the two users of Darkness. "Well in that case, we'0ll have to stop your reign of terror right now! Grimdramon!" Shadow shouted as his Digivice glowed. "Right!" Grimdramon cried as he starts to digivolve.

 **"Grimdramon Digivolve too... Ferodramon!"**

Ferodramon roared as he flew towards Gravimon to strike first, along with Shadow following to attack as well. **"Ha! Octogravity!"** Gravimon shouted as his tentacles begin to move. Suddenly, Ferodramon and Shadow feel like something is coming down on them, hard. "Hey! What's going on?!" Shadow barely said as he and Ferodramon were on the ground. "I can't move!" Ferodramon barely said as well, wondering what's going on right now. "You fools! You're stuck in my gravity field, meaning I can change the gravity to my will!" Gravimon explained as he then made the gravity lighter, then before Ferodramon and Shadow knew it, they were sent flying very fast to the air to the ground by Gravimon.

"Well, this can't be good." Shadow said as he and his partner struggle to get up. "I agree. Fighting an opponent that can control gravity is going to be hard." Ferodramon replied in the same position as Shadow. "Then you'll have to get stronger then!" Shadow shouted as his Digivice glowed and activated again. "Right!" Ferodramon said as he proceeds to go into his ultimate form.

 **"Ferodramon Digivolve too... Razordramon!"**

Razordramon roared as he prepared to fight Gravimon head on. "Big deal, digivolve all you want. No matter what form you take, I'll still take you down!" Gravimon shouted to his stubborn opponents with a smirk on his face. Razordramon then flew towards Gravimon again. **"Devastation Claw!"** Razordramon shouted as his claws glowed back as he sent a black energy beam at Gravimon, who dodged the attack easily. "You just never learn. **Octogravity!** " Gravimon shouted out his attack as Razordramon gone down again, hard. Gravimon laughed at his down opponent, only to find something shocking in front. Razordramon begin to slowly fight the gravity weighing down on him, though he still struggles get back up. "What the?! His fighting against my gravity?!" Gravimon said to himself in disbelief, but then narrowed his eyes.

"No matter, I'll just finish him off right now!" Gravimon continued to himself as he decided to stop playing around. **"High Gravity Grip!"** Gravimon shouted as he extended his arms around Razordramon, who then screamed in pain as Shadow and the villagers watch in horror at this act. "That's it! That's what I want to hear! My opponent screaming in pain as I make him suffer!" Gravimon said with sadistic glee, enjoying this very much. Razordramon soon turned back into Grimdramon, who is then thrown to where Shadow is at the moment. "Grimdramon!" Shadow cried as his partner that is badly hurt as he went over to Grimdramon.

"Grimdramon, say something!" Shadow asked in concern, worried about his partner. "Shadow, I'm sorry that I let you down." Grimdramon said to his partner, feeling sorry that he couldn't defeat this Mega Digimon. "Don't talk! Save your strength." Shadow replied with tears coming down his face for his partner. "Oh, how pathetic! Seeing you two having your last moments to life is sickening! And now you'll pay for interfering!" Gravimon said as he moved in to finish them off for good.

"Shadow, you should run while you can." Grimdramon said as Gravimon moved to attack them. "What? No way! I'm not leaving you!" Shadow cried as he refuses to abandon his friend. "Are you crazy?! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Grimdramon replied to his partner as Gravimon got closer to the Darkness users. "And I told you already, I'm not leaving you because you are my friend! Besides, what about Gatomon?! Don't you want to see her again?!" Shadow reminded his partner, getting the dragon's eyes to widen in realization at hearing his lover's name. Suddenly, the Digivice activated again, only this time covering Shadow and Grimdramon in a bright light, causing everyone in the arena to shield their eyes.

 **"Grimdramon Warp Digivolve too... Shroudryumon!"**

Shroudryumon's appearance is a giant Dragon Knight, with him being 30G high. His whole body was pure black, with Dragon amour Larvayne the Dragon Knight's amour, only pure black with a long black Dragon tail, his bare stomach revealed, five finger claws, same helmet as Larvayne's only eyes purple and fangs showing, no weapon in his hands, wings like Larvayne, only pure black, a Dragon face on his chest and finally the same cape as Knight Survice from Kamen Rider.

As soon as the light died down, everyone looked and widen their eyes in shock to see what's in front of them. Standing in the arena is Shroudryumon with his arms crossed and cape being blow by the wind, with Shadow looking at him in awe, along with the villagers. "Grimdramon?" Shadow asked his partner in his new form, stars in his eyes from seeing the new form. "I'm Shroudryumon now, Shadow." The newly Mega Level Digimon replied to his partner with a smile as he looked at his partner. "You can be whoever you want, partner." Shadow answered back to his partner, with an excited smile, getting Shroudryumon to chuckle. Shroudryumon then turned back to face Gravimon, who is shock then turned into rage. "So, what if you got a new look, that doesn't scare me!" Gravimon said as he is about to activate his gravity powers again, only for Shroudryumon to disappear and reappear in front of him, shocking the Boss Digimon, who then got punched in the face and sent to the ground in a powerful blow.

"What the?! How did you do that!" Gravimon cried out in pain, wanting an explanation from his enemy. "Simple, you're just too slow." Shroudryumon replied to the boss as he crossed his arms, getting the Boss Digimon angry as he charged forward, only to find himself on the ground and having a sharp long sword from the Dark Dragon Knight Digimon's right arm to his neck. "Surrender." Shroudryumon said as everyone was stunned and shock about Gravimon being defeated easily. "Fine." Gravimon growled in anger as he accepted being defeated. "For all to hear!" Shroudryumon replied as everyone watched anticipation. "I Surrender!" Gravimon said as Shroudryumon withdrew his sword with it disappearing from his neck as the villagers cheered at the victory of Shroudryumon, while the Devidramon looked on in disbelief that their leader lost the battle.

Shadow and Shroudryumon then looked at the Virus Digimon of village. "You're all free now. Follow the path of freedom!''. Shroudryumon said to the Villagers with his Right hand raised into the air. The Crowd of Digimon cheered for Shroudryumon, as he turned to look at Gravimon. "Try anything and next time I'll delete you''. Shroudryumon said, with his eyes glowing at Gravimon, making Gravimon start to tremble. "O-O-Okay''. Gravimon said in fear of Shroudryumon's power. Shroudyumon continued to glare at him, before he kneeled down and picked up Shadow with his right hand. "We have our own path to follow, so now we must go. Until we meet again!''. Shroudryumon said to the Digimon, before he spread his Wings and took to the sky. Shroudryumon was now flying in the sky, with Shadow in his hand. "I'm coming Kari, just hang on''. Shadow thought to himself, thinking about his Crush. "I'm coming Gatomon''. Shroudryumon thought to himself as he headed to where he sensed Gatomon.

* * *

 **(2 hours later)**

2 hours has passed since Shadow and Shroudryumon started their journey to find the other Digidestined. They flew all over the desert area that they were in and are now searching in a forest, where Grimdramon said that it was Puppetmon's area.

In the Forest house, Puppetmon was searching for the missing Digidestined frantically with his remote to where his new "toys" were hiding. He kept pressing the remote until he stopped at a screen showing Shadow and Grimdramon walking through forest, with Shadow' clock covering his body. "What do we have here, more toys to play in my game?" Puppetmon said in glee, wanting to have payback. At least he found one Digidestined and Digimon pair, now to find the other "toys" that were hiding from him. When he finds them, he will enjoy having 'fun' with them. When he did found the others, he brought out doll versions of them and put them on a map of the forest like a game board. He even brought out doll versions of the Digimon.

Shadow and Grimdramon were walking through the forest, talking about the Digidestined and their Digimon, and how they are doing against the Dark Masters. "We got the find the other Digidestined and Digimon, especially Kari and Gatomon to keep them safe from harm." Shadow told Grimdramon without looking at him, wanting to find Kari to keep her safe. "Not to mention you got to gain the trusts in the other Digidestined as well." Grimdramon reminded Shadow, with Shadow still having trust issues with the other Digidestined, getting Shadow to look down at the ground.

Puppetmon was looking at his "game board" and thought to where to put his "toys" on the board. "Now where to put my new toys with for this game?" Puppetmon muttered to himself, wanting to know where to have Shadow and Grimdramon in what location. "I know just where to put my new toys to play with for this game!" Puppetmon shouted out to himself, before he then grabs a doll version Kari and Grimdramon. He places the Kari doll to where Shadow is located. He also placed the Grimdramon doll to where Kari was that has Matt, T.K., and the other Digimon. Things were about to get "fun" for Puppetmon.

Just then, Grimdramon started to feel funny, getting Shadow's attention as he turned to look at his partner. "Grimdramon, what's wrong?" Shadow asked his partner with his eyes widen, worried about his friend. Grimdramon then suddenly disappeared, shocking Shadow in the process. "Grimdramon!" Shadow shouted out, wide-eye in shock about his partner disappearing. Then Kari appeared where Grimdramon used to be, surprising Shadow even more in the process. "Kari?!" Shadow said in shock, surprised to see her of all places and that she appeared out of nowhere. Kari turned her head, and was also surprised to see Shadow, while relieved that he was safe.

"Shadow?" Kari said in surprise, surprise to see him as well and that he is safe. Shadow then smiled at Kari before he ran over to give her a big hug. "Kari, your safe!" Shadow said to his crush, still hugging her tightly, along with him and Kari blushing in the process. During the moment, Shadow then let go of the hug and didn't know why he did it, but he gave Kari a kiss on the lips, making Kari blush even more at Shadow's actions. Shadow then let go of the kiss to look at Kari, not realizing his actions towards Kari, but Kari did, but said nothing about it, having enjoyed her first kiss with the boy she likes.

Meanwhile, Grimdramon appeared where Matt, T.K., and the Digimon were in the tree. "Huh? Where am I? And how did I get stuck in a tree?!" Grimdramon said to himself, confused and shocked about what happened. Grimdramon then realizes that he was not alone. Grimdramon then spotted Matt, T.K., and the Digimon, including Gatomon, who were in shock about Grimdramon appearing out of thin air. The Digimon weren't happy to see him, but Gatomon was happy.

"Grimdramon?!" Gatomon asked her friend, shocked and happy that Grimdramon was next to her and safe. Grimdramon then turned to Gatomon, and was surprised to see her safe from harm. "Gatomon?!" Grimdramon asked in surprise, surprised and also glad to see her as well. Grimdramon then gives Gatomon a hug, along with Gatomon returning the hug as well. Both were very happy to see each other again. Gatomon then gave Grimdramon a kiss on the lips, along with wrapping her tail around his, making both Digimon blush in the process, which the Digimon and humans looked away from.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Shadow and Kari have been catching up with each other for the next 10 minutes, telling each other of what they have been through. Shadow was surprised to hear that the other Digidestined defeated MetalSeaDramon, while Kari was surprised to hear that Grimdramon could digivole to Mega Level now. However, suddenly the ground that Shadow and Kari were standing on started moving, causing Shadow to look at the ground in surprise, while Kari held onto Shadow, making both of them blush. However, the ground soon stopped moving and Shadow and Kari then saw the other Digidestined appear as well from the ground moving, while confused at why Izzy and Mimi are on a tree.

Tai and the other Digidestined were relieved to see the others safe, but their faces turned into shock when they saw Shadow next to Kari. "Shadow!''. Everyone, but Shadow, Kari and Matt shouted out in surprise to see Shadow, while Shadow walked to Matt, who was tied up. Shadow raised his right hand, while summoning a Dark arm blade and swing it down… freeing Matt from his tried-up form. Everyone was surprised at what Shadow just did, while Kari smiled at seeing Shadow help Matt. Then all the Digimon, except Patamon appeared from the forest, saying their partner's names in relief with Gatomon and Grimdramon holding each other's paw and claw as they went up to Shadow and Kari.

"T. K. T. K was taken prisoner by Puppetmon!''. Matt said to everyone, telling them that T. K was taken prisoner. Everyone's eyes widen at what Matt said. "Puppetmon!''. Tai said to Matt with Koromon next to him, surprised to hear the Dark Master's name. "It's alright. T. K will be fine''. Grimdramon said to everyone, getting everyone's attention as they all looked at him. "How could you say that? T. K could be in danger!''. Matt shouted out at Grimdramon, demanding why Grimdramon thinks that. "Puppetmon would want to play with T. K before he destroys him. Puppetmon isn't smart ever so if T. K plays and thinks smart, that will give him enough time to escape''. Grimdramon said to Matt and looking at him, telling everyone that T. K will be fine if he plays smart. Everyone looked surprised at Grimdramon's words and wondered how Grimdramon knows that, but now wasn't the time.

"Come on. Let's go save T. K!''. Tai shouted out with everyone agreeing with him, before they moved to run, before their path was blocked by a green haired bird Digimon with no wings. "Who are you?''. Tai said wanting to know who the Digimon that is blocking their path is. "That's a Kiwimon''. Grimdramon said to the Digidestined leader, knowing who the Digimon is. "No one will be disturbing master Puppetmon's play time. **Pummel Peck!** ''. Kiwimon said as he unleashed his little birds attack at everyone. **"Darkness breath!''.** Grimdramon said as he countered with his attack destroying Kiwimon's Bird attack.

Koromon then digivoled as everyone countered more of Kiwimon's attacks. Suddenly, Joe fell to the ground. "Joe. What are you doing on the ground''. Gomamon said to his fallen partner, wondering why he is like that. "Why does this always happen to me''. Joe said on the ground, wondering why this happens to him. "I didn't see anyone push you''. Kari said to the fallen Digidestined, seeing no one push Joe. The Digimin kept destroying Kiwimon's attacks. "Where is T. K?''. Matt shouted out at Kiwimon, demanding to know where his brother is. Kiwimon just chuckled at Matt. "Answer me!''. Matt shouted out at Kiwimon, demanding to know where his brother is. "Matt, I understand what you're feeling, but we have to defeat Kiwimon''. Tai said to his rival, looking at his best friend.

"How can you understand what I'm feeling''. Matt said to the leader, not looking at Tai in the eye. "I understand that we have to defeat Kiwimon to save T. K''. Tai said to his friend, thinking that defeating Kiwimon was important. "No! First, we find T. K then we fight your war''. Matt snapped back at Tai, making Shadow look at him. "What's with Matt? I thought him and Tai were best friends that wouldn't ague''. Shadow thought to himself, surprised at what he is seeing, while Matt looked at Gabumon. "Right Matt! Gabumon Wrap Digivole to… Huh!''. Gabumon said as he notices that he wasn't digivolving. Matt brought out his Crest and Digivice, but they weren't working. "What's wrong Matt. Why can't I digivole''. Gabumon said looking at his partner, with everyone's attention on Matt, while Matt stared at his Crest in horror.

" **Pummel Peck!''.** Kiwimon said as he unleashed his attack when everyone wasn't paying attention, making everyone scream. "Grimdramon!''. Shadow shouted out to his partner. "I Know!''. Grimdramon shouted out as he got in front of everyone, while Shadow's crest and Digivice glowed.

 **(Digimon tri Evolution Song)**

 **Dark** **Digivolve Sequence**

Shadow's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing, then changes to reveal several black rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two dark purple combine hexagonals raining down in that world. **"Grimdramon, Dark Digivolve too..."** Grimdramon said as he is surrounded by the dark purple hexagonals forming a sphere, before the black circles appear from the bottom of the sphere now glowing purple.

Then, with flashes of light, the purple sphere grew bigger, until it dissolves to reveal a numbered shadow form, along with a black symbol circle coming down to reveal the form of Darkamethdramon. **"Darkamethdramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

Darkamethdramon spread his right wind, shielding the Digidestined and their Digimon, shocking Kiwimon, while everyone, but Shadow looked at Darkamethdramon in shock. **"Darkness Revolt!''.** Darkamethdramon shouted out as his Fangs glowed back with Black lighting, before he pierced past Kiwimon, creating a powerful Black huge explosion, destroying Kiwimon. Darkamethdramon then landed in front of Shadow, before he di-digivoled back to Grimdramon. "Nice work''. Shadow said to his partner, with Grimdramon nodding to him.

 **(Digimon tri evolution scene End)**

"Grimdramon! What did you do''. Matt shouted out, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to look at Matt, who grabbed the front bit of Shadow's cloak and raised him off the ground and glared at him. "Look what your Digimon did. Without Kiwimon we won't be able to find T. K''. Matt said to Shadow, glaring at him. Shadow however, raised his right hand and summoned a Dark Arm blade and held it close to Matt's neck, making Matt widen his eyes at seeing something that will kill him close. "You should have more confidence in your brother. I haven't been to the Digital world for very long, but I know that it makes people mature faster, besides if you look left, you'll see T. K and Patamon running up to us''. Shadow said to Matt, telling him that the Digital world changes people, while his Dark Arm Blade disappearing.

"Hey Guys! I'm back!"'. Everyone heard T. K's voice, making them look left to see T. K and Patamon running up to them. "T. K!''. Matt said as he tossed Shadow away, who landed on his feet, while rubbing some dust off his Cloak. Kari, Gatomon and Grimdramon went up to Shadow. "Are you alright Shadow''. Kari said to her friend, sounding concern for her Crush, which Shadow nodded to her, making Kari smile at him, before they went over to the others with Gatomon and Grimdramon, who were holding each other's paw and claw.

T. K then brought out doll versions of everyone, even the Digimon to everyone. Everyone looked at the Doll, saying some nice stuff, while Shadow and Grimdramon looked at their doll, looking the same as them. "You cannot be serious''. Shadow said to himself, looking at the doll with a sweat drop. "Why the heck would Puppetmon have Doll versions of us''. Grimdramon said to himself, looking at his doll. Shadow and Grimdramon then handed the doll versions of them to Kari and Gatomon, causing both girls to look at them. "Dolls aren't my thing. You can have it Kari''. Shadow said to Kari, while blushing that Kari looked happy to have a doll version of him. "I don't want a Doll so you can have it Gatomon''. Grimdramon said to his Lover, not wanting a Doll.

Kari and Gatomon now looked happy with their new gifts. "Thank you''. Both girls said to Shadow and Grimdramon, causing the Darkness team smile at the girls. However, that was then Shadow notice Matt and Gabumon not there anymore, or even in sight. "Guys! We have a problem! Matt and Gabumon are gone!''. Shadow shouted out, getting everyone's attention as they looked around and saw that Shadow was right about Matt and Gabumon being gone. "Matt! /Gabumon!''. The Digidestined and their Digimon shouted out, thinking Matt and Gabumon will hear them.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

Everyone has been searching for 30 minutes now. Everyone, including Shadow and Grimdramon, were searching for Matt and Gabumon in the forest. "Matt! Hey Matt!" Tai shouted for his friend and rival. "Matt!" T.K. shouted for his brother, worried for him. "Matt, where are you?!" Sora shouted as well, worried for her friend. "I'm worried. What do you think happen to them, Tai?" Kari asked her brother, with Shadow and Grimdramon next to her. "Matt's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Tai said while turning his head and crossing his arms. "That's rich, coming from you." Shadow sarcastically said to the leader, still mad about what Tai said to him back on earth. "What was that?!" Tai said to the darkness boy, glaring at him, getting mad and still not trusting Shadow.

"Please, you two, no fighting!" Sora said to the two boys, not wanting to make the situation worse. "She's right, no fighting, please Shadow." Kari said, pleading Shadow to not pick a fight. While everyone is talking about Matt and Gabumon being possibly captured by Puppetmon, Joe joined in as well, about what happened to Matt. This got the attention of everybody, and the others talked about how Matt and Gabumon were acting in a weird way. Meanwhile, Kari gasped and turned around, with Gatomon, Shadow, and Grimdramon attention's attention on her. "Kari, what is it?" Gatomon asked her partner, wondering what has been with Kari lately. "Yeah, is there something wrong?" Shadow asked as well, worried for his crush.

"I thought I heard a voice out there." Kari said as she looked at the sky. "A voice?! Was it Matt?!" Tai said as he and Agumon came over to look. "I don't hear anything. Come on Kari, don't you start losing it too!" Tai cried as he can't stand the paranoia. The others then decide to continue to search for Matt and Gabumon, with Kari, Shadow, and their partners stayed behind a bit. "You guys, it wasn't Matt's voice I heard." Kari said as the others stared at her. "Who's was it?" Gatomon asked Kari, wondering who Kari heard. "And why?" Grimdramon said, wondering why Kari only heard it. "We'll worry about that later. For now, let's catch up with the others." Shadow replied as the others agreed and run towards the others to catch up.

The group is still walking, not having any success in finding Matt and Gabumon. The digivices were not working either on locating Matt and Gabumon. "Yoo-hoo!" A voice suddenly said as the group looked up to see Puppetmon on a tree. "Puppetmon!" Tai exclaimed in shock to see him. "Hi everybody! Hey T.K. do you miss me?" Puppetmon asked his toys and enemies. "No, not at all, and I'm not going to play with you anymore, either!" T.K. replied to the twisted evil puppet. "No? Well, fine! You're not a lot of fun anyway! Besides, I still want payback on what my old play toy and his partner did me!" Puppetmon said to the Digidestined and their Digimon, still remembering his defeat by Grimdramon and Shadow and the pain he felt.

"Why don't you come down here and say that!" Grimdramon growled in anger at the Dark Master. "No way! Front and centre everybody!" Puppetmon ordered as he turned around and see three garbage like monsters coming to the area, from behind trees. "What the heck are those things? Garbage rejects?" Shadow deadpanned at the ridiculous appearance of these monsters. "I have to agree with you, and they smell bad too." Grimdramon deadpanned as well. The Garbagemon soon began firing their poop at the group causing them to run away. "Mimi''. Palmon said, getting Shadow and Grimdramon's attention to see that Mimi wasn't running, before they ran over to Mimi. However, Mimi grabbed one of the poop with her right hand. "I won't budge! Let's let them do the running for a change!''. Mimi said as she threw the poop, only for it to land on the ground. This action stunned Puppetmon and the Garbagemon, with Shadow and Grimdramon sweat dropping at seeing this act. "Okay, that was disgusting. Now let's go!" Shadow cried as he grabbed Mimi's left hand with his right, still having that disturbed look on his face, running away from Puppetmon and his forces. "Yeah your right. I must be crazy! I actually touched that stuff''. Mimi said to Shadow, disgusted that she actually touched that stuff.

The Garbagemon then chased after the Digidestined and their Digimon, only to find themselves in the middle of the forest. The Garbagemon then started firing in every direction, and with everyone Digimon partner in Champion form come out, with Grimdramon now Ferodramon surrounding the Garbagemon. **"Metor Wing! / Electro Shocker / harpoon torpedo/ Make way for needle spray/ Nova Blast/ Darkness flare!''.** All the Digimon shouted out as the unleashed their attacks, creating a Black smoke, with the Digimon waiting to see the Garbagemon, while Ferodramon stayed in the air. The Digidestined then came out of the forest, with Shadow next to Kari. However, Shadow and Ferodramon kept their guards up, sense they still feel enemy presence nearby. Everyone then saw Puppetmon. "Great you ruin my Garbage fun, I'm beaten I'm going home, kidding. Behind you''. Puppetmon said causing everyone to turn around to see a Garbagemon. "Here's mud in your eye''. The Garbagemon said as he fired his blaster at Mimi. "Nightmare!''. Mimi shouted out in fright at the attack, with her crest activating.

" **Togemon Digivolve to… Lillymon!''.**

Togemon digivoled to Lillymon and pushed Mimi out of the way, before Lillymon flew to the Garbagemon, only for the second one to appear next to the first. "Twice is nice''. The Garbagemon said, surprising Lillymon, before both Garbagemon fired their poop attacks, with Lillymon managing to dodge them, however the third Garbagemon then jumped above the other two Garbagemon with his weapon aimed at Lillymon. Lillymon stepped on a Garbagemon's face, leaving a boot face mark on his face. "That Chick is heaver then she looks''. The Garbagemon said feeling dizzy. Lillymon went up close to the Garbagemon in the air. **"Flower Cannon!''.** Lillymon shouted out as her hands change to cannon mode and fire her attack, destroying the Garbagemon. "Alright finish them off''. Tai said as his Digivice glowed.

" **Greymon Digivole to… MetalGreymon!''.**

Greymon digivoled to his Ultimate level form, MetalGreymon. **"Giga Blaster!''.** MetalGreymon said as he unleashed his Giga Blaster attack at the fallen Garbagemon. The Second Garbagemon got in front of the fallen Garbagemon and fired his attack at MetalGreymon's attack, only for his poop attack to bounch off, making Garbagemon widen his eyes is shock, before MetalGreymon's attack hit and destroyed him, creating a powerful explosion.

The Garbagemon that was left dropped his weapon, while Shadow stands next to Kari, Gatomon and Tai, with MetalGreymon and Ferodramon next to them. "Okay, Okay I give up! I surrender''. The Garbagemon said as he got out of his garbage thing. "Just kidding!''. The Garbagemon said as he held his garbage thing, which started to suck up everything inside of it. Tai, Kari and Gatomon held on to MetalGreymon, with the other Digidestined doing the same to their partners, only holding onto a few trees. Shadow however, didn't get sucked up, keeping his ground with his cloak blowing in the breeze, while Ferodramon kept his ground.

"This nasty little crip is getting on my nerves''. Tai said as he hanged on, only for Kari to lose her grip and started to get sucked up with Gatomon. "Kari!''. Tai shouted out to his sister in worry. Kari was screaming… only for Shadow to grab her left hand with his right, while Ferodramon grabbed Gatomon with his left hand gently. Kari looked at Shadow, who was smiling at her. "I swore to never let anything or anyone hurt you, and I'm not going back on my word''. Shadow said to Kari, as he brought her closer to her, before he wrapped his cloak around Kari to keep her close, while stabbing a Dark arm blade on the ground with his left hand, while Kari wrapped her arms around Shadow, with her eyes closed. Ferodramon held Gatomon gently with both his claws. "Ferodramon! End this!''. Shadow shouted out to his partner. "With Pleasure!''. Ferodramon said as Shadow's Crest and Digivice glowed.

 **Ferodramon Digivole to… Razordramon!''.**

Ferodramon digivoled to his Ultimate form, while holding Gatomon. Razordramon then had his tail held onto Gatomon as he took care of the Garbagemon. **"Devastation Claw!''.** Razordramon shouted out as he unleashed a Dark Claw Slash attack at Garbagemon's trash can, creating a powerful Black explosion, which destroyed the Garbagemon. The Digidestined and their Digimon cheeried as they won the battle, with MetalGreymon turning back to Agumon, while Razordramon stayed as Razordramon, while picking Gatomon from his tail and looked at her in concern. "Are you alright''. Razordramon said to his Lover, worried for her. Gatmon smiled at Razordramon lovely. "I'm fine now that you saved me''. Gatmon said to her lover, making Razordramon smile at her.

With Shadow and Kari, Shadow's dark arm blade disappeared, with Shadow opening his cloak to let Kari out, which Kari did with a little red in her checks from being close to Shadow. "Thank you, Shadow,''. Kari said to Shadow with her checks red. Shadow smiled at Kari. "No problem''. Shadow said to his crush, saying that he was good with saving her.

However, Matt and Metalgarurumon then appeared from the forest. "Matt!''. Everyone shouted out in joy to see Matt and Metalgarurumon, while Shadow and Razordramon noticing their serous look. "Where have you two been. We've been worried''. Agumon said as he ran over to MetalGarurumon, however Metalgaurumon's eyes flashed blue, before he fired an attack near Agumon, shocking everyone, while Shadow and Razordramon narrowed their eyes, with Razordramon finally de-digivoling back to Grimdramon, while letting go of Gatomon, who landed on ground.

"Matt call him off''. Tai said looking at his friend. "No Tai. I won't''. Matt said to his friend, looking at his friend. "What did you say''. Tai said in surprise at what Matt said. Shadow and Grimdramon held on Kari and Gatomon's hand and paw to keep them close. Shadow's eyes flashed purple, as he knew that things were not gonna be pretty anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys. I'm sorry that this took so long, but I've been busy with my Yugioh stories. No questions answered this time. Just enjoy the new chapter, because a lot of sercrets are revealed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Origins and forbidden love of light and Darkness.**

 **(Opening Song**

 **The scenes start out with buildings with clear Blue sky's**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **Then shows Tai going through the air spinning, changing the building and sky to letters in a black background, followed by Sora and Matt as well.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The other four kids soon followed after them through the air, Izzy first, then Mimi, then Joe, then T.K. for last.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to the In-Training Digimon Digivolving to Rookie Digimon, with Agumon first, and Gomamon last.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to Gatomon and Grimdramon appearing together, along with the Champion Forms doing attack, Greymon going first, and Ferodramon going last.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to some Champion Level Digimon helping their Digidestined partner out in any situation in the Digital World**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to T.K. and Kari, along with Shadow who was next to Kari, holding out their crests shooting pink and yellow beams, with Angemon appearing, Angewomon and Razordramon preparing their respective attacks.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to the seven original Digidestined falling down like comets, along with Myotismon appearing, preparing his Grizzly Wings attack.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scenes changes for Champion Digimon appearing, with Greymon appearing first and Ferodramon appearing last, then changes to their Ultimate Forms of Metalgreymon to Razordramon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Then shows each Ultimate Digimon attacking, with Razordramon being shown for last to do his attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes with each Digidestined with their Ultimate Digimon Partner behind them, except Shadow, who was next to Kari and T.K., who has his Mege Digimon Partner Shroudryumon who was next to Angewomon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scene ends with all nine Digidestined together with Shadow way at the end next to Kari.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

"Matt, will you knock it off''. Tai said to Matt, telling him to stop. All the Digidestined and their Digimon are in the forest, with Matt and MetalGaurumon acting weird. Shadow and Kari were standing next to Kari and Gatomon, watching the events happening right in front of them.

"Matt this isn't funny so stop''. Tai said looking at Matt, who was next to MetalGaurumon. "Who said that this was a joke? Now wrap Digivole Agumon, Tai''. Matt said glaring at Tai, showing no intention to stop.

The Digidestined and Digimon partners watch as what Matt said to Tai, along Metalgarurumon standing next to Matt. "Calm down, Matt. Don't get so bent out of shape." Tai said to Matt, not liking what Matt and Metalgarurumon said to him. "The last thing we need is hothead with an attitude. We got more important things to think about." Tai finished as Matt and Metalgarurumon just stand and stare at Tai.

"Everyone is upset." T.K. said to his brother, not liking where this is going at all as well. "Look, all I know is that this stupid bickering is giving me a gigantic headache." Joe said as well to calm down the situation. "You're not the only one, along with what's about to happen next." Shadow muttered to himself, eyes narrowed at where this was going at this point. "Chill out." Matt replied back to Tai, still glaring. "Matt, have you forgotten that we have been chosen to be the Digidestined?" Joe reminded the Chosen of Friendship. "I sometimes wonder why we were chosen at all." Shadow thought as he listened to what Joe said at the moment, wanting to know why they were all chosen.

"Hm, and would you mind telling me who exactly chose us for this dumb job anyway?" Matt asked Joe, who didn't have an answer at this time. Even Shadow still had no idea either about what Matt asked. "Come on, I want some answers, and you can't seem to give them to me." Matt continued to say, wanting answers. "You have a point there." Joe said, looking to the side in shame. "Don't waste your time, Joe, Matt is just being a big spoiled brat." Tai answered to Joe, glaring at Matt. "You're the brat, why don't you go mind your own business?" Matt replied with fists forming. Shadow narrowed his eyes even further, not liking on how Tai and Matt were arguing with each other.

"The problem with you is pretty to figure out. Your upset because you want to be the boss." Tai said. "Yeah, like I want to be boss of this sorry group. If any of you Idiots want to take charge, be my guess." Matt smugly suggested to everyone. "I say we should just take care of ourselves." Matt finished, getting Shadow and Grimdramon not liking his tone. "Stop fighting, you two. We got to stick together." Sora said, trying to break this argument. "Don't look at me, Matt is the one that started it. He got a bug up his nose." Tai complained to Sora, think Matt is the one with a problem.

Tai begins to walk away, not wanting to hear this anymore, with Agumon following. "One moment." Metalgarurumon said as he jumped in front, blocking Tai and Agumon. "Don't push mu to far!" Tai sternly said, losing his patient. "Oh, I'm scared." Matt sarcastically said, not intimidated at all. "You better be scared. I'm getting real mad." Tai said to Matt, getting angry. "Excuse me, but what are you going to do about it?" Metalgarurumon asked as Tai and Agumon faced him. "Oh boy, I'm not liking where this is going." Shadow said, knowing things are about to spiral out of control. "I agree, those two are about to tear each other apart." Grimdramon replied to his partner's statement.

"So, those little twerps are about to self-destruct. I'll just have to sit back and enjoy the show!" Puppetmon said, not wanting to miss this fight. Soon, it turned into Metalgarurumon attacking Agumon, who digivolved into Wargreymon, who then begin to fight Metalgarurumon. Everyone, except Shadow, Kari, and their partners, screamed and shield themselves as the Mega Level Digimon fought in the sky. Matt watch the Mega Level Digimon fight, when Tai approach him. "What's the matter, you chicken?" Matt mocked his leader. "That's it!" Tai cried as he lost it, sending a punch to Matt's face, sending him back a bit. Soon, Matt and Tai were in a fist fight, as the others watch and try to stop the fight.

Even the Digimon wanted to stop the Mega Level Digimon from fighting each other. Gatomon disagree and let them fight, which Gomamon disliking the idea about friends hurting each other, with Gatomon walking away, and Tentomon calming down Gomamon. Puppetmon is enjoy watch the group hating and fighting one another. Soon, the entire group began to break apart, disliking the entire situation. Meanwhile, Shadow and Grimdramon were watching this argument unfold, not liking where this is going at all, both getting very mad and angry about this ridiculous argument happening at all.

Kari was away from the group at this moment. "I'm not afraid, well maybe a little." Kari said to a sparkling light. "My name is Kari. Please tell me who you are, do you want to be friends with us?" Kari asked the sparkling light. Soon, Gatomon and Izzy arrived to where Kari is at the moment. "What in the Digiworld is she doing?" Gatomon asked. "She appears to be conversing with herself." Izzy replied to the Cat Digimon. "She's losing it." Gatomon concluded to say, thinking her partner is going crazy.

As this argument kept going, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners were soon beginning to join this argument as well, and going separate ways or doing their own things from this argument. Soon, Shadow and Grimdramon knew that they decide to end this nonsense. "That's it! I had enough of this!" Shadow shouted as this got everyone's attention. "Grimdramon! It's time we join and end this once and for all!" Shadow continued as he brought out his Digivice for Grimdramon to Digivolve. "Right Shadow!" Grimdramon said as he agreed with his partner to end this argument. Shadow's Crest of Darkness also began to glow as well.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence**

 **(Digimon Tri evolution song)**

Shadow's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing, then changes to reveal several black rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two dark purple combine hexagonals raining down in that world. **"Grimdramon, Dark Digivolve too..."** Grimdramon said as he is surrounded by the dark purple hexagonals forming a sphere, before the black circles appear from the bottom of the sphere now glowing purple.

Then with flashes of light, the purple sphere grew bigger, until it dissolves to reveal a numbered shadow form, along with a black symbol circle coming down to reveal the form of Darkamethdramon. **"Darkamethdramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

Darkamethdramon roared, then flew to where Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon were at the moment. **"Darkness Revolt!"** Darkamethdramon shouted as his chin blade has black electricity forming to attack the duo. This got the attention of both Mega Digimon as they saw the attack coming as they dodged as the Dark Dragon Digimon went past them. This made both Mega Digimon to look at the attacker, with Darkamethdramon looking at them, very mad at this moment as the explosion cleared from his wings.

"What are you doing?!" Metalgarurumon shouted, irritated that the Dark Dragon Digimon interfere with his fight. "Stay out of this! This does not concern you!" Wargreymon shouted as well, not liking where this is going one bit, even though he still doesn't like the Dark Dragon Digimon. "Sorry, but this became my business when you began to fight one another!" Darkamethdramon sarcastically replied, annoyed at how ridiculous these two were becoming at the moment.

"And what makes you think you can interfere?!" Metalgarurumon shouted, being stubborn about not backing down. "Yeah, what gave you the right to interfere?!" Wargreymon shouted, also wanting a piece of the Dark Dragon Digimon. "Because you both started this, and I will be the one to end it!" Darkamethdramon declared as he prepared to face both of them. Both Mega Level Digimon growled at this response, with Metalgarurumon preparing his attack. **"Metal Wolf Claw!"** Metalgarurumon shouted as he blasted an ice breath attack at Darkamethdramon.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence**

Shadow's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing and the device changing colour, then changes to reveal several black rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Darkness is coming down towards Darkamethdramon to change into a different form.

 **"Darkamethdramon Dark Digivolve too..."** Darkamethdramon said as the Crest Symbol of Darkness went over him to reveal an unrevealed shadow form. Also, the black rings go upward to reveal Darkmagendramon. **"Darkmagendramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

Darkmagendramon roared and used his wings to dissolve the ice breath attack, shocking both Mega Level Digimon in the process. "What the?!" Metalgarurumon cried in surprise and shock that his attack didn't work. "You think your little attack scares me?!" Darkmagendramon shouted to his stunned opponents. "If that's all you can do, then I'm not impressed!" Darkmagendramon finished as both Mega Level Digimon growled in frustration. "I am not weak!" Metalgarurumon cried in anger, flying towards Darkmagendramon, who flew to him as well and sent the metal wolf to the ground with his feet, hard. The Dark Dragon Digimon looked at his defeated opponent, then turning towards Wargreymon.

"One down, one more to go." Darkmagendramon said as he stared at Wargreymon, who looked very angry at what happened to Metalgarurumon. "You'll pay for that!" Wargreymon cried as he didn't like how Metalgarurumon was beaten easily. "Then come and get me!" Darkmagendramon taunted, getting Wargreymon even more mad. **"Terra Force!"** Wargreymon shouted as he sent his ball of concentrated energy at Darkmagendramon. **"Darkness Dragonia!"** Darkmagendramon shouted as he sent his own attack at Terra Force. Both attacks begin to push each other, before Terra Force is overpowered by Darkness Dragonia. "What?!" Wargreymon cried, stunned and sent flying from the attack in pain. "Pathetic." Darkmagendramon said as he didn't find that satisfying at all.

For a while, both Mega Level Digimon stayed on the ground, with lots of scratches and dents on their armour. They soon got back up and in the air again, glaring at Darkmagendramon with much hatred for the humiliation done to them. "That's it! I have just about enough of you!" Metalgarurumon shouted with anger. "It's time we dealt with you for good!" Wargreymon shouted as he and Metalgarurumon prepared for their respective attacks. **"Terra Force!"** Wargreymon shouted as he sent another energy ball at the Dark Dragon Digimon. **"Metal Wolf Claw!"** Metalgarurumon shouted as he sent his ice breath attack as well.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence**

 **"Darkmagendramon Dark Mega Digivolve too..."** Darkmagendramon said as a bright light to reveal several black rings coming below him, then going upwards to reveal another shadow form. Then the same black circles gone downwards to reveal Darkviodramon forming from the circles. **"Darkviodramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

The attack soon collided, creating a big explosion. "Did we get him?" Metalgarurumon asked his rival. "Let's hope so." Wargreymon replied as they watched. Soon, the smoke cleared to reveal something Darkviodramon, who is growling very angrily at the Mega Level Digimon with his wings spread open. Both Mega Level Digimon stared in horror and shock about this new form, along with no damage done to the Dark Dragon Digimon as well. "You call those attacks?! Here is a real attack! **Darkness Howling!"** Darkviodramon shouted as he sent a wave a darkness from his mouth, sending the Mega Digimon to the ground very hard and in great pain.

They both struggle to get up, until they were both pinned down by Darkviodramon's claws, growling at them to stay down, while drool came down from his fangs into WarGreymon and Metalgarurumon's helmets, burning them a little. During the Digimon fights, every Digidestined and Digimon partners watch in shock in horror at what they witness, except Gatomon.

What they saw is Grimdramon digivolving into new forms for the first time, and beating the Mega Level Digimon like rag dolls. They were even more terrified at the fact upon seeing Darkviodramon, who looked like he was ready to finish both Mega Digimon off for good and came from a nightmare. "Oh no! Not that form again!" Puppetmon cried in horror, still having memories from his defeat at the hands of Darkviodramon.

Tai and Matt were the same as the others, in horror at seeing DarkVioDramon and that their Digimon were defeated easily, before they both got tackled to the ground, while hearing something next to their heads. Tai and Matt opened their eyes to see that Shadow was looking down at them with his eyes glowing and had his Dark Arm Blades next to their heads, stabbed on the ground. **"Are you two done, or do you want to continue!''.** Shadow said to Tai and Matt with a dark Tone and Glowing Purple eyes, making Tai and Matt start to feel scared.

Everyone watched in fear as Darkviodramon continued to let drool down on Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, melting more of their helmets and how Shadow was in a position to finish Tai and Matt off. Gatomon was the only one not afraid, she was surprised at Grimdramon's Mega form, but she wasn't afraid. Because no matter what he may look like, that was still the Grimdramon that she fell in love with and nothing can change that.

However, Gatomon than notice Kari starting to glow. "Shadow! Something's wrong with Kari!''. Gatomon shouted out to Shadow, getting Shadow's full attention as he looked away from Matt and Tai and saw Kari glowing and holding her crest up. "Kari!''. Shadow shouted out as he got off Tai and Matt and started running to Kari, only for a bright light to appear, consuming everyone, even Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon and Darkviodramon, who turned back to their In-Training levels for Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon, while Darkviodramon turned back to Grimdramon.

* * *

 **(With everyone)**

The Digidestined and their Digimon partners, including Shadow and Grimdramon, were in a white void of bright light. "Where are we?" Tai asked, looking around the white world that they were in. "No idea." Matt said, having no clue either about where they are. "I hope someone can explain what's going on right now." Shadow said, wondering about why they were brought here. "In this world, there is a balance of Dark and Light." A voice said, which came from Kari, making Shadow wonder what happen to his crush. "Kari? What are you talking about? And why do you sound different?" Shadow asked, wondering what happen to Kari. "The light represents all the good in the world, and the darkness is the evil." 'Kari' explained to the others that are listening.

"Then that must mean that guy is evil!" Tai exclaimed, pointing at Shadow, along with some others agreeing with Tai, while Shadow and Grimdramon glare back at them, already explained to them about just protecting Kari and Gatomon, and use the dark for good. Guess the message is still not getting through. "Actually, Shadow's job is to make sure the darkness doesn't upset the balance between the light and dark and to keep those that are evil from using if for their own purposes." 'Kari explained, getting a surprise look from Shadow about his role, just as the white void of light is then vanish into a black void.

"Whoa! The balance seems to be really out of whack!" Tai exclaimed as the world suddenly turned Black. "So, my role is to make sure that the dark is in balance with the light and keep those evil from using it." Shadow mutter to himself, now having a purpose to not just to protect Kari, but to make sure the dark is not misused in the wrong hands. "So, somebody just turn on the switch and put the lights back on." Joe said, wanting the world to change back to white world. "There's something over there!" Sora said as Mimi turned to look as well. "I know this sounds incredible, but could we be home again?" Tai question as everyone looked at the emerging Odaiba came into view. Shadow then notice something shining above Odaiba, making him widen his eyes in shock. "Those are...!" Shadow thought as he is looking at Greymon and Parrotmon from all those years ago. Everyone else is surprise at seeing the two digimon again from years ago.

'Kari' then explained about Parrotmon passed the dimensional boundaries, along with a Digiegg from the Digital World to the Real World. "Kari what are you talking about?" Tai asked his possessed sister about her way of acting. "More like who is using Kari's body to talk for the matter." Shadow said, not liking how this being is using Kari to speak. "His right. Someone is using Kari's body to speak to us." Izzy said, agreeing with what Shadow said. "My wish is that there be peace and happiness for everyone." 'Kari' said to everyone, telling what this being wants for everyone. "That's a nice thought, except maybe for me." Shadow thought, having lived a life that doesn't have happiness or anything similar until he met Grimdramon, Kari, and Gatomon that made him happy.

Sora didn't understand, asking this being talking threw Kari is a super being, which the being denied. 'Kari' explained that she is similar to the Digimon, produce by data from the internet, with some differences. Unlike the Digimon, 'Kari' cannot take shape, therefore has to take on someone with a physical body in order to communicate, temporarily. 'Kari' has taken Kari as the only one possible, and wanted to talk to them soon when they arrived on File Island. Soon, everyone gasps as they were lifted into the air, with Shadow sticking close to Kari during the flight. They soon see lights shining down in Odaiba.

They each were seeing younger versions of themselves with lights shining down upon them. "Wow it's the blast from the past, that was us four years ago." Tai said, looking down at his younger self and Kari. "Hey that's me, how typical, I'm on the telephone." Joe said, looking at this younger self, who had a phone. "I was so cute." Mimi said, looking at her young cute self. "Hard to believe we were that little." Sofa said in disbelief on how young they look. "There's my brother and me." T.K. said, looking at his younger self with his brother. "That's defiantly me, but what's with the light?" Izzy asked, also staring at his younger self. "Look, even I have a light shining down upon me." Shadow said, looking at his young self as well that was on the rooftop watching the two digimon. Everyone, even the Digimon, were surprised by this fact, that Shadow was at the event as well.

"Its purpose is to process all your vital information." "Kari" said to the Digidestined and their digimon. "That's kind of freaky, why's it doing that?" Matt asked "Kari" about the Light's reasons. "And how come Shadow is involved as well?" Tai asked, wanting a full explanation on why Shadow is involved. "Just follow me. All explain it to you all." "Kari" said, as the group still headed for a bright circle in sky, along with Greymon and Parrotmon entering the bright circle. The group soon follow the two Digimon through the bright circle as well. "Here we go again!" Joe said, just as everyone gasp as they enter the bright circle. The bright circle then closes after everyone has gone through.

The scene changes to a different location this time. A room with pipes and machinery, with steam blowing out. "Where are we now, whoever you are?" Sofa asked to "Kari". "Rather bizarre place, indeed." Izzy said, seeing this place as strange. The group then walks for a bit, with Shadow still with Kari, until T.K. notice something. "Check this out." T.K. said, just as he runs, along with the others notice a glass case containing eight colourful eggs. Everyone was amazed at this sight. "They look like Digi-Eggs." T.K. said. "Look, Crests and Digivices." Koromon said, pointing out the crests and devices at the eggs. "Okay this is getting weird." Matt said, getting a bit disturbed. "Oh, and floating in the sky is normal?" Joe questioned. "But where are my Crest and Digivice?" Shadow asked, confuse and wondering why his crest and device is not with the others. Everyone else was wondering the same thing, sense there were nine lights that shine down.

Joe Then turns around and screamed, getting the others attention. White hooded people enter the room, and they are see through able to like ghosts. "Okay this is giving me the creeps." Joe said, freaked out. The hooded people then to start working on the machines. "Hey what's the matter, fellas, can't you say hello?" Gommon asked, wondering about what's going on. "These men are just computer images." "Kari" said to the others. "They are figments from the past who have been digitally transmitted to your present." "Kari" continued, giving the full explanation to the others. Everyone look around the room, until they spotted some familiar objects. Izzy gasp and said, "I don't believe it." He then walks towards a familiar stone pedestal. "This is from Myotismon's castle." Izzy said. Biyomon flew towards something. "Look! Here's Myotismon's secret passage." Biyomon said, with everyone gasping and coming towards the familiar gates. "Let me guess those are the elves that make the shoes at night?" Joe said, wondering what the white hooded people are doing at the moment.

"Their monitoring the positive and negative forces to preserve harmony in the world." Kari said, Shadow still walking besides her. "Kari" then explain to everyone how they took the information from everyone, creating the digivices and crests, why the kids were chosen, how Tai and Kari help Greymon Digivolve to survive, how a digimon can't Digivopve without a human, the qualities that make the the Digivice and crests work, what they represent, their weakness. "Kari" also explain about the eggs in the glass being meant for everyone that has a crest and partner destined for each one. "Kari" wasn't sure about why everyone else was chosen, but somehow connected to Tai and Kari.

Shadow then notice something familiar to his eye that made him gasp. Laying on a pedestal is a familiar book. Shadow then leaves Kari's side to go to the book. "The Book of Darkness? Why is it here?" Shadow asked, shocked and confuse about his book being here. "That book contains your Crest and Digivice." "Kari" said, getting Shadow's attention. "But why?" Shadow asked, wanting to know and pay close attention to "Kari". "Your Crest represent the true nature of Darkness, meaning you know that the Darkness is not truly evil" "Kari" said to Shadow, telling him why he is involved. "Okay, but what about Grimdramon? How does he fit into all of this?" Shadow questioned, wanting to know where his friend is at this moment.

Just then, a see through Grimdramon appear in the room, flying before settling down on the ground. This surprise every human and Digimon in the room. "Grimdramon was already born before the other Digimon." "Kari" said, causing everyone to eye Grimdramon in surprise. "Grimdramon was different from most digimon because he feels that he wanted someone to represent Darkness as a force for good as well." "Kari" continued, giving the origin of Grimdramon. "Grimdramon was created from your desire of wanting a friend in the Darkness". "Kari explained to Shadow. "You mean... I was the one who created Grimdramon?" Shadow asked, wide eyed in surprise about his wish coming true about having a friend. "That's right." "Kari" said, making everyone surprise about Grimdramon being born from Shadow's desire for a friend.

"Also, you represent the forbidden love of the Light and Darkness." "Kari" said, causing Shadow to give her a strange look. Even the other Digidestined and Digimon were paying close attention to this fact. "Forbidden... love?" Shadow asked, confused about what "Kari" means. "That means you and Kari are destined to be together for life." "Kari" said, causing everyone to become shock in the room. Tai then turns steaming mad about Shadow and Kari being together, the girls gushing about how romantic that sounds, and Shadow was still left in shock about him and Kari being destined together.

Just then, a group of Mekanorimon and Guardromon enter the room, attacking the hooded people, and past Grimdramon having a shocked and scared Look, while dodging the missiles and lasers. Everyone watched helplessly as the attack continued, Grimdramon having an anger look about what happens, with Gatomon feeling sad that Grimdramon had to go through that in the past. Just then, Piedmon enter the room, breaking the glass containing the eggs, Digivice, and crests, grabbing the crests in the process. He then heads towards the Book of Darkness, but Grimdramon snatches the boom in time. "Hand over that book!" Piedmon yelled, furious about the Book escaping his clutches. "Never! You are not getting this book!" Grimdramon said, keeping a tight grip on the Book he held in his arms

Just then, one of the last hooded men charge with a sword in hand. "Piedmon!" He said. Piedmon turn towards the hooded figure. "Gennai." Piedmon said, surprising everyone in the room. Piedmon dodge a sword attack, lodging a black ball into Gennai, affecting him, then attack Piedmon again. "Grimdramon, you got to escape!" Gennai yelled out to Grimdramon. "But what about you?!" Grimdramon asked, tears now in his eyes. "I'll be fine, just take the Book and find your partner, no matter what!" Gennai said, then hijacks a Mekanorimon and grabs the eggs and Digivices and flies to the air. Grimdramon, with some reluctance and tears coming down, turns and runs away from the room. Piedmon was very furious at this moment.

"Throughout the years, Grimdramon did his best to fight off the Dark Masters and their forces, along with guarding the book of Darkness." 'Kari' explained as the memory changes to Grimdramon fighting off various Digimon that belong to the Dark Masters. These include being part of Puppetmon's twisted games, Metalseadramon blasting an attack on Grimdramon on the beach, almost getting him, facing Machinedramon and his forces in a city and barely surviving, and Grimdramon blasting Piedmon and his forces from the air. He still had the book of Darkness in his claws as well as he fought impossible odds.

"Unfortunately, Grimdramon lost the book during a sneak attack." 'Kari' continued as Past Grimdramon flew from the air, until he was blasted from behind by a missile by an unexpected surprise. Past Grimdramon, who was forced to let go of the book, along with crashing down into a forest. The missile came from a group of Guardromon that attacked Gennai and his group from the castle. Everyone watched these memories happen, then looked at Grimdramon in surprise at his deeds. Now they understand on how Grimdramon knew the Dark Masters, while Grimdramon looked sad of his past memories with Gatomon holding his right claw in comfort. The Dark Dragon Digimon have been fighting against the Dark Masters and their forces sense the beginning, even before they knew the Dark Masters, or came to the Digital world as well.

"That's right. When I lost the book, I knew I was in trouble, along with failing to guard the book." Grimdramon said with his head down, feeling bad about losing the book for his partner. "So, I searched everywhere for the book until I found it at Myotismon's Castle." Grimdramon explained as the memory changes to Grimdramon at Myotismon's Castle, knowing the book is there right now, while hiding in the shadows. "Indeed, but Myotismon got his hands on the book at some point as well." 'Kari' replied as Myotismon held the book in his arms in glee about his findings from his followers, seating on his throne.

"I tried to get the book back from Myotismon. But I knew I was outnumbered and outmatch at that time." Grimdramon explained as the memory shows Grimdramon hiding somewhere near Myotismon and his forces, and blasted a surprise breath attack, getting the attention of Myotismon and his followers. "After that, Grimdramon had no choice but to lock himself away in order for Myotismon or anyone else to not see him." 'Kari' explained as the memory now shows Grimdramon creating his cage, entering it, and cover himself in shadows before locking the door to just reveal his glowing purple eyes. The memory also shows Myotismon arriving as well with the book of Darkness in hand. "Well now, who might you be? And why do you want this book so badly?" Myotismon asked Grimdramon, holding the book in front of him.

Grimdramon just glared at Myotismon, not saying a word. "Why won't you speak? Unless your hiding something important." Myotismon stated as he talked to Grimdramon, wanting to know why Grimdramon wanted the book. "That book doesn't belong to you." Grimdramon responded back to the vampire digimon. "Oh, so you can speak. Well now, I'm now more interested in what this book is holding." Myotismon said in interest at what so important of the book in his hands. "The book will only open to my partner, who I am waiting for to appear." Grimdramon replied, getting Myotismon more interested in this information. "Really? Then I shall keep this book with me until the day comes for this 'partner' to arrive." Myotismon said as he left the cage Grimdramon as the memory ends and changes to File Island.

The appearance of File Island surprises the Digidestined, except Kari and Shadow, who didn't join when they arrived in the Digital World for the first time. 'Kari' then explained about Gennai rescuing the Digieggs and Digivice from the castle to File Island, until the eggs hatched into Agumon and the other six Digimon that hatched, waiting for Tai and the others. Tai and the others did arrive, and started their adventures in the Digital World for the first time. 'Kari' then questions about what the Dark Masters are planning, and working hard, day and night on trying to find out. The only thing they can do is guess, and outwit them before they do something terrible happens. Tai asked on what they do next, but 'Kari' answers about finding the answer on their own and the memories ended.

Soon, all the Digidestined and Digimon partners were back in the forest, with Shadow holding on to Kari's unconscious form when the Digital being left her body. Kari then woke up, and the first thing she sees is Shadow's concern face facing her. "Hey." Tai said to his sister, watching Shadow and Kari. "Are you going to be alright?" Gatomon asked in concern for her partner. "Oh, hi there, what's wrong?" Kari asked in confusion about what happened to her. "You've come back." Shadow said happily, glad to see Kari back to normal. "Did it hurt?" Sora asked in concern for her friend. "No, what do you mean?" Kari asked in confusion as she left Shadow's arms and looked at everyone.

"Don't you remember?" Tai asked in wonder about his sister remembering or not. "Well it doesn't matter now." Shadow said as he looked at Kari with a smile on his face. "Remember what, Tai?" Kari asked her brother, wanting to know what happened. "Never mind Kari, don't worry about it." Tai said reassuringly his sister, not wanting to tell her what happened to her. "Yeah, it's nothing." Shadow said to Kari, not wanting to mention a being has taken over Kari's body for a while. "Well Matt, there's no doubt about how we became the Digidestined. We saw it happen." Tai explained to Matt about their origins as Digidestined. "We sure did." Matt said, nodding his head to what Tai said. "Not to mention, we learn more about Grimdramon and his past." Shadow said as well, now knowing how his partner ended up in that cage until he arrived to release him.

"So now the entire world is depending on us." Tai declared, more determine to save the Digital World. "And we all have to save it together. How about it Matt, are we still a team?" Tai questioned as he raised his hand to shakes Matt. Matt then looks uncertain, causing Tai and T.K. to look at him. "What's wrong?" T.K. asked his brother in concern. "Hey, let's put the past behind us." Tai said to Matt to make him feel better. "I know, but you wouldn't understand." Matt said, then left carrying his partner with him away from the others. "Sure, I would. I say you and I let bygones be bygones." Tai said to Matt, who still walking away.

"That's not the problem, Tai, this thing is bigger than either of us. It's not about right or wrong, I have my path and you have yours. And I'm not even sure where this path will lead me, but I know I have to find it for myself." Matt stated about finding his own path in life. "But I still believe in all of us. I mean, without you any of you, where would I be?" Matt continued as everyone listen to his explanation. "This is all just confusing, and I let it get to me." Matt sighed as he thought about it. Matt also explained about why they fought and believing in him, but he has to do this because he must, and has his partner Tsunomon with him. Matt also said that he hasn't been a good friend either, and Sora suggested they divide themselves into two groups, but Matt insisted to be alone.

Matt soon left the group with his partner on his own. The group is ready to leave, until Mimi didn't want join either because she didn't want to see the others fight again, and Joe volunteer to stay behind with Mimi to keep her safe. Joe said they will meet up with them later, leaving just Tai, Izzy, T.K., Sora, Kari, Shadow, and their Digimon partners to continue the journey to save the Digital World.

* * *

 **(An Hour later)**

The remains of the team were in another part of the forest, taking a break from what happened. Shadow and Grimdramon sat away from the team, who still thinks of them as the enemies. Shadow sat down on the ground with his cloak covering his body, staring at the sky and Grimdramon was taking a small nap next to him. "Shadow / Grimdramon''. Both Shadow and Grimdramon heard their names being called, making them turn to see Kari and Gatomon were standing a few distance away from them. "Could we sit next to you guys''. Kari said to Shadow if it was alright if she sits next to Shadow and Gatomon sit next to Grimdramon, which he nodded to her.

Kari sat down on Shadow's right side, before she surprisingly wrapped her hands around Shadow's right arm, causing them to blush, Gatomon lied down next to Grimdramon, who wrapped his left claw around her and pulled her close, causing them to both blush. "Grimdramon, do you remember how we first met?" Gatomon asked her lover if he remembered their first meeting. "How could I forget, you were the first one that cared for me in that cage." Grimdramon replied, both having memories of how they first met, along with the start of their friendship.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Grimdramon was still in his darkness covered cage, stomach growling in hunger. Suddenly, some food and water were place in front of him, surprising him from his glowing purple eyes. "Here. You must be starving." A voice said, causing him to look up to see a beautiful white cat in front of him. Grimdramon quickly snatched the food and water, eating and drinking like there is no tomorrow. As soon as he was finished, he looked thankful for the food and water. "Thank you, and may I ask for your name?" Grimdramon asked the cat, wanting to know her name. "Gatomon." The cat now called Gatomon said, quite curious about this caged Digimon for some time now.

"Gatomon, I thank you for the food and water." Grimdramon replied to Gatomon, sounding grateful. "You welcome, and may I ask why you are in a cage?" Gatomon asked in curiosity, wondering why he is in a cage. "The reason why I'm here because I lost a book looking for someone." Grimdramon said, surprising Gatomon at his answer. "Looking for someone? Who are you looking for?" Gatomon asked, even more curious about Grimdramon. "I've been searching for someone for a long time, along with carrying a book, until I lost the book to Myotismon and his forces." Grimdramon explained, leaving Gatomon more surprise at his answer.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with you in a cage?" Gatomon asked the imprison Digimon. "I'm in this cage because I tried getting the book back from Myotismon, but I was no match for him or his forces in my condition at the time." Grimdramon continued, with Gatomon paying close attention to his explanation. "So, I locked myself in this cage, hoping for that someone to come to me." Grimdramon said, surprising Gatomon even more at this answer.

"But what if this person never comes?" Gatomon asked, wondering why Grimdramon would wait for someone to come to him. "Then I'll wait here forever until that my so-called partner comes for me." Grimdramon said, making Gatomon's eyes to widen in surprise at his declaration. "You look very beautiful, Gatomon." Grimdramon answered as he looked at her beauty behind his cage. This caused Gatomon to blush at the compliment, and unknown to her, Grimdramon was also blushing, even though the darkness covered his appearance.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"Ever sense that day, you brought me food and water to my cage, until Shadow finally came and freed me." Grimdramon explained to his lover, remembering the days he had with her. "We also talked about personal things about ourselves as well, sharing everything together." Gatomon reminded her lover as well. While Grimdramon and Gatomon were talking, Kari and Shadow were also having a conversation of their own. "Shadow what happened to me?" Kari asked, not remembering much at all. "Well, something took over your body and explained our origins of being Digidestined, along with our Digimon partners and their past." Shadow explained as best as he can to Kari. "Really? What else happened?" Kari asked in wonder at what happened. "Well, the being also mentioned both of us, light and darkness, being in a forbidden love." Shadow explained about that particular part, while blushing a bit.

"Forbidden love? What's that?" Kari asked in confusion about what Shadow said. "It's something that involve us being together for life." Shadow answered, still blushing, along with Kari blushing a bit as well at what she heard. Tai and Koromon were glaring at Shadow and Grimdramon respectively, still full of distrust for them. Even though the origins were revealed, Tai and Koromon still have trust issue, along with trying to keep Kari and Gatomon save from the users of Darkness. They group also talked about what to do next as well, with the Digidestined split into groups. The group then continued to look around the forest, walking until they find something.

The group soon arrived at Puppetmon's Mansion, with Tai looking through his telescope. "So that's Puppetmon's Mansion, huh?" Tai asked, until he spotted something that made him gasp. "There are two guards!" Tai said as he saw two guards in front of the mansion. "See who they are." Tai said as he handed his Digivice to Izzy to use on his computer. Izzy analyse them as Floramon and Deramon, both of them not as dangerous. The group was about to head in, until Tai stopped them because their might be more guards.

"Either that, or traps laid out by Puppetmon." Grimdramon stated, getting everyone to look at him in surprise. "How would you know that?" Shadow asked his partner, wondering how he knows. "I've faced Puppetmon before, and know how he works in a way." Grimdramon explained, having memories of dealing with the puppet Digimon. Tai suggested he goes alone, and the others stayed here, until Kari suggested that they go together, with everyone else agreeing with Kari as well. Tai also agreed, but is reluctant to bring Shadow and Grimdramon along with the group.

The group soon attacks Floramon and Deramon with an electric and breath attack. "If you wanted fried chicken, you could have asked." Deramon said in annoyance, being scorched as well. "Sorry, we thought you guys were out here protecting Puppetmon's Mansion." Agumon apologize, with everyone else agreeing as well. "Oh, so you barbecue me?" Deramon asked Agumon, still a little mad. "We're not out here to protect anything." Floramon said to the group. "Then what are you doing out here?" Shadow asked the two Digimon, with his cloak open to show his clothes. "Well, were supposed to be Puppetmon's playmates. You know, someone to chase around when he gets bored." Deramon explained, getting a look of understanding from Grimdramon. "Believe me, I've already experience that with Puppetmon." Grimdramon said, getting everyone to look at him. "Really? You've played with Puppetmon before?" Deramon asked the Dark Dragon Digimon, surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, and I bet you don't like it either, do you?" Grimdramon asked the two Digimon, getting a nod from Floramon and Deramon. Tai asked if Puppetmon is home, with Deramon saying no for the matter. The group decided to go inside, with Deramon acting as their guide to the Mansion. The group enter the house, seeing a present on the stairs, until it opens to a toy soldier and fired at them, causing the group to scream and dodge, while Shadow used his Dark arm blade to cut the blast in half, before he sliced the toy-box in half. "What was that?" Tai asked in shock, with Shadow and Grimdramon next to Kari and Gatomon now. "It's a jack in the box with a serious attitude." Deramon said to Tai, taking deep breaths. "I told you there be traps around the Mansion." Grimdramon said to the group.

"You wouldn't happen to be leading us into some sort of trap, would you Deramon?" Tai accuse, blaming Deramon from the trick. Deramon denied this claimed, never doing something like this for Puppetmon. "I believe him Tai, how about you?" Kari asked her brother. "I also believe him, and like Grimdramon said, there could be more traps." Shadow stated, with Tai crossing his arms and giving Shadow a glare, which he returned. The group soon reunited with the others to find a cannon, until Tai spotted Puppetmon coming back. The group suggested Floramon and Deramon to fire at Puppetmon as payback, with the two Digimon agreeing as well. They shoot at Puppetmon, who ran for cover from the cannon. "Huh?! Wha?! Who shooting at me?!" Puppetmon asked. "I know who it is: it's the Digidestined!" Puppetmon exclaimed as he looked at the firing cannon. "Hey, that's not fair, your using my toy!" Puppetmon exclaimed as he started to run to his mansion with a battle cry, planning to take his mansion back from the Digidestined.

In the inside, everyone wat watching Deramon and Floramon fire the cannon at Puppetmon. "I bet they don't invite Puppetmon to their birthday parties''. Tai said as he and the others watched Deramon and Floramon continue to fire the cannons. "I think it's a good thing they're finally releasing their hostility''. Sora said as she thought it was like heaven to Deramon and Floramon. "Trust me. When your done playing with Puppetmon, you don't want to do with Puppets ever again''. Grimdramon said as he shivered all the terrors he faced as Puppetmon's play toy, making Gatomon look at him, before she kissed Grimdramon on the check, making him blush.

Puppetmon kept running to his house, before he stopped in front of it. "Get out now!''. Puppetmon shouted out to them, making Deramon and Floramon look out, before they shout out in horror and ran away. "They really don't want to be on Puppetmon's bad side''. Shadow said as he watched the scared Deramon and Floramon run away. "You guys know that you're not allowed upstairs. My room is off-limits. I don't want anyone touching my toy''. Puppetmon shouted out in anger at Deramon and Floramon, while Gatomon got on the top of the cannon outside, while Grimdramon spread his wings and took flight next to Gatomon. "I say you need to learn a little more good manners. We're not hurting anything except maybe you''. Gatomon said to Puppetmon with a smirk on her face. "It's payback time for all the little nightmares you called fun''. Grimdramon said to Puppetmon with his dragon teeth shown.

The front door of the house was than blasted open, revealing Shadow, holding out his right hand which had smoke coming out with the other Digidestined and digimon next to him. "We'vre had it with you Puppetmon! Your toast''. Tai said as he stepped in front of Shadow. "So now you want to play, huh. How about a game of follow the leader''? Puppetmon said as he started running away. "Get back here so I can slice and dice you!''. Shadow said as he and the other Digidestined and Digimon chased after Puppetmon with Grimdramon and Gatomon following them.

However, some kind of Red veggie digimon came out of the ground, surrounding the Digidestined and their Digimon. "What are those things?!''. Shadow said as he summoned two Dark Arm Blades in his hands, staying close to Kari to keep her safe. "There RedVegiemon!''. Grimdramon said as he held his claws out with Dark energy coming out of his mouth. "Hahahaha! What good fun! See T.K! I have friends after all! Problem is they don't like you and what they don't like, they destroy!''. Puppetmon said as he was laughing on the ground. "Right Boss!''. The RedVegiemon said as they agreed with Puppetmon. "It's time to do some weed whacking''. Tai said as he brought out his Digivice, with the others doing the same, while Shadow kept his Digivice in his cloak. "Kari! Stay next to Tai! Tai, keep Kari safe''. Shadow said as he decided to trust Tai to keep Kari safe. Tai looked surprised to see Shadow leave him in charge to protect his sister, before he nodded to Shadow, making Shadow smile at him, before he charged at the RedVegiemon, ready to cut some Vegies into pieces.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

It has been 5 minutes now since the battle has begun. The Digidestined's Digimon digivoled to their Champion Levels, while Gatomon didn't Digivole and Grimdramon digivoled to Razordramon and Agumon didn't digivole ether. Shadow was slicing and Dicing any RedVegiemon that come close to him or the other Digidestined with the other Digidestined watching their Digimon and Shadow in action. Right now, Shadow just sliced a ReVegiemon in half in the top and bottom side with his right dark arm blade, before he jumped high in the air, before he started to fall and slice another RedVigiemon in half from above. Shadow looked left and right, seeing they are making great progress. "We're making great progress here. Almost all the RedVigiemon are down!''. Shadow called out to the Digidestined and Digimon, telling them they are making progress. "For once I agree with you''. Tai said to Shadow as he held his sister close to him, keeping her safe.

"You guys are not as useful as a lot of stinky rort of Vegetables. I had it with you''. Puppetmon said in anger at seeing the RedVigiemon get defeated, while the Digidestined charged to him, getting his attention. The Digidestined then stopped in front of Puppetmon. "Try to stop us now!". Tai called out as he held his Digivice.

" **Agumon wrap Digivolve to… WarGreymon!''.**

Agumon wrapped digivole to his Megaform, WarGreymon. **"Terror Force!''.** WarGreymon called out as he held his left claw out to stab Puppetmon, held his ground. **"Puppet Pummel!''.** Puppetmon called out as he counterattacked WarGreymon's attack, creating an explosion that forced them both away. Puppetmon then put his hammer on his back. "Think you can toy with me. Nobody toys with me, huh''. Puppetmon said as he released his strings at Wargreymon, now having control of WarGreymon. Wargreymon tried to break free, but he couldn't. "The enemy is that way''. Puppetmon said as he controlled WarGreymon to attack the Digidestined. "WarGreymon!"'. Tai said as WarGreymon fall in front of him. "Don't come to close to me. I don't know what he'll make me do''. Wargreymon said as he tried to warn his partner, before he went into the air and tried to stab Tai and Sora from above, who dogged the stab.

Soon, Puppetmon used his strings to move Wargreymon to strike at Kari, who fell to the ground. "Kari!" Gatomon and Shadow cried out as they saw Wargreymon ready to strike. Gatomon struck another Redveggiemon and headed towards Kari.

 **Gatomon Digivolve too... Angewomon!**

Angewomon flew towards Kari, scooping her up from a struggling Wargreymon. Angewomon then set Kari down, being glad that she is safe from harm. "Kari!" Shadow shouted as he ran towards Kari, hugging her very tightly, causing Kari to blush a bit at the moment. "I'm so glad your safe, Kari." Shadow said, glad to see her unharmed, with his eyes closed with tears starting to show. "I'm alright, Shadow." Kari replied, then also hugged Shadow back. Soon, Wargreymon began chasing the other kids, including Shadow. "Alright, Razordramon, get ready to hold him off!" Shadow said as he brought his Digivice out. "Right!" Razordramon replied as he prepared to Digivolve again.

 **Razordramon Digivolve too... Shroudryumon!**

Soon, everyone stopped for a bit and gasp in shock and surprise, except Shadow, upon seeing Shroudryumon for the first time. "Who is that?!" Tai shouted in shock about seeing Shroudryumon. "Is that Razordramon?!" Sora asked in wonder and surprise at seeing the Mega form of Razordramon. "I'm not sure. I've never seen that Digimon before!" Izzy cried in surprise and shock. "At least that form is less scary looking in appearance." T.K. said in awe, glad to have another Mega on their sides, while glad it was not like DarkVioDramon. "This is... Grimdramon's true Mega Form?" Kari said in awe and surprise upon seeing the Dark Dragon Knight Digimon. Even the Partner Digimon were in shock to see Shroudryumon, except Angewomon, who is blushing upon seeing her lover in this new form.

"Keep going! I'll keep him distracted!" Shroudryumon shouted as he engages Wargreymon in a fight. "Nice look, but that won't be enough!" Puppetmon shouted, also surprise, then turn into annoyance upon seeing his old toy with a new look. Soon, the other Digimon joined as well, with Megakabuterimon sending his attack at Puppetmon, freeing Wargreymon from his control. Soon, Puppetmon is surrounded by the other Digimon, looking very scared right now. "A-A-Am not afraid of you." Puppetmon stuttered, realizing that he is outnumbered and outmatch, along with his hammer destroyed.

"I'll get you." Puppetmon said as he glared at the gather group. "If I were you, I reconsider." Tai said to Puppetmon, now feeling very confident. "Yeah, why don't you surrender and give up?" Shadow stated, having his Dark Arm Blade pointing at the puppet Digimon, holding it with his left hand. "You lost." Shroudryumon said as he glared at his tormentor. "Fools, I'm never going to lose to you! Watch!" Puppetmon stubbornly said, as his eyes glowed in a bright light. Soon, his Mansion turned into a giant wooden man, facing the Digidestined and Digimon. "I know something you don't!" Puppetmon said as he ran away from the group. The giant wooden man lifted its foot on the Digidestined, who dodged, with Wargreymon and Shroudryumon stooping the foot together.

The battle lasted for a while, until Shadow and Shroudryumon realize on how to stop the giant wooden man. 'That's it! Puppetmon must be the source of this monster!' Shadow thought, looking at his partner, who nodded at him in understanding. Shadow then blasted the giant wooden man, making it fall to the ground, slightly damage from the blast. "Guys, keep that thing busy! I'm going after Puppetmon!" Shadow shouted to the group, then began to follow Puppetmon to stop this giant wooden man, once and for all with his partner going after him.

Soon Shadow and Shroudryumon found Puppetmon, seeing him destroy a RedVigiemon. "You are really pathetic, Puppetmon''. Shroudryumon said as he shook his head, disappointed at Puppetmon, who glared at him. "Who's that behind me''. Puppetmon suddenly said, turning around to see Metalgarurumon. "About time you showed up. Now take down Dark Boy and his Dragon''. Puppetmon ordered Metalgarurumon as he pointed at Shadow and Shroudryumon, who had narrowed eyes at him. Metalgarurumon didn't do what Puppetmon said and just kept glaring at him. Puppetmon then tried to use his strings, but Metalgarurumon still didn't move.

"Why won't you obey. I'm the boss''. Puppetmon said in anger at Metalgarurumon, making Shadow and Shroudryumon be more disappointed at Puppetmon. "Think again''. A voice said as Matt appeared next to his partner, making Shadow smile at seeing him. "Your washed up Puppetmon. You don't care about anyone, making no one want to obey you''. Matt said as he glared at Puppetmon, while nodding to Shadow, who nodded back to them. Shroudryumon and Metalgarurumon nodded to each other as they prepared to end this. **"Metal Wolf Claw/ Roar of the Dark Dragon Knight!''.** Metalgarurumon and Shroudryumon called out as the unleashed their attacks at Puppetmon, who screamed in horror, before he was finally destroyed by the two attacks, while the giant house man collapsed.

Shadow walked up to Matt. "Thanks Matt''. Shadow said to Matt, feeling grateful. Matt looked at Shadow for a few seconds, before he smiled at Shadow. "No problem''. Matt said to Shadow, now having trust in him. Shadow kept looking at Matt for a few seconds, before he turned away, but held his left hand out for Matt to take, making Matt look confused, before he understood and took Shadow's hand with his left hand. "Shadow. Take care of yourself and T.K for me''. Matt said as he asked Shadow to take care of his brother. "I will. Also, you as well''. Shadow said as he smiled at Matt, who smiled back at him. Shroudryumon and Metalgarurumon nodded to each other with a smile, before both Digidestined and Digimon of Friendship walked away.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, making Shadow be careful to keep his balance. "Puppetmon has been defeated, which means we have to get out of here, or else we'll be going to where the forest is going''. Shroudryumon said as he wrapped his right hand around his partner and took the skies. In the Sky, Shadow and Shroudryumon saw the other Digidestined being carried by their digimon. "Follow me! I know where Machinedramon is!''. Shroudryumon called out as he got the attention of the Digidestined's Digimon, before he took off with the Digidestined's digimon going after him.

Angewomon flied side by side with Shroudyumon, who smiled at her, which she returned. Shadow and Kari smiled at each other as well, now one step closer to saving the world from the Dark Masters.

* * *

 **And Done. This took a while, but its done. Next is adventure 2. Also I am making a request here. If any of you play World of Warcraft, I need your help. I plan to create my own World of Warcraft Story, but I need help with it. I really need help for this, so please help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Did you all miss me. Anyway, sorry for the wait, but it was hard to add the last episodes in this one chapter. This Chapter is the last chapter of Adventure 1, so be sure to enjoy it and tell your friends about it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Final battle and farewells.**

Tai's group, along with Shadow and Grimdramon, were walking on a road in the middle of a desert. Shadow's cloak was covering his body as usual, with his hoodia on to keep the sun away from his face. Shadow really hated the sun really much. He would rather spend the morning hours asleep and stay awake on the night. That way he could at least have fun, playing in the dark and play with Kari. "I hate the sun''. Shadow whispered to himself, not wanting the others to hear, which only Grimdramon heard his partner. "You can say that again''. Grimdramon said to Shadow, also hating the sun as well.

"This road has to be going somewhere, right?" Tai complained, feeling exhausted by the desert heat. Kari then started coughing very badly, getting Shadow to notice her condition in worry. Shadow was getting very worried for her, seeing her face get red from the heat. "Don't count on it. Nothing is certain in the Digi World." Tentomon stated as Kari began to cough some more. "Do you have a furball, Kari?" Gatomon asked her partner, wondering what's wrong with Kari. "No silly, I'm okay." Kari said weakly, getting Shadow more worried by the second for her, because he could tell that Kari was not well.

As the other Digidestined and Digimon went ahead, Shadow stayed besides Kari, getting extremely worried for her. Kari then started to get way behind the others, until she starts to collapse. "Kari!" Shadow cried as he caught her in time, looking extremely sick, along with getting the other Digidestined and Digimon's attention, with Tai and Gatomon running over to Kari and Shadow. They soon arrived at a bus stop, putting Kari in the shade, who was looking very sick. Shadow looked very worry for Kari, not liking to see her like this, staying at her side, while holding her right hand with both of his hands in worry for his love. Even the other humans and Digimon looked worried, especially Tai, about Kari's condition.

Although Tai won't admit it, he was glad that Shadow was looking after Kari and taking care of her, way better than he ever could. Soon, Shadow gave his cloak to Kari, covering her to keep her safe, warm, and all the conditions to her sickness. The group discuss about Kari's condition, along with how to get her fever down. Tai suggested they split up, with one group finding some medicine for Kari, while the other stay to take care of Kari. Shadow decided to stay with Kari, still worried for Kari. Tentomon then found some civilization a few miles away. Soon, Kabuterimon was flying the group to a city of mixed up places. Shadow still had Kari close to him, still worried about her condition, with his cloak still wrapped around her. The group soon found a house for Kari to rest and recover from her sickness. Shadow decided to stay in the room where Kari is resting.

The down side is that the place had no medicine or food for Kari's fever, and Shadow is still next to Kari in her bed. Soon, Tai, Izzy, and their Digimon partners leave to go find medicine, with Sora, T.K., and their Digimon stay behind to look after Kari. Shadow is about to go with Tai and Izzy to get medicine for Kari, until Kari grabbed one of his arms with her left hand. "Kari?" Shadow asked, surprise and concern at Kari, who was awake, when she should be resting. "Shadow... Please don't go." Kari pleaded weakly, getting worse by the second by her sickness, wanting Shadow to stay with her. "Kari, they might need my help." Shadow suggested to Kari, thinking that Tai and Izzy will need him if they find trouble. "Please stay with me... Shadow." Kari pleaded again, hoping that Shadow will for the matter. Kari cared for Shadow very much, and she felt safe with Shadow watching over her.

Shadow looked to where Tai and Izzy left, then back at Kari in her condition in bed. Shadow felt conflicted at first, then made his decision. "Alright... I will stay with you, Kari." Shadow said, holding both of his hands in her own hand, looking very worried for Kari. He hopes that Tai, Izzy, and the others get the medicine soon, otherwise Kari won't last much longer.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **Chapter 6: The Origins and forbidden love of light and Darkness.**

 **(Opening Song**

 **The scenes start out with buildings with clear Blue sky's**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **Then shows Tai going through the air spinning, changing the building and sky to letters in a black background, followed by Sora and Matt as well.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

 **The other four kids soon followed after them through the air, Izzy first, then Mimi, then Joe, then T.K. for last.**

 **Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scenes changes to the In-Training Digimon Digivolving to Rookie Digimon, with Agumon first, and Gomamon last.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to Gatomon and Grimdramon appearing together, along with the Champion Forms doing attack, Greymon going first, and Ferodramon going last.**

 **Change (Action) into Digital Champion To Save The Digital World!**

 **The scene changes to some Champion Level Digimon helping their Digidestined partner out in any situation in the Digital World**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to T.K. and Kari, along with Shadow who was next to Kari, holding out their crests shooting pink and yellow beams, with Angemon appearing, Angewomon and Razordramon preparing their respective attacks.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes to the seven original Digidestined falling down like comets, along with Myotismon appearing, preparing his Grizzly Wings attack.**

 **Digivolve into Champions Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)!**

 **The scenes changes for Champion Digimon appearing, with Greymon appearing first and Ferodramon appearing last, then changes to their Ultimate Forms of Metalgreymon to Razordramon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **Then shows each Ultimate Digimon attacking, with Razordramon being shown for last to do his attack.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions!**

 **The scene changes with each Digidestined with their Ultimate Digimon Partner behind them, except Shadow, who was next to Kari and T.K., who has his Mege Digimon Partner Shroudryumon who was next to Angewomon.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon!**

 **The scene ends with all nine Digidestined together with Shadow way at the end next to Kari.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

Shadow is still by Kari's side, still worrying about her condition getting worse by the second. Suddenly, his crest started to glow, getting his attention, before he was then brought somewhere else, looking like a hospital room of the real world. "Where am I?" Shadow said in wonder, looking around until he gasps at something he saw that made his heart stop. What he saw is Kari, only much younger in appearance, in a hospital bed with many doctors around her, saying things like she'll die very soon if they don't hurry. Then, Shadow was brought back to the room, only having tears filled his eyes about what he saw. ''Did I... Did I see... Kari dying?'' Shadow thought, deeply sad about the thought of losing Kari, his first human friend that understood him, and the girl that he was in love with, before he went down to his knees and cried on the edge of the bed.

As Shadow continued to cry at the thought of Kari dead, he suddenly felt two hands on his face, causing to look at who was holding his face, while bringing his head up. He saw Kari, who was smiling at him, despite her condition. Shadow is a little stun at first at seeing her up, but then hugged Kari tightly, still crying, but also glad to see Kari still breathing. Soon, Kari went back to sleep, with Shadow looking over her condition still, not leaving her side. Soon, Grimdramon and Gatomon arrived to check up on their partners, holding each other's claw and paw. "Hey, Shadow." Grimdramon greeted, getting Shadow to look at him, with his tears dried up. "How's Kari?" Gatomon asked in concern for her partner's condition. "She still breathing, but I'm not sure how long she'll last with her fever." Shadow stated, still worried for Kari and her safety.

Suddenly, Sora arrived in the room, out of breath and gasping. "Shadow, we got to leave now!" Sora cried out, getting the attention of everyone in the room, especially Shadow. Shadow immediately went to the window, and spotted two Digimon ready to fire upon them: Megadramon and Gigadramon. Shadow acted quickly, heading towards Kari to get out of range of their fire. Shadow quickly put his cloak back on him, then held Kari, bridal style, then left the house along with the others, just in time as the flying Digimon destroyed the house. Patamon then digivoled as he saved Tai, Izzy and their digimon from one of the Virus Digimon.

The other Digidestined and digimon came out of their hiding spot as they went to Tai and Izzy's side, happy to see them with Shadow putting Kari down with Tai holding his sister. However, Machinedramon then appeared from the ground, getting everyone to look at him in shock. "Machinedramon!" Grimdramon shouted in fear, meeting one of his old foes again, especially when his not in his Mega form to fight him and defeat him.

"Can't rely on scrap metal, right? Especially for someone to deal with you, Grimdramon." Machinedramon stated, as looked down on the Digidestined and their Digimon partners. "Take cover, everybody!" Tai cried as they went to a building to hide from Machiedramon, with Shadow and Grimdramon glaring at Machinedramon, before they ran into the building as well. "That's right. Scurry away." Machinedramon said as he prepared to fire his cannons. "Ask any red catcher, the chase is part of the fun." Machinedramon said as his cannon started to power up. **"Giga Cannon!"** Machinedramon shouted as his cannon fired upon the building, causing it to start to collapse. "Hahaha, and this seems that this place will be your tomb, Grimdramon." Machinedramon stated as he watches the building collapse on the Digidestined and their Digimon, along with his most hated foe.

"Kari! / Shadow!" Shadow and Kari cried, trying to reach one another as they were falling. Sadly, Shadow, along with Grimdramon, were too far away from the others, as they continued to fall, until they start getting hit by bricks, concrete, stones, and any other objects on the way down. This cause them to land on the ground hard, feeling knocked out, with Shadow's clothes mostly ruined. 'Kari...' Shadow thought to himself, worried about her in his last thoughts, until he blacked out, along with Grimdramon, looking defeated and unconscious. However, a Digimon covered in Shadows appeared in front of Shadow and Grimdramon, staring at the two darkness users. The Shadow Digimon smiled, before he picked both users of Darkness up and walked away.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

5 minutes have passed since Shadow and Grimdramon were knocked out and were now in a small cave, lying down as they rest. Shadow and Grimdramon groaned before they woke up, sore from the fall and the many hits. "Well, at least were still alive, Grimdramon." Shadow said to his partner, still feeling sore from the fall. "That's right, Shadow." Grimdramon replied to his partner, feeling his wings a little sore. Both of them were very lucky to survive the fall at all. They both made sure to test their limbs were in working in order as well. When all the limbs worked, they both stand on their legs and checked their surroundings. Shadow and Grimdramon saw that they were in some dark cave, before Shadow noticed his Clothes and Cloak was all fixed up, like nothing happened to it.

"Well now, you two seem to be alright." An old voice said, causing both users of Darkness to turn to the voice and be on edge. The voice came from an old man with a staff, long robes and a white beard, and wings on his back. Both users of Darkness narrowed their eyes at the stranger. "Who are you?" Shadow asked, suspicious at the stranger and the feeling of darkness from him. "I am an old man that healed you and your friend, young man." The old man replied to Shadow, telling no lie and being honest. "We meant your name." Grimdramon corrected, growling at him. The old man sighed at the two. "Very well, if you want to know my name, it's Barbamon." The now named Barbamon answered to the users of Darkness.

"Okay, Barbamon, what are you doing down here?" Shadow asked, suspicious of what Barbamon is doing in the shadows. "I wanted to find a place where no one can disturb me, and the next thing I know, you both came down to where I was living, injured." Barbamon explained to the two, telling them what happened. "But our wounds are healed and I don't feel any pain. How?" Shadow asked, confused at why he doesn't feel any pain at all. "Same here." Grimdramon said, also wanting to know why he doesn't feel pain. Barbamon's left hand glowed black. "I healed you using my Darkness powers." Barbamon answered, causing Shadow and Grimdramon eyes to widen in surprise and shock. "What? You think you two were the only ones that can also use Darkness as a force to help others? Guess again." Barbamon chuckled at their reaction to him using Darkness as well to help.

"No, it's just we don't see very much Virus Digimon using Darkness for good''. Grimdramon said to Barbamon, still surprised that he uses Darkness for good. "Thank you for helping us, but we must go now''. Shadow said as he thanked Barbamon, before both him and Grimdramon started leaving the cave. "Where are you two gonna go?''. Barbamon asked the users of Darkness as he took a seat, making the users of Darkness look at him. "We're gonna find the other Digidestined and defeat the Dark Masters''. Shadow said as he looked at Barbamon, telling him what his intentions are. "Even if you do defeat the Dark Masters, there is another evil that awaits''. Barbamon said as he warned the users of Darkness, getting them to narrow their eyes at Barbamon.

"Another Evil''. Grimdramon said, suspicious of what Barbamon means. "An Evil that cannot be defeated, no matter how much power you have. The only way to defeat this evil is to ascend to the power of Hyper Level''. Barbamon said to Shadow and Grimdramon, getting them to widen their eyes at what he said. "But that's impossible. No Digimon has reached Hyper Level for over 10000 years!''. Grimdramon shouted out in disbelief, thinking that there was no way to reach Hyper Level. "You two can reach the Legendary Level. The only thing you need is a reason to fight''. Barbamon said to the users of Darkness, thinking they can reach Hyper Level, getting the two users of Darkness confused. What dose Barbamon mean by having a reason to fight. They already did and they haven't reached Hyper Level yet.

"You two should go now. Your friends are waiting''. Barbamon said as he looked away from the users of Darkness, getting them to focus as they nodded to him. Shadow and Grimdramon fully left the cave, seeing they're around an underground place of some kind. "Terrific! We'll never be able to find the others!''. Grimdramon shouted out in irritation that they won't be able to find the others so easily. "Well we better get started''. Shadow said calmly as he started walking away, which Grimdramon chased after his partner.

* * *

 **(Half an hour later)**

Shadow and Grimdramon have been searching for a whole half an hour now with no luck finding anyone. Shadow even went so far to have Grimdramon digivole to DarkVioDramon to fly in the sky, searching for them, but still no luck.

Right now, DarkVioDramon was flying in the air of the town, still searching for the other Digidestined and their Digimon with Shadow hanging on his head. "How hard is it to find 5 kids with 5 Digimon in a blasted underground city!''. DarkVioDramon shouted out in rage from all this pointless searching. "Calm down. We'll find them soon''. Shadow said to his partner, also tired of this pointless searching as well. However, suddenly a blast of energy caught the two Darkness users' attention as they looked to see the top of a building get blasted off by Machinedramon. "Well there's Scrap Metal. Take him out!''. Shadow called out to his partner, a little happy that they can take down Machinedramon at least. "It will be my Pleasure''. DarkVioDramon said to his partner, intending to destroy Machinedramon with a smile.

However, Shadow and DarkVioDramon then saw Kari walking towards Machinedramon, before she stopped a few feet away from him. "Kari!''. Shadow shouted out in dread as he watched as Machinedramon prepared to destroy Kari.

Only for small Green Slimy Digimon to appear and start to surround Machinedramon. "What the heck are those things''. Shadow asked his partner about what those Digimon are, along with a sweet drop. "They are called Numemon''. DarkVioDramon said to his partner, also sweet dropping at seeing the Numemon. "They are quit disturbing''. Shadow said to his partner, finding the Numemon disturbing from their forms. However, Machinedramon then easily destroyed all the Numemon, causing Shadow and DarkVioDramon's eyes to widen at seeing Machinedramon destroy them all. "NUMEMON!''. Kari shouted out with tears in her eyes, before she started to collapse. Time went slow, as Shadow shoot from his Partner's head, turned into his Dragon form and speeded towards Kari. Shadow went as fast as he could, barely managing to catch Kari in his claws, before Kari fully collapsed, with Shadow holding Kari with gentleness and care with his eyes now soft from managing to catch Kari before she collapsed.

"Now I will finish you once and for all!" Machinedramon said as he chuckled when he saw Shadow, until he gasped, feeling something wrong with his body. Machinedramon slowly look down, to see a tail sticking out from his body. The tail soon retracts out of the body, making Machinedramon get on his knees, data leaking out of his body. Machinedramon slowly turns around to see who attack him from behind, until he reacted in horror upon who he saw. He saw Darkviodramon, who is growling at him, ready to tear him apart for deleting the Numemon. "No..." Machinedramon muttered in horror to see his hated foe again.

Darkviodramon slowly raised his claws into the air, then roared at the Dark Master, slicing and diced Machinedramon, data by data, until he was no more. As soon as the deed was done, Darkviodramon then roared to the sky, avenging the Numemon that sacrifice themselves to protect Kari from harm. Back with Kari and Shadow, Shadow still held Kari's unconscious body with gentleness and care. Kari then woke up, and the first thing she saw was Shadow. "Shadow!" Kari cried with relief, giving him a tight hug, never letting him go. "Kari." Shadow said in relief, also returning the hug as well. "Kari! Shadow!" The other Digidestined shouted as they went over to them, getting them to look at them.

Darkviodramon also flew over to a down Angewomon, to see if she is alright. "Are you okay?" Darkviodramon asked his lover, worried for her with a worried face. "I'm alright, now that your here." Angewomon replied, smiling at her lover being here. Angewomon then flew to Darkviodramon's face, then gave him a kiss on the forehead, making him blush. "I'm glad you two came just in time." Tai said to Shadow, even though he won't admit this, glad that Shadow caught Kari. "Now that that Machinedramon is down, there is just Piedmon left." Izzy stated as there was only one dark master left.

"His right, and I know where he is: at Spiral Mountain." Darkviodramon said as everyone looked at Spiral Mountain. Soon, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, along with Andromon, got on their Digimon, with Shadow being carried by Darkviodramon, flew towards Spiral Mountain. They were now preparing to end the Dark Masters reign, once and for all. However, before they flew out of the metal city, Shadow saw Barbamon on a rooftop, looking at him. Barbamon smiled at Shadow, before he threw something fast towards Shadow, who caught it in his right hand.

Shadow saw that the thing he cached was a black Katana sword, with black markers on the blade inside a black sheath with dragon marks on it. Shadow looked back at Barbamon, only to see him gone, making Shadow widen his eyes. Shadow looked at the Katana Sword, before it was covered in darkness and disappeared. Shadow then focused his attention back to Spiral Mountain, ready to end this once and for all.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

After Machinedramon's defeat, Tai and the others arrived at the top of Spiral Mountain to face Piedmon. Shadow, T. K and Kari, at that time, has made a burial for the Numemon that protected Kari. Shadow then knelt down and put his hands together, closing his eyes, after Kari and T. K finished saying their prays. "Numemon, I thank you for protecting Kari. Your sacrifice won't be in vain. May you find a better place to live in the next life". Shadow said gratefully. Shadow, T. K and Kari soon got up, and walked to where the others are at the moment with their partners going after them.

When Shadow, T. K, Kari and their partners arrived, they spotted Izzy and Andromon doing something, along with everyone else watching. "May I ask what you're doing, Izzy? Along with Andromon having something connected to him?" Shadow asked in wonder, getting everyone to look at him and the others. "Oh Shadow, T.K and Kari, your just in time." Izzy said, glad to see everyone is now accounted and here. "Besides, it's just about ready." Izzy continued as he connected the cord to his computer. "Ready for what?" Shadow asked in confusion at what Izzy was talking about. "Hang on a second and you'll see. Okay Andromon, show us your stuff." Izzy said to the Android Digimon.

"Engage heat conduction." Andromon said as he place his hands on the ground. "I don't get what's happening." Tai said in confusion, along with everyone else that don't understand. Izzy explained about getting some kind of image of Spiral Mountain from Andromon on his computer, along with where they are as well. This amazed everyone, along knowing that the most powerful Dark Master, Piedmon, live on top of Spiral Mountain. "Intruder warning. Interloper detected." Andromon said, getting the group confused at first, until they heard a sinister laughter come out of nowhere.

This caused everyone to look towards the source, only to reveal a female version of Devimon, known as Ladydevimon, to appear in front of them, still laughing sinisterly. "You pile of recycle scrap, you spoil my entrance." Ladydevimon saidn making everyone gasp upon seeing this Digimon in front of them. "We should have known there be a welcoming committee." Sora said, giving Ladydevimon a glare. "She looks like a witch." Kari commented, also glaring at Ladydevimon.

Grimdramon, on the other hand, is freaking out upon seeing Ladydevimon. "Oh god no! Not her!" Grimdramon shouted in horror, then went behind Shadow, shivering in fear, while trying to hide in Shadow's cloak. This got everyone else's attention, wondering why Grimdramon is acting this way. "Grimdramon, what's wrong?!" Shadow asked in partner in concern. "She's no ordinary Digimon! She's Ladydevimon, one of Piedmon's Nightmare Soldiers!" Grimdramon explained, getting everyone to look at Ladydevimon, who is eyeing Grimdramon with lust in her eyes.

"I see you still remember me from all the times we engage each other, my handsome little dragon." Ladydevimon flirted, getting mixed reactions from everyone, especially Gatomon, who is giving a glare at Ladydevimon when she is eyeing Grimdramon and what she said to him. "What does she mean by that?" Shadow asked in wonder at what LadyDevimon means. "She means that every time we met, she tried to get me in bed with her!" Grimdramon explained, shivering at the thought of being with Ladydevimon in bed. This caused everyone to freak out about what they heard, except Shadow, T. K and Kari, who look confused at the moment. 'What does that mean?' Shadow, T.K and Kari thought together, looking at each other, then back at Grimdramon.

Gatomon, on the other hand, is now extremely mad, and gave Ladydevimon the harshest glare at her, not liking the idea of this witch stealing 'her man', or in her case, dragon. "Oh, come now, I won't bite... much." Ladydevimon replied, giving Grimdramon a lustful look of desire, creeping him out more. Soon, the others Digivolve to Angewomon, Angemon, Kabuterimon, and Birdramon to engage Ladydevimon, except for Grimdramon and Agumon, who was watching the battle with everyone else. "You made my job a lot easier!" Ladydevimon said in confidence. **"Darkness Wave!"** Ladydevimon shouted as every Digimon was pushed back from the attack. Even Andromon attacked, only for Ladydevimon to disperse the attack.

Birdramon and Kabuterimon sent their attacks, only for Ladydevimon to block them as well. Angemon sent his attack, which Ladydevimon dodged. Angewomon sent her arrow at Ladydevimon, hitting her, getting her irritated that she got hit. Ladydevimon soon knocked Angewomon out of the sky, with Grimdramon looking very worry for the female Angel. "When this is all over, I'll soon have my handsome dragon in bed with me!" Ladydevimon said, licking her lips at the thought of this possibility, with Angewomon glaring at her in rage. Agumon wanted to help out, until Tai told him to stay back.

Tai then explained about saving Agumon and Grimdramon's energy for Piedmon, along with getting the other Digidestined to fight Piedmon. Tai then told Sora and T.K. to leave to get help, while the he and the others hold off Ladydevimon. T.K. and Sora agreed, and soon left with their Digimon to get help, while everyone else battle against Ladydevimon. Shadow and Grimdramon watched as Angewomon blocked another Darkness wave from LadyDevimon, however LadyDevimon appeared from behind Angewomon, grabbed her hair and started spinning, pulling Angewomon's hair. "Round and round we go!''. LadyDevimon called out as she keep spinning with Angewomon yelling in pain.

 **"Kabuterimon Digivole to...MegaKabuterimon!''.**

Kabuterimon digivoled as he started to head towards LadyDevimon. "Never did like that Blech look!''. LadyDevimon yelled out as she threw Angewomon at MegaKabuterimon, but MegaKabuterimon manged to catch Angewomon. "When I have my handsome Dragon in bed with me, I'll be sure to give him more pleasure then that Blondie ever could''. LadyDevimon said as she smiled as she thought of her in bed with Grimdramon. What LadyDevimon said, really made Angewomon made. "LET ME GO! LET ME AT HER!''. Angewomon shouted out to MegaKabuterimon with her eyes on fire as MegaKabuterimon was forced to let go as Angewomon charged towards LadyDevimon and slapped her in the face. LadyDevimon slapped her back, with Angewomon returning the favour, making it a cat fight.

The Digidestined watched the Cat Fight with looks of fear, confusion and disbelief as the two female digimon ripped each other apart. Grimdramon was watching with sweets of fear going down, wishing Angewomon would win, not wanting to have LadyDevimon's claws over him.

"Enough of this!''. LadyDevimon called out as she kicked Angewomon to the ground, sending her to the ground, making an impact on the ground with Angewomon in it. "Angewomon!''. Grimdramon called out in fear for his lover. LadyDevimon tried to finish Angewomon with her claw turning into a weapon, but MegaKabuterimon blocking the attack with his back, braking LadyDevimon's weapon. "You broke it!''. LadyDevimon called out in pain. "Aw send me the bill!''. MegaKabuterimon said as Angewomon flew past him and into the air. "Your Right LadyDevimon! This is over! This is for trying to lay your claws on my Grimdramon!''. Angewomon said as she glowed pink with her hands held out to the sides. **"No! Darkne-''.** LadyDevimon tried to say, only for Angewomon to cut her off. **"Heaven's charm!''.** Angewomon called out as she brought her hands together with a Pink energy attack striking LadyDevimon, destroying her.

"Hurray!''. Kari cheered as Angewomon was the winner as Angewomon and MegaKabuterimon flew towards the Digidestined, before they di-digivoled back to Gatomon and Tentomon. Gatomon landed in Kari's arms, while Tentomon asked Izzy if any damage was dealt to his back. Shadow, Grimdramon, Tai and Agumon was a little away from the group as they saw something walking towards them. Tai used his telescope to see that it was Piedmon. Tai was about to get Agumon to digivoled, when Shadow walked in front of him, getting Tai's attention. "We'll handle this''. Shadow said to Tai as he held his right hand out, before darkness appeared in his hand, before it disappeared to revel Shadow's new black Katana sword, before he took the blade out of the sheath. "We've got this''. Grimdramon said as he stood next to Shadow, ready to tear Piedmon to pieces. Tai looked uncertain, but nodded to the darkness users, before both him and Agumon stepped back.

Shadow and Grimdramon then started charging towards Piedmon, ready to face him head on, with Shadow's eyes glowing as he changed to his Dragon form. "Well now, I didn't expect you two to face me head on. And here I was hoping all the other Digidestined and their Digimon would face me together." Piedmon said to his victims with a smirk as he stopped walking. "You won't be laughing once you face us!" Shadow shouted as raised his black katana in his hand, before he took flight, along with his Digivice glowing.

 **(Digimon tri evolution music)**

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence**

Shadow's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing, then changes to reveal several black rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two purple combine hexagonals raining down in that world. **"Grimdramon Dark Digivolve to..."** Grimdramon said as he is surrounded by the dark purple hexagonals forming a sphere, before the black circles appear from the bottom of the sphere now glowing purple.

Then with flashes of light, the purple sphere grew bigger, until it dissolves to reveal a numbered shadow form, along with a black symbol circle coming down to reveal the form of Darkamethdramon. **"Darkamethdramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

Darkamethdramon roared at Piedmon as his fangs and wings flared with dark energy, whose eyes widen a bit upon seeing the form again. "I see. You plan to fight me against your other forms, huh?" Piedmon stated with a smirk, then got a couple of his swords out in his two hands. Soon, Shadow dived down and swung his new katana blade at Piedmon, who blocked it with his own sword in return with Shadow glaring at Piedmon. Darkamethdramon spread his wings and took flight, preparing to attack. **"Darkness Revolt!"** Darkamethdramon shouted as his fangs flared with dark energy as he flew down towards Piedmon, who barely dodged the attack in time, with Shadow dogging by taking flight. "Well, that was close." Piedmon said with sweet dripping from his face, then dodged another swing attack from Shadow, who still had a lot of energy in him as he continued to glare at Piedmon. "That's because your facing both of us together this time, you clown!" Shadow replied seriously with narrowed eyes, while Darkamethdramon growled ferociously at his hated foe.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence**

Shadow's Digivice activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing and the device changing color, then changes to reveal several black rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Darkness is coming down towards Darkamethdramon to change into a different form.

 **"Darkamethdramon Dark Digivolve to..."** Darkamethdramon said as the Crest Symbol of Darkness went over him to reveal an unrevealed shadow form. Also, the black rings go upward to reveal Darkmagendramon. **"Darkmagendramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

Darkmagendramon roared, then descended down towards Piedmon, while Shadow held his left hand out, which flashed purple, blinding Piedmon. **"Darkness Dragonia!"** Darkmagendramon shouted as he fired his dragon blast attack at Piedmon, just as Shadow jumped away in time for the clown to get hit by the attack, which created a black explosion, sending him to the ground, getting hit the first time in the battle. "You'll pay for that!" Piedmon said in disgust about getting hit, until he was slashed from the shoulder by Shadow, who attacked him while his distracted. "Keep your eyes on your opponent!" Shadow shouted to the clown, as Piedmon held his shoulder while he dropped one of his swords. "You will also pay, boy!" Piedmon replied to the Darkness child in hatred, gritting his teeth, while Shadow smirked as he spins around and hit Piedmon in the face with his tail, sending Piedmon to the ground in pain.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence**

 **"Darkmagendramon Dark Digivolve to..."** Darkmagendramon said as a bright light to reveal several black rings coming below him, then going upwards to reveal another shadow form. Then the same black circles gone downwards to reveal Darkviodramon forming from the circles. **"Darkviodramon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Dark Digivolve Sequence ends**

Darkviodramon growled angrily at Piedmon, who flinched in fear upon seeing that monstrous form again. "Oh no! Not again!" Piedmon shouted in horror upon seeing the beast. "Yes, and this time, I'm going to make you hurt so badly!" Darkviodramon growled as he raised his right claw to the air, then brought it down at the clown, who barely dodged, but did get a scratch on his chest, now holding it in pain as well. The others watch Shadow and his partner engage Piedmon, and were amaze at seeing the duo holding him off, especially with Shadow's new katana and Grimdramon's Dark Mega form doing damage to the clown Dark Master. **"Darkness Oblivion!''.** DarkVioDramon shouted out as he fired his breath attack at Piedmon, hitting him as Piedmon was set flying to the ground in pain.

 **(Music end)**

"Now's our chance to finish him!''. Shadow said to his partner, getting DarkVioDramon to nod to him. However, before the two Darkness users could advance to Piedmon, four dark pillars appeared around them, getting them to look at the pillars in confusion, before the pillars glowed black and black electricity appeared and wrapped around Shadow and DarkVioDramon, trapping them and shocking them. "AAARRRRRR!". Both Shadow and DarkVioDramon shouted out in pain from the electricity with Shadow letting go of his Katana, getting the Digidestined and their Digimon to watch in shock. "Shadow! /DarkVioDramon!''. Kari and Gatomon shouted out in shock for the boys they love that were getting hurt. "What are those things! Shadow and DarkVioDramon should break through that easily". Tai said with widen eyes, thinking that those Pillars shouldn't be a problem for Shadow and DarkVioDramon.

"It must be some trap made for them! Piedmon must have created it to keep Shadow and DarkVioDramon from fighting!''. Izzy said as he though those pillars were created to trap Shadow and DarkVioDramon. "And the only way to free them is with this key''. Piedmon said as he held a black key in his right hand, getting the Digidestined and their Digimon to look at him as he put the key away. Shadow felt great pain from the electricity that was shocking him and keeping him from moving. Soon Shadow couldn't take the pain and passed out, leaving the Digidestined and their Digimon to fight Piedmon alone.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Shadow still feels the effects of electricity from the pillars, until the pain stopped all of a sudden with the electricity disappearing, with Shadow about to drop to the ground, till Kari catches him with her arms around Shadow. Shadow barely opened his eyes, witnessing the battle where all the Digidestined and their Digimon, along with their allies, were battling against Piedmon's Vilemon. "Your free now Shadow''. Kari said as she hugged Shadow, happy that he is free. Shadow smiled at Kari as he hugged her back. "Thanks Kari. However, let's end this''. Shadow said to Kari, with Kari nodding as she let go of Shadow. Soon, Darkviodramon also joined the battle as he was freed as well, destroying a few Vilemon in the process with his claws, tail and fangs. Darkviodramon looked around the battlefield, until he spotted Piedmon, his most hated foe. "Piedmon!" Darkviodramon growled angrily with his eyes flashing purple, getting the attention of the Dark Master, along with everyone else that heard the Dark Dragon Digimon. "Oh no! Not you!" Piedmon said in horror, shivering in fear as the Dark Dragon Digimon glared angrily at the clown.

"Today, your reign of terror ends here!" Darkviodramon shouted as he flew towards Piedmon with dark energy gathering in his mouth, ready to end him once and for all. **"Trump Sword!"** Piedmon shouted as he sent his swords at the Dark Dragon Digimon, which did no damage him, with the swords shattering from the contact, still coming forward. "You're done, Piedmon! **Darkness Howling!"** Darkviodramon shouted as he stopped in front of Piedmon, sending his dark howl attack at Piedmon, who screamed in terror as he got deleted. Soon, the Dark Master is deleted before everyone's eyes, ending the reign of the Dark Masters for good.

Everyone cheered as they witness the defeat of Piedmon, the last Dark Master. Everyone also witness the last remnants of Spiral Mountain disappear. "Good riddance!" Tai said gladly, thinking that this is finally over. Soon, everyone celebrated with each other, glad that the Dark Masters are no more. The Digidestined and their Digimon also got to say goodbye to their Digimon friends as they left, with Shadow seeing a Green Ogre, a fire man and a snowman. "You know, I'm starting to think we have a group of strange looking friends." Tai said as all the Digidestined and their Digimon waved good-bye to them. "They might not have the best fashion scent, but they're the best friends we ever had." Mimi stated with a smile, finding nothing wrong with how their friends look. "Can't argue with that." Shadow agreed with Mimi, glad to have friends to fight besides with during battle. "Hm, we have email from Gennai." Izzy said, getting the attention of everyone.

"Really? Then whatever it is, it can't be good." Shadow said with his eyes narrowed, getting Kari to look at him in confusion. "What makes you say that Shadow?" Kari asked in wonder at her friend's words. "Because the messages we get always aren't good." Shadow replied back to his crush, his guard up. "What does it say, Izzy?" Sora asked as every Digidestined payed attention, except Tai, who didn't want to and just relax and take a nap. Izzy got the message and explained that the Dark Masters aren't the real enemy, getting Tai and everyone to become shock at this information. Izzy also explained that it's an evil force whose very existence warps the Digi World and created the Dark Masters. This can only mean one thing for everyone: This battle is far from over. "Wait a second, if it's not the Dark Masters, then who do we fight next?!" Tai asked, until everything started to shake on top of the mountain. "I think we are about to find out!" Shadow exclaimed as everyone brace themselves about who they were going to face next.

"Spiral Mountain is starting to disintegrating, watch out!" Tai warned everyone, as a black rip void appeared at the former Spiral Mountain, with the Digidestined and their Digimon falling into the void. Soon, everyone stopped in mid-air, with their Digimon next to them in a dark area. "Okay, where are we this time?" Shadow asked, now getting sick and tired of something bad happening to all of them. Also, Izzy got a fuzzy message from Gennai, who warned them about the true evil came from the Wall of Fire, getting every Digidestined to ask about that. Gennai told them that it's another evil Digimon that created the Dark Masters, and the true evil that has been manipulating these events in the Digital World. Soon, the message ended with Gennai saying something about running out of money, with everyone talking about this evil Digimon taking over the world.

Suddenly, Shadow sense something coming, making his eyes glow dangerously, along with everyone hearing a voice from everywhere. "I know who you are: you have the power to eliminate my sense." The voice called out, getting everyone to look around, with Shadow on guard, along with Darkviodramon growling dangerously. Soon, an unknown figure appeared before them that looks like a club, until it began to take form that has claws and a body on top. "I am the ultimate evil, complete with harden cool and running water." The unknown figure said to the group. "What on Earth is that thing?" Matt asked in wonder at what everyone is seeing. The unknown figure introduced himself as Apocalymon, who goal is to cover everything in Darkness. This got Shadow to dangerously look at Apocalymon in disgust, not liking the idea of everything covered in Darkness, along with somebody using it for evil.

Apocalymon also asked the group if he can exist to co-exist with everyone, leaving the group confuse at first. Izzy answered yes, but Apocalymon explained how he was forged from the Digimon that vanished to Digivolve, leaving Apocalymon with nothing but grief and sorrow. "Why do you guys get the pizza, and why do I get the crust''. Apocalymon called out, getting Shadow and DarkVioDramon to sweet drop. "What does Pizza have to do with this''. Both Shadow and DarkVioDramon thought to themselves with a sweet drop. Soon, the Digimon try and attack Apocalymon, along with Darkviodramon. "Alright, have a taste of this! **Darkness Oblivion!"** Darkviodramon shouted as he unleashed his strongest attack at Apocalymon, who stared at the attack calmly. **"Giga Cannon!"** Apocalymon shouted as he turned one of his claws into Machinedramon's cannon, before releasing his own attack at Darkviodramon's attack. The attacks made contact, causing a big explosion, sending the Digidestined and their Digimon back, while Shadow, Darkviodramon, and Apocalymon held their own ground from the explosion. "Pathetic! And you call yourself a Digimon of Darkness?!" Apocalymon mocked the Dark Dragon Digimon, who growled in frustration as his attacked failed. "I'll be sure to make good of your Digivolution and data once you're destroyed!" Apocalymon declared, waiting to add Darkviodramon to himself to become very powerful.

Soon all the Digimon were getting beaten very easily, before Apocalymon used an attack called **Reverse- digivole** and made everyone di-digivole, except Darkviodramon, who held strong and growled at Apocalymon. "Huh? Why didn't you de-digivolve like the others? No matter, I'll get you later." Apocalymon stated, surprise and shock that Darkviodramon stayed the same. The Digidestined were then about to help their Digimon to Digivolve with their crests, but Apocalymon decided to take away their crests and destroyed them with an attack called Death Claw. "Now for you!" Apocalymon said as he used one of his claws to try and take Shadow's crest, only to have his claw destroyed by Shadow's katana as he used it to slice and dice the claw.

"No one takes my crest from me!" Shadow said with narrowed eyes, glaring and growling at Apocalymon, showing his dragon fangs. "So, you manage to save your crest, but all the others can't Digivolve their Digimon!" Apocalymon mocked the group, getting Shadow to grit his teeth in anger at him. But then to Shadow's and Darkviodramon's horror, Apocalymon somehow managed to make the Digidestined and their Digimon deleted and vanish into thin air by using their own fear against them. "Kari!''. Shadow said as he tried to reach for Kari, who tried to reach for him as well, but she was deleted before she could reach him, getting Shadow to look at where she was with eyes of disbelief, same with DarkVioDramon as he looked at where Gatomon was.

The only thing left of Shadow's friends is Tai's goggles, which just floated there for Darkness users to see. Shadow then moved forward and grabbed Tai's goggles, holding them very tightly. 'Everyone... Tai... Kari..." Shadow thought bitterly, now alone with just Darkviodramon at his side. Soon, both Darkness heard an evil laughter, causing them to look to see Apocalymon laughing at his accomplishments. "What's the matter? Sad that your friends have all been deleted before your very eyes?" Apocalymon mocked the Darkness users as he continued to laugh. Shadow gritted his teeth, while Darkviodramon growled ferociously at the evil Digimon, now wanting to avenge all of their friends that are gone now.

"Apocalymon... you will pay for what you did!" Shadow shouted angrily, before putting Tai's goggles on his head just like how Tai had them, knowing that Apocalymon is going down. "And what can you and your pathetic Digimon can do against me?!" Apocalymon replied to his opponents. "What we're going to do is take you down!" Darkviodramon shouted in anger as suddenly, both Shadow and Darkviodramon began to glow black brightly, getting the attention of Apocalymon. "Huh?! What's going on?!" Apocalymon asked in shock and wonder as he saw a pillar of light go up to where Darkviodramon. Shadow and DarkVioDramon were surprised at the glow as well, with Shadow bring out his Digi-vice, seeing it was glowing as well. "This glow…could it be…Alright!''. Shadow called out as his eyes glowed Dark Purple.

 **(Digimon Xros Wars Blue Flare song)**

Shadow opened his glowing purple eyes as he held his Digi-vice in his right hand with his cloak open, showing his clothes. **"DarkVioDramon! Hyper Digivole!''.** Shadow shouted out as he raised his digi-vice in the air, with it glowing even more.

DarkVioDramon closed his eyes, before they shot open with his head and eyes changing. DarkVioDramon's claws changed as they grew longer, he grew two giant Dragon legs, his tail changing with the wings changing as well. **"DarkVioDramon Hyper Digivole to…''.** DarkVioDramon called out as he digivoled as his spin around, before he stopped to show his new form. DarkVioDramon's new appearance looks like Acnologia from Fairy, with some changes. His head looks like Acnologia, only with purple glowing eyes, and two black horns on top of the head, along with very sharp fangs. He also has purple markings instead of blue, the white/grey area is purple instead, and the tail looks a little spiker with the end tail looking very deadly with spikes that can be used as a weapon. He was even the same size as Acnologia, easily outsizing Apocalymon. **"ChaosDuskDramon!''.** The Revealed Digimon called ChaosDuskDramon roared out to the heavens.

ChaosDuskDramon roared as he appeared, while spreading his wings, shocking both Shadow and Apocalymon, with Shadow in awe upon witnessing his partner finally achieving the Hyper Level for the first time. "So, this is... the Hyper Level?" Shadow muttered in awe, feeling the power coming from his partner. Apocalymon, on the other hand, is in shock about seeing a Hyper Level Digimon in front of him. "What is this?! What is this power?!" Apocalymon shouted in frustration as Chaosduskdramon growled dangerously at the Evil Digimon. "This is a power of a Hyper Level Digimon!" Shadow explained to his opponent, with Chaosduskdramon roaring again at Apocalymon.

"It doesn't matter what level you are, you'll still be destroyed!" Apocalymon shouted in anger, then prepared to attack. **"Death Claw!"** Apocalymon shouted as he sends his claws at Chasduskdramon, covering him in many death claws, trying to crush him. "Not so tough now, are you?!" Apocalymon exclaimed, thinking he has won. Apocalymon then gasped as his claws were destroyed by Chaosduskdramon, who only did a roar, creating a powerful shockwave, destroying the hands. "So, you still want more, huh? Apocalymon shouted as he sends all his claws around ChaosDuskDramon with his claws taking the forms off all the Dark Masters. "Die you beast!''. Apocalymon shouted out to his opponent, who remained calm. **"Chaos Obliteration Wing!''.** ChaosDuskDramon shouted out as he spread his wings open, with the markings on his body and wing glowed, before chaos energy blasts came out as fast as lighting, destroying all the claws and Dark Masters, making Apocalymon gasp in horror at seeing ChaosDuskDramon destroy his attacks so easily. "Impossible''. Apocalymon said in disbelief at seeing how he was outclassed. "Go! ChaosDuskDramon!''. Shadow called out to his partner, still wearing Tai's goggles.

"You're finished, Apocalymon! **Chaos Obliteration Breath** " Chaosduskdramon shouted as he sent a Pitch black covered chaos energy breath attack at Apocalymon, who got screamed as he got deleted, leaving no trace of him left. "How…Could…I…have…lost…to…some…beast!''. Apocalymon shouted out in fear as he was fully deleted.

 **(Music end)**

"We, did it? We did it!" Shadow cheered as he and Chaosduskdramon cheered, although they then turned sad about all the people they lost. 'Everyone... Kari... we avenge all of you...' Shadow thought sadly, thinking about his now 'dead friends. Even Chaosduskdramon growled in sadness, also missing his fellow Digimon, especially Gatomon. However, all the Digidestined and their Digimon returned back, shocking Shadow and Chaosduskdramon in the process. "Guys? Is that you?" Shadow muttered in wonder with wide eyes at seeing his friends again. All the Digidestined and their Digimon looked around, confused. Kari then spotted Shadow, who slowly had tears in his eyes.

"Shadow, what happened?" Kari asked in wonder at what has happened. "Kari!" Shadow cried, then went forward and hugged her, glad to have her back, making her blush at his hug. "And who the heck is that?!" Tai as he pointed at Chaosduskdramon, who is happy to see his lover, Gatomon, alive again. "Gatomon!" Chaosduskdramon shouted in joy as he brought Gatomon close to his face, making her go wide eye in shock. "Grimdramon?" Gatomon asked, shocking everyone about seeing the Hyper Level Digimon for the first time. "That's Grimdramon?!" Everyone cried in shock and awe at seeing Chaosduskdramon. What had they miss when they vanished? "Where's Apocalymon?''. Agumon said in confusion, wondering why the great Digimon of evil is. "His gone! I destroyed him!''. ChaosDuskDramon said as he answered Agumon's question, making everyone widen their eyes.

"So, I guess we saved the world." Sora said happily with everyone cheering now. Kari was also smiling, with Shadow still hugging her, leaning her head on his shoulder. Soon, Ogremon and some of their Digimon friends also arrived, congratulating the Digidestined for stopping this threat. "It was nothing." Mimi said happily to their Digimon friends, who thanked them back. "Well, I did have some help." Izzy said embarrassingly, causing everyone to laugh.

Soon, Gennai and all the other Digimon arrived as well. Gennai apologize for being late, asking if it is all over. All the Digidestined said yes, then T.K. asked what will happen to the Digital World. They got their answered and looked down, seeing File Island appeared before them. Gennai started to explain that the Digital World is being reborn, along with all the Digimon from the past coming back as well. Soon, everyone has arrived in Primary Village, back to its colourful self, and filled with life again, with ChaosDuskDramon turning back to Grimdramon. "It's the Primary Village!" Sora cried happily with everyone else happy, with Shadow giving Tai his goggles back, which Tai thanked him for. Soon, T.K., Patamon, and Elecmon went forward to meet the Digieggs that are falling from the sky. "What are you doing?" Kari asked as she and Shadow walked towards the trio, watching the Digieggs falling from the sky. "Helping these Digieggs hatch." Patamon explained, just as a couple of Digieggs rolled next to the Light and Darkness users.

"Are you going to hatch them all?" Kari asked as she and Shadow picked up the Digieggs with Shadow's cloak still opened. "Sounds impossible." Shadow stated, seeing this as an impossible task. Elecmon said they will hatch them all, even if this will take a long time, with some help as well like Patamon. "Yay! This is fun." Kari said happily, rubbing the egg she was holding, hoping to hatch. Shadow also began to help rub the egg he was holding, hoping it would hatch soon as well with a smile on his face. The Digidestined are glad that all the Digimon will be reborn like Leomon and all the other friends that they lost will be reborn. Soon, everyone gathered together, getting ready for a picture for Andromon to take, to remember the good times. Just as everyone is about to get their pictures taken, the eggs started to move, getting the attention of everyone. Soon, the eggs exploded in a pink smoke, revealing in the hands of Kari and Shadow were a couple of Botamon in hand with Andromon taking the picture at that moment.

"What is it?" Gatomon asked in wonder at what Digimon Kari and Shadow are holding. "Looks like a couple of Botamon, and they sure look cute." Grimdramon stated as everyone agreed about the two-new born Digimon. Soon, Kari began to rub her face against the Botamon happily, while Shadow rubbed his hands on his Botamon's head with a smile. Soon, Orgemon left, with him being a Virus Digimon, can't stay in the village, with Gennai supporting this idea about a Digimon can't change his or her fate, with Orgemon telling Grimdramon "You might want to split to, too much time with other type Digimon is bad for your health'' making Grimdramon sweet drop. Soon, everyone is relaxing on a river side, thinking about all the times they had in this world, thinking about staying here, while Shadow and Grimdramon were laying down on the ground with the others, Grimdramon in a dragon sleeping position and Shadow looking at the sky with his cloak open, using his hands as pillows. They also get to see an eclipse happen before them as well in the Digital World.

Unfortunately, Gennai had some news to tell all the Digidestined and their Digimon about what the eclipse means for everyone. "That's not all. This eclipse can cost you your lives." Gennai explained, getting everyone, especially Shadow, to pay close attention. Gennai told them about how they have two hours left, with the eclipse being a gateway to the Human World and the Digital World being around the same time now sense Apocalymon defeated. Gennai also warned them about once the portal is going to closed, forever, much to the sadness of everyone. Shadow, on the other hand, has different plans about what he is going to do in the next couple of hours.

Soon, Shadow and Grimdramon were alone in a forest, talking about the portal closing and possibly never seeing each other again, along with walking deeper in the forest. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Shadow?" Grimdramon asked his friend with worry, gonna miss Shadow very much. "Actually, I'm not going back." Shadow replied as he continued walking with his cloak open, confusing Grimdramon at his answer. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Grimdramon asked in wonder at what Shadow means by that. "I said I'm not going back to the Real World with the others." Shadow repeated with no regret on his face, now shocking Grimdramon at his answer. "What?! But why?!" Grimdramon asked in concern at why his partner is not returning to the real world. "Let's just say, I don't deserve to go back to the Real World, after all the terrible things I done, along with you, Grimdramon." Shadow explained to his friend with his face now having regret.

"Are you sure you want this? What about Kari?" Grimdramon asked his friend if this was what he wanted, along with never seeing Kari again. "Kari is better off without me. Besides, I done my part to protect her as best as I can." Shadow replied to his partner, also feeling sad that he won't see his friend again. "Sense there is no more danger, not to mentioned, I could never truly fit into the Real World." Shadow finished, seeing no point in returning to the real world, getting Grimdramon to understand. "If that is what you wish, I'll respect your wishes''. Grimdramon said to his partner, not gonna force him to return, making Shadow smile at him.

* * *

 **(30 Minutes later)**

It has been 30 minutes since Shadow's talk with Grimdramon. Right now, Shadow and Grimdramon were with the other Digidestined and their Digimon, except Palamon and Genni, heading to something that Gennai wanted to show. "Have you all finished saying your goodbyes?" Gennai asied the Digidestined and their Digimon that have arrived at the cart. "You take this cable cart home on one condition: you have to promise to bring it back to San Francisco, where I borrowed it from." Gennai finished as all the Digidestined have worried and sad looks, especially Shadow, who has a sad look to him. Even Mimi was crying when she couldn't find Palmon to say goodbye. "Well uh..." Tai said as he looked to the side, with Mimi crying very loudly. "Can't we just have a little more time? Please Gennai, do something." Sora begged to Gennai to at least have a little more time. "I'm sorry Sora, they won't wait any longer." Gennai apologize as the portal is going to open very soon. "What's the problem?" Gennai asked everyone at why they want more time. Agumon explained about Palmon disappearing, which is why Mimi is crying when she couldn't say goodbye to each other.

Sora apologize to Mimi about not waiting for Palmon any long when the portal is about to vanish. Gennai looked up, then at the Digidestined. "It's time. Get on the cable cart, everyone." Gennai reminded everyone thay it was time to head home. "Come on, let's go." Tai said as all the Digidestined turned to get on the cable cart, except Shadow. "Actually guys, I'm not going back." Shadow confessed, causing everyone to look at him. "Huh? What are you talking about Shadow?" Kari asked in concern at what Shadow means by that. "I said I'm not going back to the Real World with you guys." Shadow said to the Digidestined, making them and their Digimon partners all gasp in shock. "What do mean you won't come back with us?!" Tai said loudly, feeling hurt about this information. Shadow looked at all the Digidestined, still having a sad look on his face about breaking their hearts.

"I've made my choice. Besides, I got nothing to return to in the Real World, and can never be truly accepted. Not to mentioned, I've done some terrible deeds there as well when we first met." Shadow reminded the group about how they all first met each other in person. "Shadow, surely you don't mean that, right?" Kari asked, having tears in her eyes at the thought of never seeing Shadow again. Shadow looked at Kari, then sighed as he can't stand to see her looking sad. "I'm sorry, Kari, but I do mean it. Besides, I've done my part to protect you and get you back, and did just that." Shadow said, feeling glad that he accomplished his task to protect and return Kari. "Gennai, talk some sense into him, would ya?!" Tai begged the old man, not willing want to leave Shadow behind. "I'm sorry Tai, but I can't force anyone to change their minds." Gennai said to the group, knowing that Shadow won't change his mind. "Shadow, are you sure you want this?" Gennai asked the Darkness user, with him nodding his head up and down.

"Shadow, you don't have to stay here. You can live with us when we go back." Kari said, still wanting for Shadow to come with them. "I told you, I've done my part and don't deserve to go back after all the bad things I've done." Shadow stated, not changing his mind. The Digidestined are truly sad about Shadow, having gotten used to the boy as being one of them overtime. Shadow decided to say his goodbye to each one of them. "Tai, I enjoyed wearing your goggles while it lasted." Shadow said to Tai, both now having an understanding now, telling him that he liked wearing his goggles. "Well, I'm glad that you protected my sister as best as you can." Tai replied to the Darkness user, now having full trust in him. Shadow nodded his head, then went towards Matt next. "Matt, it is nice to get to know you during my time here." Shadow said to Matt, making friends with Matt first before the others. "Yeah, it was also nice to get to know you as well, Shadow." Matt said, glad to have the Darkness user around and becoming friends with him.

Shadow then went to Sora next for his goodbyes. "Sora, you're a nice girl that cares for everyone in the group." Shadow said to Sora, glad to also have met her. "Thanks Shadow, that means a lot." Sora replied, glad to hear this from Shadow, smiling at him. Shadow then went to Izzy. "Izzy, you're a very smart guy that also helped out a lot." Shadow said to the computer, glad to have met him as well. "Thanks, and I'm also glad to have you with us, Shadow." Izzy said as well, happy to trust Shadow now. Shadow then went to Joe next for his goodbyes. "Joe, I'm glad that I met you, along with you showing concern for others that get hurt during our time here." Shadow said to the older boy, happy to have him as a friend. "Thanks, and you better not get hurt or injure yourself here, Shadow." Joe replied, having gotten used to the Darkness user now. Shadow then went Mimi next for his goodbyes. "Mimi, you had your moments, but I'm glad to have met you as well." Shadow said to Mimi, who still have tears in her eyes. "Shadow, I'm sad that you're not coming with us, but at least I got to say goodbye to you at least." Mimi replied to the Darkness user, having grown to trust him as well.

Shadow then went to T.K. next, both of them staring at each other. "T.K., you're a good guy that can get out of any big mess, and glad to have met you as one of my friends." Shadow said to T.K., glad to have him as a friend as well. "Well, you better not lose yourself again, Shadow, otherwise I won't forgive that easily again." T.K. replied, even though it's on friendly terms to his rival. Shadow nodded his head, then lastly went to Kari, who still had tears in her eyes. "Kari, I..." Shadow tried to say with a sad face, only to be cut off. "Does it really have to be this way, Shadow?" Kari asked, still feeling hurt about Shadow not coming back with her. "I'm afraid so, Kari." Shadow answered back, not changing his mind for the matter. Kari looked down, then decided to leave something for Shadow to remember her.

Kari then took off her pink scarf around her neck, grabbed one of Shadow's hand, and place the scarf in his hand. "What's this?" Shadow asked in confusion at why Kari is giving him her scarf. "It's something to remember me by, along with this." Kati said as she did something unexpected that nobody saw coming. Kari leaned her face forward, giving Shadow a kiss on the lips, shocking Shadow in the process, who also blushed. This cause everyone else to be shock about Kari kissing Shadow, with some of them mad like Tai in a way. Kari then let go of the kiss, still looking at Shadow with tears in her eyes, then looked at Gatomon, then back at Shadow. Kari then went to her brother, who hugged her in comfort and understanding.

Soon, all the Digidestined were on the cart, with the Digimon, except Palmon, along with Shadow and Gennai looking at them. Soon, the cart began to start, getting ready to head towards the portal to home. All the Digidestined said goodbye to their Digimon, and even Shadow too. "Goodbye, Gatomon. Goodbye, Shadow." Kari cried, waving her hand, still have tears in her eyes. Even Palmon arrived to join the other Digimon and Shadow as they see the cart go up into the portal, waving their arms in the air, along with running. "Goodbye…everyone…Kari…I'll miss you''. Shadow thought to himself, running as fast as he could to look at his friend's faces for a little longer Soon, the cart enters the portal which is in a White Mist, with Shadow showing a few tears coming down his face as he closed his eyes and granted his teeth. "Goodbye, my friends." Shadow said as they left, now truly accepting them as his friends. Shadow looked at the pink scarf in his hand, then wrapped it around his hand as a reminder from Kari.

Shadow then looked at Grimdramon, who nodded his head in understanding. The two Darkness users then left the other Digimon, who waved goodbye to them, heading to unknown places in the Digital World. Much later at night, Shadow and Grimdramon were in a desert region of the Digital World, ready to start their journey around the Digital world. "So, where do you want to go, Grimdramon?" Shadow asked his friend at where he wanted to go, with his cloak blowing in the breeze, showing his clothes with Kari's scarf still wrapped around his arm. "I'll follow you anywhere, Shadow." Grimdramon replied to his partner, always willingly his friend to the end. "Well then... let's go!" Shadow said as both him and Grimdramon started running, starting their adventures through the desert as a start for their new adventures that are waiting before them in the future. When one journey ends, another begins. Even though he was fighting for evil once, he now fights for the good, to show darkness is not evil. Nobody knows that Darkness isn't evil more the Digidestined of Darkness, Shadow and his partner, the Dragon Digimon of Darkness, Grimdramon. The strongest Digidestined and Digimon in existence.

* * *

 **Cheers! Finally my first story complete. That was fun. In case you guys didn't know, my adventure 2 story is already up so go and read the chapters I've done. Anyway, I hope to see you guys again and leave a few reviews for this story. By everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, this isn't a chapter, but a massage. I wanted to tell you guys that I rewrote chapter 1, 2 and 5, wanting to change Grimdramon's normal evolution, since I thought they looked a little too much like the Digimon I based them off.**

 **Also one person sent me a massage, asking to write stories of Shadow's time in the tamers world, the Frontier world, the Data Squad world and finally the Fusion World. I just wanted to know if you guys want the same thing.**


End file.
